Second Generation (Spin Off Children From The Future)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Yona dan Hak berhasil mengambil alih tahta. Yun dan ke-4 Ksatria Naga tetap berada di samping mereka bersama anak-anak mereka. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan para generasi kedua ini? Future fic. One-shot/Drabble collection. Slight Humor/Romance/HurtComfort/Family/Friendship. Twin Series 3.
1. The Bodyguards and The Princesses

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 1 – The Bodyguards and The Princesses**_

 _Kehidupan generasi kedua dimulai_

.

* * *

Hanya memerlukan waktu 3 tahun bagi Yona dan Hak yang berhasil mengambil alih tahta kerajaan Kouka. Soo Won menghilang tanpa jejak dan Jenderal yang berpihak padanya tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengakui Hak dan Yona sebagai raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka selanjutnya. Joo Doh memikirkan nasib anak dan istrinya, sehingga ia menerima amnesti yang ditawarkan Yona (meski Hak sepertinya tak terlalu menyukai hal ini) dimana amnesti tersebut berisi tentang perjanjian di masa depan bahwa Joo Doh akan bertugas dengan baik, melayani raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka, tak peduli siapa mereka dan mencari penerusnya kelak.

Hak dan Yona menikah lalu memiliki 4 anak perempuan, kembar. Entah ini takdir atau dewa ingin bermain-main dengan mereka, Joo Doh yang menikah dengan Lily juga dianugrahi anak kembar, dua laki-laki yang diberi nama Yahiko dan Takahiro, keduanya dijuluki pengawal kembar karena Joo Doh sudah berjanji akan melatih kedua putranya untuk menjadi penerusnya sekaligus menjadi pengawal dari anak-anak Yona dan Hak, sesuai isi amnesti yang ditawarkan Yona padanya. Pada tahun yang sama dengan kelahiran si pengawal kembar, Kija dan istrinya, Nagisa mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Zen dan Shina mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki yang ia ambil dari desa Seiryuu yang diberi nama Bam. Sebagai anak dari 4 Ksatria Naga, Kija dan Shina tentu melatih putra mereka agar kelak mereka juga bisa menjadi pelindung tuan putri kembar ini, meski Hak dan Yona sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka tak perlu mendidik putra mereka untuk menjadi pelindung anak-anak mereka, namun dua Ksatria Naga ini tetap bersikeras. Yona tak punya pilihan lain sehingga ia menerima kebaikan hati mereka, dengan catatan bahwa Zen dan Bam tak perlu bersikap formal selayaknya pengawal dan bisa berteman baik dengan ke-4 putri mereka. Baik Jae Ha dan Zeno hanya memiliki seorang putri, dan sejak awal keduanya tak berniat membuat anak mereka menjadi pengawal anak-anak Yona dan Hak, sehingga Hwaryun (anak perempuan Jae Ha dan Yuri) dan Waka (anak perempuan Zeno dan Kayano, reinkarnasi mendiang istri pertamanya, Kaya) cukup berteman baik dengan ke-4 putri kembar.

Ah, sebelumnya perkenalan dulu dengan ke-4 putri kembar yang terdiri dari Ruri, Umi, Hanna dan Rui, ya?

Putri sulung, Ruri memiliki rambut hitam lurus dan mata biru dari Hak

Putri kedua, Umi memiliki rambut hitam dari Hak meski model rambut yang bergelombang seperti ombak laut itu ia dapat dari Yona, seperti warna mata ungunya yang juga ia peroleh dari Yona

Putri ketiga, Hanna memiliki rambut merah seperti ibunya namun rambutnya lurus seperti ayahnya dan sepasang mata biru dari Hak

Putri bungsu, Rui yang merupakan duplikat ibunya karena ia memiliki rambut merah ikal dan mata ungu dari Yona

* * *

Saat ke-4 putri kembar berusia 4 tahun, mereka tak menyangka Yona dan Hak akan mendapatkan anak kembar lagi. Kali ini dua anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Shinmei dan Hokuto. Pangeran kembar yang lahir pada 9 Februari, Shinmei memiliki rambut hitam dan mata biru persis seperti ayahnya dan Hokuto, si bungsu dari 6 bersaudara ini memiliki rambut merah gelap dan mata ungu dari ibunya.

"dapat anak kembar lagi…" gumam Yun, ia membantu persalinan Yona tapi kali ini dia bersyukur karena persalinan Yona yang kedua ini tak sesulit yang pertama.

Yona mengacungkan jempol "paling tidak, aku bersyukur karena kali ini yang keluar hanya dua anak laki-laki dan semuanya lahir dengan selamat".

"Yona yang malang, itu karena kau biarkan Hak tidur denganmu lagi, kan?" goda Jae Ha.

Hak menginjak kepala Jae Ha atas komentarnya barusan sebelum ia duduk di samping Yona dan mengecup kening Yona "setidaknya kita tak perlu repot mencari pewaris tahta, lagipula dengan begini ke-4 putri kita bisa memilih dengan bebas siapa yang akan mereka nikahi nanti. Kau juga lega dengan ini, kan?".

Yona tersenyum lebar, ia merasa lega karena ia setuju untuk yang satu ini.

"terus… kalian berdua masih berniat menjadikan anak-anak kalian sebagai pengawal anak-anak Yona dan Hak?" tanya Jae Ha yang menyerahkan putrinya, Hwaryun ke tangan Yuri, istrinya.

"tentu saja?!" jawab Kija penuh keyakinan sementara Shina hanya menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

Karena kelahiran pangeran kembar, akhirnya hal ini diberitahukan pada ke-4 putrinya yang kini berusia 5 tahun, dimana mereka diperkenalkan kembali dengan anak-anak yang biasa menjadi teman main mereka, kelak akan menjadi pengawal mereka.

Rencananya, si kembar Yahiko dan Takahiro akan mengawal Ruri dan Umi, Zen akan mengawal Hanna dan Bam akan mengawal Rui.

Hwaryun yang lebih tua setahun dari si 4 putri kembar protes dan merengek pada Jae Ha "ayah?! Aku juga mau jadi pengawal mereka?! Biar aku jadi pengawal Rui-chan, ya?! Bam jadi pengawal Hanna-chan saja?!".

Jae Ha menggelengkan kepala, pertanda tak setuju "hei, kenapa kau justru malah ikut-ikutan?".

Gadis kecil berambut pirang bermata biru warisan dari ayahnya tapi wajahnya mirip ibunya, Waka yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Hwaryun terpaksa ikut membujuknya "kalau sekarang kan kita sama-sama masih kecil… bagaimana kalau kita tentukan saat kita sudah dewasa saja untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pengawal ke-4 putri kembar? dan selama itu kau bisa mulai berlatih dari sekarang mengingat kemampuan kita tetap masih kalah dari para laki-laki itu".

Ke-4 anak laki-laki calon pengawal ke-4 putri kembar yang hanya setahun lebih tua dari Hwaryun memalingkan wajah mereka secara sontak saat Waka menunjuk mereka dan Hwaryun melotot ke arah mereka.

Hwaryun menyambut ide Waka dengan senang hati, menggenggam kedua tangan Waka dengan mata berbinar "ide bagus, Waka-chan?!".

Sebenarnya Hwaryun memiliki maksud terselubung selain dari fakta bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan si kembar. Mari kita bicarakan ini nanti. Untuk sekarang, mari kita lihat reaksi papa Jae Ha yang overprotektif.

"jangan malah ikut-ikutan begitu, Waka-chan?!" pekik Jae Ha.

"santai saja, Ryokuryuu~" ujar Zeno meniup teh yang dibawakan oleh istrinya, Kayano.

"tenang saja, paman Ryokuryuu… sebagai gantinya, aku juga akan ikut mencalonkan diri bersama Hwaryun. Dengan begini tak masalah kan, ayah, ibu?" tanya Waka pada kedua orang tuanya dan mengacungkan dua jari tangannya membentuk peace.

"silahkan" angguk Zeno.

"yah, asal kau hati-hati saja" ujar Kayano disertai tawa kecil.

"gampang amat?!" pekik Lily.

"selama Kayano dan Waka tetap di sisi Zeno, tak masalah bagi Zeno~".

Setelah Waka lahir dan berusia sekitar 2 tahun lebih, pasca upacara penobatan Yona dan Hak, Zeno dan Kayano memang tinggal di kastil Hiryuu karena Zeno yang bisa mengatur berbagai macam protokol atau administrasi berkat pengalaman lama dan Kayano yang memiliki sedikit pengalaman dengan berbagai pengobatan bisa membantu pekerjaan Yun.

Kembali ke topik utama pembicaraan. Sudah diputuskan, siapapun yang menjadi pengawal ke-4 putri kembar adalah orang yang dipilih dan diakui oleh ke-4 putri kembar ini.

Tapi nampaknya ada satu orang putri yang keberatan "aku tak perlu pengawal, ayahanda, ibunda. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri".

Ke-4 anak laki-laki dan 2 anak perempuan yang dicalonkan sebagai pengawal 4 putri kembar ini melotot ke arah putri sulung, Ruri yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan sebagai putri sulung kerajaan Kouka. Sebagai putri kandung Hak dan Yona, ia memiliki kebanggaan dan harga diri yang tinggi, ia percaya dirinya tak memerlukan pengawal di sisinya karena ia mewarisi darah dari pasangan suami istri terkuat di Kouka, diam-diam ia bangga dengan darah yang ia dapat dari kedua petarung tertangguh di Kouka.

Ruri mengusulkan agar Yahiko dan Takahiro mengawal Umi, Zen dan Bam mengawal Hanna lalu Waka dan Hwaryun mengawal si bungsu Rui "tak sepertiku dan Umi, Hanna dan Rui memerlukan pengawasan ekstra, benar begitu kan, ayahanda, ibunda?".

"hei, apa maksudmu memerlukan pengawasan ekstra, kak!?", Hanna protes sembari beradu tenaga ala sumo dengan Ruri "untuk Rui, aku mengerti?! Terus kenapa aku juga diikutkan?".

"bukankah itu sudah jelas? Meniru apa yang akan dikatakan ayahanda, karena kau merepotkan" sahut Ruri yang dengan tenangnya menahan dorongan Hanna, tak bergeming karena ia memang lebih kuat dari Hanna.

Di antara para calon pengawal ini, hanya satu orang yang berani mengajukan keberatannya "saya keberatan jika anda memutuskan seenaknya begitu, tuan putri. Kami dilatih dengan tujuan agar kelak kami bisa mewarisi posisi orang tua kami dan menjadi pengawal anda sekalian. Kenapa anda malah seenaknya saja berkata begitu?".

Ruri mencengkram kerah baju Yahiko yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya "mau menantangku, Yahiko? Apa yang kukatakan kenyataan, aku hanya akan menerima seseorang sebagai pengawalku jika dia lebih kuat dariku dan cukup kuat untuk melindungiku… apa kau pernah menang dariku meski hanya sekali saja, Yahiko?".

Melihat seringai Ruri, muncul pertigaan di kepala Yahiko. Lily dan Yona menepuk dahi mereka saat kedua anak mereka mulai bertengkar lagi.

Pemandangan ini sudah biasa mereka lihat, tapi kali ini Joo Doh mau tak mau menghela napas "ah, sifat arogannya benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang…".

Hak menggertakkan kedua tangannya dan menyeringai "siapa yang kau maksud, pak tua? nyatanya putri kebanggaanku memang lebih kuat dari putramu".

"hei! Jangan malah ikut-ikutan anak kita, dong?!" protes Lily yang melempar bantal (entah dapat dari mana) ke kepala Joo Doh yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda di saat Yona menahan Hak yang juga sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

Tae Yeon yang kebetulan berkunjung saat itu membisiki sesuatu pada putri kedua kakaknya, Umi yang akalnya paling tajam di antara saudari-saudarinya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Umi melakukan sesuatu sesuai permintaan pamannya untuk meredakan kekacauan kali ini.

"menurutku yang memerlukan pengawasan ekstra bukan hanya Hanna dan Rui, kak Ruri juga…", Umi yang poker face menimpali pembicaraan untuk melerai pertengkaran "malahan kupikir Rui tak terlalu memerlukan pengawasan ekstra selama ia kita percayakan pada salah satu di antara Waka atau Hwaryun. Dan seperti kata kak Ruri, aku tak memerlukan pengawasan ekstra jadi satu pengawal saja cukup. Biar Takahiro yang jadi pengawalku dan Yahiko jadi pengawal kak Ruri".

Yahiko dan Ruri yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Umi sejak Umi mencoba melerai mereka berdua, kini berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas tak suka "HAH?!".

"Umi?! jangan diputuskan seenaknya begitu, dong?!".

"benar?! saya keberatan, tuan putri?! Kenapa malah saya yang harus mengawal putri Ruri dan anda meminta adik saya mengawal anda?".

"karena kau satu-satunya yang protes pada kak Ruri yang bersikeras bahwa ia tak memerlukan pengawal, jadi justru kau yang harus menjaganya", Umi menunjuk Yahiko sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Takahiro "lagipula, ketimbang denganmu, aku lebih cocok dengan adikmu yang temperamennya tak terlalu parah sepertimu".

Muncul pertigaan di kepala Yahiko "apa maksud anda dengan temperamennya tak terlalu parah?".

Ruri melipat kedua tangannya dan terkekeh "maksudnya yang jauh lebih tenang dan takkan terlalu meributkan hal-hal kecil sepertimu, begitu".

Sebelum kakak kembarnya mulai ribut lagi dengan Ruri, Takahiro berlutut di depan Umi sambil menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di depan dadanya "terima kasih banyak karena telah memilih saya sebagai pengawal anda, tuan putri. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk melayani anda kelak".

"aw, ayolah~ berdirilah Takahiro, kau tak perlu bersikap seformal itu padaku. Kita kan teman…", Umi memegang kedua tangan Takahiro dan tersenyum lembut sambil memintanya berdiri.

Tae Yeon mengelus-elus kepala Umi "good girl, Umi-chan".

Melihat bintang yang bersinar di sekitar mata Umi dan Takahiro, Ruri dan Yahiko menyadari ada persekongkolan di antara saudara kembar mereka berdua dan berpikir, dalam hati ingin mengutuk saudara/i mereka _"Umi / Takahiro, dasar pengkhianat?!"_.

"nah, meski ayah Waka tak keberatan, karena si mata sayu keberatan, maaf… kalian berdua tak bisa jadi pengawal mereka", Hak menepuk kepala Waka dan Hwaryun "lagipula aku merasa ayah yang overprotektif disana akan mengejarku sampai ke ujung dunia kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya tersayang".

Hwaryun merengut saat ia melihat Hak dan Jae Ha bertukar pandangan sambil tertawa terkekeh "yah…".

Yona tertawa kecil, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengelus kepala Hwaryun "ta-pi, kalian boleh kemari kapan saja kalian mau, karena kalian keluarga kami, Hwaryun".

Rui mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan bersorak "Rui mau kak Bam?!".

Bam mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi hormat "siap, Rui-chan".

Hanna melipat tangan dan menghela napas sebelum menyeringai "hm, apa boleh buat… sepertinya aku harus puas dengan Zen~".

Zen merasa merinding karena bulu kuduknya berdiri, menggelengkan kepala sambil menunjuk ke arah Hanna "kenapa aku justru merasa kalau aku yang ada dalam bahaya, ayah?".

Mengetahui tingkat keusilan Hanna yang mungkin ia warisi dari Hak, Kija bisa memperkirakan nasib macam apa yang menunggu putranya dan menggelengkan kepala "hanya perasaanmu saja".

Melihat saudara kembar dan temannya sudah memutuskan, Ruri dan Yahiko bertukar pandang dan menghela napas sebelum akhirnya Yahiko memberikan pernyataan perang "lihat saja, tuan putri… kau bilang kau hanya akan menerima seseorang sebagai pengawalmu jika dia lebih kuat darimu dan cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, kan? aku pasti akan berlatih keras sampai tiba saatnya kau memerlukan perlindunganku saat aku jadi lebih kuat darimu!?".

"mimpi di tempat tidur sana", Ruri mendengus sebelum menyeringai, tiba-tiba terlintas ide dalam kepalanya sehingga ia mengacungkan jarinya ke depan Yahiko sambil tersenyum menantang "atau begini saja, akan kuberikan kau kelonggaran… tak perlu menunggu sampai kau lebih kuat dariku karena kau akan kuterima sebagai pengawalku jika sekali saja kau berhasil menolongku saat aku dalam kesulitan atau kau berhasil melindungiku dari bahaya, bagaimana?".

Pupil mata Yahiko melebar karena terkejut "…serius?".

"kalau tak mau, ya sudah, terserahmu…", Ruri mengangkat bahu "lagipula kurasa aku tak selemah itu sampai harus mendapatkan perlindungan darimu".

Dengan semangat prajurit, Yahiko yang muncul pertigaan di kepalanya menunjuk Ruri "suatu saat aku pasti akan melampauimu, lihat saja?!".

Joo Doh menjitak kepala Yahiko sebelum menggiling kepalan tinjunya dengan kepalan tinjunya "semangat yang bagus, tapi bukan begitu cara bicara pada tuan putri, kan?".

Lily mengayunkan tangan "yah, tapi cara bicaranya yang kasar itu kan turunan darimu".

"baiklah, jadi sudah diputuskan, ya~ 8 tahun lagi saat kalian para laki-laki berusia 15 tahun dan ke-4 putri kami berusia 13 tahun…", Yona menepuk tangan untuk memecah pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi dan memberi senyum terbaiknya "selama itu, kalian bisa berlatih bersama putriku sampai tiba saatnya ke-4 putriku memilih siapa yang akan jadi pengawalnya di antara kalian berenam. Ah, kecuali Umi yang sudah memilih siapa pengawalnya".

Lily mengangkat tangan "Yona, aku mengerti syaratmu, tapi kenapa 8 tahun lagi?".

"oh… 8 tahun lagi, saat tuan putri berusia 13 tahun dan putra kita 15 tahun, berarti sama dengan usia ratu dan raja saat beliau mendapatkan Raijuu no Kouka sebagai pengawalnya" ujar Joo Doh menjawab pertanyaan istrinya sebelum Yona menjawab pertanyaannya.

Melihat Hak memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu dan Yona yang menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam, Lily memegangi kedua bahu Yona dari belakang dan menyeringai "hoo~ so sweet~".

"Lily?!" pekik Yona saat Hak berdehem.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Uh-oh, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Apa Yahiko akan berhasil mencapai tujuannya? Apa yang akan terjadi 8 tahun kemudian adalah sesuatu yang tak mereka sangka. See you next time~


	2. Drunk Underage

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Drunk Underage**_

 _Sehari-harinya dia yang paling tenang, tapi ternyata…_

.

* * *

Meski mereka berempat saudara kembar, bukan berarti sifat mereka sama meski kekompakan dan ikatan batin mereka tak perlu diragukan.

Tak seperti Rui, si bungsu yang cengeng karena dia yang paling mudah menangis, Ruri dan Hanna justru pantang menangis. Mengingat Ruri adalah putri sulung, ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab yang paling besar untuk melindungi adik-adiknya dan ia harus kuat, itu sebabnya ia tumbuh jadi anak yang tegar. Lain kasus dengan putri ketiga, Hanna yang memiliki sifat tak mau kalah, belum lagi ditambah sifat keras kepalanya, itu justru membuatnya menjadi anak yang kuat meskipun rasa ingin tahunya yang besar membuatnya takkan puas hingga ia berhasil mendapat jawaban yang bisa menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya dan ia bukan anak yang setengah-setengah, itu sebabnya sampai diperlukan dua pengawal khusus untuknya sementara saudaranya hanya mendapat satu pengawal. Di antara mereka berempat, sehari-harinya memang hanya putri kedua, Umi yang paling tenang dan sikapnya yang bijaksana membuatnya terkesan lebih dewasa ketimbang saudarinya.

Jadi siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Umi yang paling tenang justru jadi yang paling pertama melanggar peraturan? Meski itu terjadi secara tak disengaja…

Sama seperti Hanna, Umi juga memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan tidak setengah-setengah, yang membedakannya dengan Hanna hanyalah, ia berusaha agar sebisa mungkin tak merepotkan orang lain dan sebisa mungkin lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang orang lain agar tak ada orang lain yang tahu.

Apalagi ulahmu kali ini, Umi?

* * *

Siang itu, Umi melihat pamannya, Tae Yeon datang berkunjung bersama kakek buyutnya, Mundok dan jenderal suku angin. Umi sangat menyukai paman Tae Yeon karena Tae Yeon menyayangi mereka, ia paman yang baik dan biasanya paman selalu membawa oleh-oleh untuknya, saudaranya dan orang tuanya. Umi menyambut kedatangan kakek buyut, Mundok yang biasa memeluknya dengan pelukan beruang (pelukannya kuat sekali).

"selamat datang, kakek buyut?!", Umi melepas pelukannya dari Mundok sebelum ia menyambut kedatangan pamannya tersayang dan memeluk Tae Yeon "paman Tae Yeon?!".

Tae Yeon tertawa melihat sambutan keponakannya, ia mengelus kepala Umi sebelum berjongkok di depan Umi, tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kedua tangan Umi "kali ini paman membawa oleh-oleh baju yang cantik dan buku yang bagus, ambillah di kamar paman dan bagilah oleh-oleh itu bersama kakak dan adik-adikmu, oke?".

Umi mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar "oke, paman?!".

"ah, tapi Umi… jangan sentuh dua guci yang ada di rak, ya?", Tae Yeon berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, memperagakan bentuk guci berisi minuman "guci putih dengan ukuran sedang berukiran bunga itu untuk ayah dan ibumu".

"siap?!", Umi memberi tanda ok dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sebelum bergegas menuju kamar yang biasa ditempati Tae Yeon.

Setelah melihat-lihat buku yang dibawa Tae Yeon, Umi yang memutuskan akan meminta bantuan Takahiro untuk membawa oleh-oleh dari pamannya, tak sengaja menyenggol meja di dekatnya. Ia pun menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ada di tangannya untuk menangkap salah satu guci yang terjatuh dari rak di atas meja.

"safe…", Umi menghela napas lega saat berhasil menangkap guci itu. Di antara para saudarinya, ia memang yang paling lincah meski secara keseluruhan memang Ruri yang paling kuat. 'Tunggu, bukankah ini guci yang diberitahu paman Tae Yeon barusan?' pikirnya saat mengintip isi guci itu. Ia mengendus harumnya aroma bunga dan buah-buahan dari minuman di dalam guci itu.

" _ternyata hanya minuman? Tapi kenapa paman Tae Yeon melarangku menyentuh jus buah ini?"_ , Umi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada orang yang mengintipnya di sekitarnya (kamar yang biasa ditempati pamannya ini memang jarang dilewati orang). Batinnya berperang, ia penasaran dengan rasa minuman yang aromanya sangat menggoda ini.

" _tak boleh, Umi?! paman Tae Yeon bilang ini untuk ayah dan ibu, kan?!"_ , Umi menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melirik kembali isi botol tersebut _"…tapi seteguk saja, mungkin tak masalah, kan?"_.

* * *

Setelah Tae Yeon menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan Hak dan Yona, ia pamit ke kamarnya lebih dulu, meninggalkan Mundok dan Tae Woo yang masih ingin bicara dengan Hak dan Yona. Saat ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya itulah, di tengah jalan Tae Yeon melihat Takahiro memanggilnya dan menanyakan dimana putri Umi. Tae Yeon melihat pangeran kembar, adik ke-4 putri kembar, Shinmei dan Hokuto juga ada di dekat kaki Takahiro.

Shinmei menoleh ke arah si bungsu "padahal katanya kak Umi, dia janji mau main sama kita hari ini… ya, kan?".

Hokuto menganggukkan kepalanya "iya".

"memang kakak kalian yang lain kemana?" tanya Tae Yeon membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"kak Rui pergi ke Kuuto bersama kak Waka dan kak Hwaryun. Kak Hanna sedang mengusili kak Zen" jawab Hokuto yang membuat Takahiro dan Tae Yeon menautkan alis sambil berpikir 'lagi?' begitu mendengar Hanna mengusili Zen.

"kalau kak Ruri lagi mesra-mesraan sama kak Yahiko di perpustakaan" ujar Shinmei yang detik berikutnya dijitak oleh Ruri yang baru tiba bersama Yahiko.

"siapa yang kau bilang lagi mesra-mesraan dengan pengawalku, bocah sialan?", muncul pertigaan di kepala Ruri yang berdiri di belakang mereka bersama Yahiko dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia tersipu malu karena Yahiko juga memalingkan wajahnya untuk sesaat dengan pipi merona merah sampai ke telinga.

Yahiko berdehem dengan wajah tersipu malu "anda salah paham, pangeran Shinmei. Saya hanya memeriksa mata tuan putri karena mata putri Ruri kemasukan debu barusan".

"dia hanya meniup mataku, kenapa malah dibilang mesra-mesraan?" gerutu Ruri mengangkat adik laki-lakinya yang berusia 10 tahun itu "sebagai hukumannya, ayo main denganku~".

"paman, tolong aku?!" ronta Shinmei yang dibawa Ruri seperti guling.

"semoga kau selamat, kak" ujar Hokuto sembunyi di belakang Takahiro melambaikan tangan.

"dasar pengkhianat?!" pekik Shinmei.

"oh? Kata siapa hanya kau sendiri yang kubawa?", Ruri berhenti sambil melirik ke arah Yahiko "Yahiko".

Yahiko mengangguk, ia sudah hapal kelakuan tuan putrinya ini "pangeran Hokuto juga ikut untuk pelajaran tambahan dari putri Ruri, sebelum pangeran bicara yang tidak-tidak pada yang mulia raja dan permaisuri".

"TIDAK!?" teriak pangeran kembar yang malang dari kejauhan saat dibawa oleh si putri sulung kerajaan Kouka dan pengawalnya.

"kakakmu dan Ruri makin kompak saja" ujar Tae Yeon tertawa geli melihat apa yang terjadi.

"begitulah, keduanya jadi tambah dekat setelah insiden tahun lalu…", Takahiro tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menepuk kepalan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya yang lain "nah, sekarang waktunya mencari tuan putri Umi".

Bicara soal Umi, Tae Yeon merasa heran, tak biasanya Umi membuat saudaranya khawatir seperti ini. Kemana dia? Akhirnya, Tae Yeon pun membantu Takahiro untuk mencarinya.

* * *

Takahiro, tahun ini 16 tahun, resmi menjadi pengawal tuan putri Umi yang berusia 14 tahun sejak tahun lalu. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa pada orang tuanya. Yang lebih penting, ia tak tahu harus bilang apa pada orang tua putri Umi yang merupakan raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka. Ia terkejut bukan main karena ia yang mencari Umi bersama Tae Yeon yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan Hak dan Yona, menemukan sang putri tergeletak di kamar pamannya. Kelalaiannya mengawasi Umi kali ini pasti akan membuatnya dimarahi kedua orang tuanya (yah, mungkin reaksi ibunya, Lily hanya akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi lain cerita dengan ayahnya yang galak itu) dan orang tua Umi. Takahiro menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tak habis pikir, apa keluarganya dikutuk oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan ini?

Tahun lalu Yahiko, kakak kembarnya yang kena sial. Meski berujung baik dimana Yahiko diterima oleh Ruri sebagai pengawalnya, Yahiko terluka parah saat berusaha melindungi Ruri dalam insiden penculikan itu. Kini ia yang kena sial, padahal ia kira ia takkan terkena masalah mengingat perilaku Umi yang tenang, bijaksana dan dewasa tapi siapa sangka kalau ia akan kena batunya sekarang.

Tae Yeon, tahun ini 25 tahun, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau keponakannya yang berusia 11 tahun di bawahnya ini akan meminum sake yang rencananya akan ia hadiahkan pada kakaknya. Selesai berpikir, Tae Yeon menepuk dahinya _"duh, aku harus bilang apa pada kakak dan kakak ipar? tahun ini usia Umi masih 14 tahun, dengan kata lain dia minum sake saat masih di bawah umur…"_.

"paman Tae Yeon?!", Umi yang wajahnya memerah mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Tae Yeon dengan langkah gontai sebelum ia tersandung dan kehilangan keseimbangan "oh…".

Sebelum Umi jatuh ke lantai, Tae Yeon lebih dulu menangkapnya. Ia melihat isi guci minuman yang berisi sake terbaik dari suku angin itu kini kosong melompong "astaga, Umi… kau minum dua botol sake ini sampai habis?".

"siapa yang minum sake, paman… Aku hanya mencicipi jus itu sedikit… hick?!", Umi tertawa sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Tae Yeon "tapi karena rasanya enaak sekali, tanpa sadar kuminum sampai habis… hehehe… maaf, paman…".

Tae Yeon menepuk dahinya, sakit kepala mendadak "…Takahiro, tolong panggilkan kak Hak dan kak Yona kemari".

"siap, tuan", Takahiro membungkukkan badan sebelum pergi keluar _"duh, pasti dimarahi…"_.

* * *

"ada yang lihat Umi?" tanya Ruri yang menggendong Shinmei di bahunya.

"kedua pangeran mencari putri Umi karena ingin bermain dengannya, tapi kami tak menemukan beliau dimanapun" tambah Yahiko yang menggendong Hokuto di bahunya.

Shinmei mengangkat sebelah tangannya "soalnya kak Umi sudah janji mau main sama kita".

Hokuto mengangguk "benar".

Rui, Waka, Hwaryun, Hanna dan Zen jadi ikut khawatir. Apa mereka harus lapor pada orang tua mereka?

"hey, kenapa berkumpul disini?" ujar Hak mengacak-acak rambut Rui dan Hanna, namun setelah Rui dan Hanna tak memberikan reaksi cerewet mereka seperti biasanya, Hak tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini "kenapa?".

Anak-anak itu pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yona dan Hak. Sebelum Hak atau Yona meminta pengawal dan dayang di kastil untuk melakukan pencarian, untungnya sebelum terjadi keributan, Takahiro tiba di saat yang tepat.

Takahiro muncul di belakang mereka "yang mulia, permaisuri, tuan Tae Yeon menunggu anda berdua di kamar beliau, sekarang, darurat".

Yona dan Hak saling bertukar pandang sebelum meminta sekumpulan anak-anak yang khawatir itu untuk menunggu di kamar si putri kembar.

* * *

Takahiro membungkukkan badan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya "saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, yang mulia, permaisuri, ini karena kelalaianku".

Hak menyeringai, ia menautkan alis sambil menutupi mulutnya, bertanya dengan suara bergetar "…apa kau bercanda? Berapa banyak yang dia minum?".

"seperti yang kau lihat, kak…", Tae Yeon yang duduk di tepi ranjang menunjuk ke arah dua botol sake berbentuk guci berukuran 30 cm yang mampu menampung sedikitnya 1 liter dan dengan kata lain Umi sudah menenggak dua liter sake itu seorang diri "maaf, ini juga kelalaianku karena aku meletakkannya di tempat terbuka yang bisa dijangkau anak-anak sepertinya".

Umi melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Tae Yeon dari belakang, ia dibaringkan oleh Tae Yeon ke ranjang barusan setelah Takahiro meninggalkan mereka berdua "memangnya siapa… hick?! yang anak-anak… paman? Yang anak-anak itu… hanya Shinmei dan Hokuto, kan?".

Yona mendelik pada suaminya yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak "Haaaak!? kenapa kau malah tertawa!? ini sama sekali tidak lucu?!".

Hak terkekeh sambil menghapus air matanya akibat tertawa terlalu keras "hee, tapi setidaknya putri kita bisa meng-handle sake pertamanya dengan baik… sepertinya dia cukup kuat minum".

"paman… bawakan jus itu lagi… aku mau jus itu lagi…" rengek Umi menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Tae Yeon dan mengetuk pipi Tae Yeon dengan jari tangannya yang lentik.

Tae Yeon mengelus-elus kepala Umi "nanti saja kalau kau sudah dewasa, ya".

Umi menggesekkan pipinya ke tangan Tae Yeon "ah~ kapan?".

"tunggu 2 tahun lagi…", Tae Yeon menghela napas lega saat Umi terkapar karena tertidur "benar-benar deh, anak ini… tak kusangka dia kuat minum juga… turunan darimu kah, kak?".

"sepertinya begitu" ujar Hak tertawa sambil menggendong Umi ala bridal style.

"duh, maaf sekali… maaf merepotkanmu, Tae Yeon" ujar Yona membungkukkan kepala sebelum ia mengajak Hak membawa Umi ke kamarnya.

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Tentu saja Yona memarahi Umi untuk tindakannya yang memalukan. Meski tak disangka-sangka, Hak bukannya memarahinya, malah memujinya karena ia salut, Umi bahkan tak muntah dan bisa mengatasi alkohol pertamanya dengan baik. Hak tak melarangnya jika Umi ingin minum sake, tapi ia baru boleh minum sake saat cukup umur, jadi jika Umi ingin minum sake lagi, dia masih harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi setelah ia berusia 16 tahun. Rui tak tahu harus bilang apa. Ruri dan Hanna jelas tertawa keras sementara Shinmei dan Hokuto yang masih kecil tak tahu mengapa dua kakak perempuannya ini tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu.

"duh, berisik… bisa diam tidak?" gerutu Umi yang memeluk guling dan bantalnya, ia mengalami hangover sebagai efek akibat mabuk kemarin. Ia mendelik ke arah kakak dan adiknya "kalau kau hanya ingin menggodaku soal kemarin, keluar sana. Kepalaku pusing".

"siapa sangka… kau yang dikenal sebagai anak baik-baik, malah yang paling pertama melanggar peraturan? Meski tak sengaja, sih", Ruri terkekeh sebelum menyingkap poni adiknya ke belakang telinganya "tapi serius, bagaimana rasanya?".

Hanna duduk di samping Ruri "yang kau minum itu, apa rasanya enak? Bagaimana rasanya setelah minum sake itu, kak?".

"memang kenapa, sih? Kok, jadi pada penasaran?' tanya Umi heran, sejujurnya ia merasa bahwa sake yang ia minum memang enak dan ia berniat mencobanya lagi kelak, saat ia sudah dibolehkan minum sake.

"wajar saja jika penasaran, kan? lagipula di antara kita yang perempuan, kan cuma kak Waka yang sudah bisa minum sake", Hwaryun yang berusia 15 tahun, melirik ke arah Waka yang berusia 17 tahun "tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu teler karena sake, ya?".

Waka tertawa kecil "maaf ya, Hwaryun masih harus menunggu setahun lagi sampai dia dibolehkan minum sake".

Takahiro yang pernah lomba minum dengan Waka mengakui "Waka kuat minum seperti ayahnya, paman Zeno".

"ah, Takahiro, kau tak dimarahi oleh ayah dan ibuku, kan?" tanya Umi yang teringat bagaimana nasib pengawalnya ini.

Tentu saja Yona dan Hak tak memarahinya meski ia sudah bersiap, tapi muncul pertigaan di kepala Takahiro yang merengut saat kakak kembarnya, Yahiko menepuk bahu Takahiro sambil berusaha menahan tawa "kalau mau ketawa, ketawa saja, kak?!".

"oh, maaf… ini sedang kutahan, kok…" ujar Yahiko yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak di saat yang bersamaan dengan Ruri. Rupanya semalam setelah apa yang terjadi pada Umi diketahui oleh Joo Doh dan Lily, Lily memang hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Hak sebelum Joo Doh meminta maaf pada Yona. Masalahnya adalah setelah itu, malam itu Ruri dan Yahiko melihat Joo Doh yang mengejar Takahiro sambil mengacungkan kedua pedangnya pada putranya untuk melatih ulang putranya atas kelalaian putranya.

"duh, maaf sekali, ya… gara-gara aku…".

"sudahlah, tuan putri Umi… tak apa-apa kok, sungguh… sudah biasa, kan? sifat ayahku memang begitu, lagipula aku tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan sesuatu meski pernah dipergoki oleh anak kecil seperti seseorang" gumam Takahiro menyeringai yang membuat tubuh Ruri dan Yahiko sempat menegang.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar sebelum Tae Yeon masuk untuk menengok kondisi Umi, ia bahkan membawakan aromaterapi dengan aroma lavender, teh herbal dengan wewangian bunga yang tak lain adalah teh Yun Ho, oleh-oleh khas suku bumi dan beberapa cemilan pengganjal perut seperti sakuramochi, dango dll. Aromaterapi dan teh itu sengaja ia bawakan untuk Umi agar Umi merasa baikan. Cemilan itu dibawa sebab meskipun Umi tak selera makan, paling tidak harus ada sesuatu yang masuk sebagai pengganjal perut (walau semua cemilan itu pada akhirnya kebanyakan dimakan oleh keponakannya yang lain bersama pengawal dan sahabatnya).

Setelah memberitahu kalau ia akan pulang besok, Tae Yeon duduk di tepi ranjang Umi, bertopang dagu "kau ingat apa yang terjadi?".

"eh? Enggak… memangnya kenapa, paman?", Umi menoleh balik ke arah pamannya, namun saat ia melihat Tae Yeon memasang ekspresi datar, perasaannya jadi tak enak "eng, anu… paman? apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh atau yang tidak-tidak saat mabuk kemarin?".

"ah, baguslah kalau tak ingat… lebih baik kau tak usah mengingatnya, terlalu memalukan" sahut Tae Yeon tersenyum geli sambil menepuk kepala Umi, cepat-cepat beranjak sambil memalingkan wajahnya sebelum keluar kamar.

"hoo… ekspresi yang menarik" gumam Yahiko yang berdiri di samping pintu sebelum menyantap bakpau dagingnya, ia melihat dengan sangat jelas ekspresi Tae Yeon barusan.

"kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Ruri.

"bukan hal penting, tuan putri", Yahiko menjawab dengan senyum lebar sebelum ia menyantap kembali bakpau dagingnya, tadi ia memang sengaja bicara dengan suara pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Sementara itu di lorong, Tae Yeon menutupi wajahnya yang memerah _"meski hanya untuk sesaat, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia keponakanmu yang jauh lebih muda darimu, Tae Yeon… kau tidak seharusnya melihatnya sebagai wanita…"_.

* * *

 _ **Kemarin…**_

Setelah Takahiro keluar kamar, Tae Yeon membopong Umi ala bridal style dengan tujuan untuk membaringkan Umi ke ranjang.

Siapa sangka, Umi malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Tae Yeon "paman, kenapa kau tak punya istri atau kekasih? Apa tak ada wanita di luar sana yang membuatmu tertarik?".

Tae Yeon menautkan alis, bagaimana bisa anak usia 14 tahun berbicara seperti gadis dewasa? Tae Yeon menyentl dahi Umi karena merasa Umi mengejeknya "dasar nakal, jangan macam-macam… tunggu sampai orang tuamu datang kemari dan…".

Tae Yeon terbelalak saat Umi menciumnya. Di bibir. Sebelum ia mencium pipi dan dahinya lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Sepasang bola mata seungu langit di kala senja membius dirinya untuk sesaat.

Sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggungnya, Umi berbisik "apa kau tak bisa melihatku sebagai wanita, Tae Yeon?".

Sebelum Umi berbuat lebih jauh atau dia sendiri kehilangan akal sehatnya, Tae Yeon mendorong Umi ke ranjang, menyuruhnya tidur dan menjaga jarak dengannya, menunggu di depan pintu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sampai kakaknya datang.

Tae Yeon berharap ia salah lihat. Tae Yeon berharap itu hanya karena efek mabuk. Perasaan yang terpancar dari pandangan mata ungu yang sempat membiusnya untuk sesaat itu adalah perasaan yang ia kenal di masa lalu. Sama dengan tatapan wanita yang ia cintai, cinta pertamanya, mendiang kekasihnya yang meninggal saat Tae Yeon berusia 19 tahun. Pandangan penuh cinta yang tulus, bukan sebagai keluarga, tapi sebagai kekasih.

Tae Yeon dikejutkan oleh banyak hal. Seperti bagaimana ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan diserang keponakannya sendiri, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau keponakannya yang pendiam dan manis, yang biasanya paling tenang, bijaksana dan dewasa di antara para saudara/i-nya, ternyata bisa menjadi wanita penggoda saat ia mabuk.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Aku merasa kita kekurangan AkaYona fanfiction Indonesia, karena itu kubuat ini untuk menambah bahan bacaan. Hahaha, hope you guys enjoy this ^_^


	3. Dream and Sakura Tree, Under the Tree

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3 – Dream and Sakura Tree, Under the Tree**_

 _Di alam mimpi di bawah pohon Sakura_

 _Aku bertemu denganmu_

 _Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu_

.

* * *

Di tengah malam di tengah kesendirian, aku akan berjalan di antara lembutnya angin malam musim semi yang hangat, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa aku telah memasuki alam ingatanku dimana aku berlayar tanpa kekhawatiran.

Aku bisa mendengar suara yang lemah lembut, halus seperti bisikan sungai yang mengalir ini. Saat angin mengelus pipiku, kenangan indah itu mulai kabur bersamaan.

Musim kelopak bunga Sakura putih kini hanya hadir dalam mimpi yang jauh. Di dalam mimpi, kelopak bunga yang menari berbisik padaku, kata-kata yang tak akan bisa kulupakan.

* * *

Tahun ini Tae Yeon berusia 19 tahun, seusia dengan Hak saat ia meninggalkan suku angin bersama Yona.

" _bersantailah disini sampai kami kembali kemari untuk menjemputmu, mengerti?"._

" _jangan memaksakan dirimu dan jaga kesehatanmu, oke?"._

Tae Yeon menghela napas, tahun ini ia sudah berusia 19 tahun tapi kakak laki-lakinya dan istri kakaknya itu masih saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Kakeknya, Mundok mengirimnya ke kuil bernama kuil Hiouin (kuil Sakura merah) yang berada di perbatasan antara Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan wilayah suku Bumi kerajaan Kouka, yang diketahui sebagai klnik terbaik Kekaisaran Kai, termasuk untuk penyakit paru-paru. Dia datang ke kuil ini bersama Yona, Hak, Yun dan ke-4 Ksatria Naga sebelum mereka menitipkannya di kuil ini dan mempercayakan kuil Hiouin dalam menangani pengobatan untuk penyakit paru-parunya, dengan jaminan dari Geun Tae tentunya (jika tidak, kemungkinan besar kakaknya akan menolak ide ini sejak awal jika tempat ini tidak aman baginya).

Tae Yeon bergumam "mereka benar-benar overprotektif, padahal kesehatanku tidak begitu buruk jika mereka bandingkan dengan saat aku masih anak-anak".

Meski ia biasa dimanjakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya sejak kecil, Tae Yeon adalah anak baik yang tak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya cemas. Seiring tubuh dan jiwanya berkembang dalam proses pendewasaan sejak remaja hingga dewasa, ia kini tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang kalem. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi dan dia sudah dewasa sekarang meski masih ada beberapa hal yang sulit ia mengerti.

Dia kini seusia dengan kakaknya saat Hak meninggalkan suku Angin dengan (saat ini) istrinya tapi Tae Yeon masih belum mengerti tentang cinta. Bahkan ia masih belum memiliki cinta pertama. Terkadang jika ada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti, ia akan bertanya pada Yun, salah satu paman Naga-nya atau kakak-kakak di suku Angin seperti Tae Woo dan Han Dae tapi di untuk yang satu ini, sulit menjelaskannya karena hal ini hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang merasakannya sendiri seperti yang dialami oleh kakaknya. Tae Yeon tertawa geli jika teringat bagaimana Hak menendang dan menerbangkan Jae Ha yang berusaha menjelaskan soal cinta padanya (kata Hak, Jae Ha justru hanya akan meracuni pikirannya yang polos).

Bukannya dia ingin jatuh cinta pada seseorang, ia mengerti kalau hal ini tak bisa diprediksi tapi ia penasaran dan ia ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya memiliki cinta yang bisa mengubah kehidupannya seperti yang dialami kakaknya. Dia tak pernah mengira sebelumnya jika ternyata kakaknya akan menjadi Raja Kouka saat ini. Hanya kebetulan, cinta pertama kakaknya adalah putri kerajaan Kouka yang berarti jika kakaknya menikah dengannya, tentu saja ia akan menjadi Raja. Ia tahu, kakaknya pasti mengerti konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung ketika menikah dengan Yona tapi Hak tetap memilih Yona. Dia tahu apa yang Hak pikirkan tentang 'bangsawan', tapi tak peduli seberapa menyebalkannya itu bagi Hak, tetap perasaannya pada Yona yang lebih kuat.

Sebenarnya, Mundok sudah beberapa kali bertanya apakah ada gadis yang ia sukai, karena seperti yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hak di masa lalu, Mundok menawarkan perjodohan dan ide bahwa ia akan memiliki tunangan membuatnya merasa… bingung? Atau menyusahkan? Tae Yeon hanya ingin mencoba untuk menemukan dan merasakan 'cinta pertama' dengan usahanya sendiri meski ia tahu, hal itu agak sulit jika mengingat kesehatannya. Tae Yeon tak mengetahui akan takdirnya, ia akan menemukan cinta pertamanya disini.

* * *

Siang itu ketika tengah berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai di antara pepohonan Sakura yang cantik yang ada di belakang kuil, Tae Yeon berhenti di depan pohon Sakura yang tertua dan terbesar di antara pepohonan di taman ini. Tiba-tiba, ia bertekuk lutut sambil memegangi dadanya karena ia merasa napasnya sesak akibat penyakitnya yang kambuh. Ia kesulitan bernapas dan sialnya, tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. Obatnya masih ada di kamar dan dia belum meminumnya pasca makan siang. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia meminum obat itu sebelum ia jalan-jalan kemari. Ia tak mengira kalau penyakitnya akan kambuh mengingat kondisinya hari ini cukup sehat, sehingga ia tak meminum obatnya.

"hei, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?".

Saat ia menyadari bayangan seseorang di hadapannya, Tae Yeon mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang mata biru langit bertemu dengan sepasang permata Peridot. Rambut panjang bergelombang yang mencapai lutunya ibarat ombak lautan yang tertiup angin. Tapi dengan warna pink Sakura, rambut yang menyusuri punggung dan bahu wanita itu pasca tertiup angin, terlihat seperti kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan.

 _Gadis yang seperti kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran_

Itu kesan pertamanya tentang gadis itu.

Gadis itu menyentuh dahinya sebelum berjongkok di depannya "hm… tak demam, tapi wajahmu pucat… kau tak enak badan? Dimana yang sakit? Apa perlu kupanggil seseorang kemari?".

"penyakitku… kambuh…", Tae Yeon mencengkram ujung kimononya, menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha bicara di tengah napasnya yang tersendat "tolong… sandarkan saja aku… di pohon… sampai aku… merasa baikan…".

Ketimbang melakukan apa yang ia minta, gadis itu menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Tae Yeon terkejut, tapi pelukannya terasa menenangkan. Tangannya menepuk punggungnya perlahan sambil bersenandung, entah bagaimana ia merasa napasnya tak sesak lagi dan penyakitnya yang kambuh pun reda setelah mereka ada dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

Setelah pernapasannya normal kembali, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut "sudah merasa baikan?".

"iya, terima kasih banyak… tapi…", Tae Yeon memicingkan mata, ia tak pernah melihatnya di kuil, yang berarti kemungkinan ia hanya pengunjung kuil atau warga desa dari salah desa yang ada di dekat kuil "siapa kau?".

"panggil saja aku Yume", Yume tersenyum dengan manis, dengan lembut ia menarik lengan baju Tae Yeon untuk membantunya berdiri sebelum mengajaknya kembali ke kuil "mari kuantar, aku akan pulang setelah itu".

Setelah mereka tiba di tanah lapang di belakang kuil, tak jauh dari gedung kuil, Yume melepaskan tangannya sebelum ia melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelum Yume pergi, Tae Yeon menggenggam tangannya, mengejutkan Yume yang kembali menoleh ke belakang.

Dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip "ya?".

Tae Yeon tersipu, ia melepas genggaman tangannya karena menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar, ia masih ingin bersamanya, itulah sebabnya ia menggenggam tangannya "ah, maaf… maksudku… bisa kita bertemu lagi?".

"tentu saja, kau bisa menemuiku di tepi sungai dekat pohon Sakura di belakang kuil ini", Yume mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia menunjuk ke arah dimana ia bertemu Tae Yeon tadi sebelum ia pergi "sampai jumpa besok~".

Tae Yeon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, setelah sosoknya tak lagi terlihat ia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan jika teringat apa yang ia rasakan saat Yume memeluknya. Ini terasa janggal baginya, sejak kecil ia sudah biasa dipeluk oleh orang lain yang menganggapnya manis seperti Yona atau para perempuan di suku Angin. Jadi kenapa satu pelukan dari Yume, gadis yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini malah membuat perasaannya jadi tak menentu begini?

"tuan Tae Yeon?!".

Tae Yeon tersentak saat melihat wajah cemberut tabib senior, tabib tertua yang paling ahli di antara para tabib di kuil Hiouin, wanita paruh baya itu yang memegang tanggung jawab untuk perawatan medisnya selama Tae Yeon tinggal disini "gah, nenek?!".

Dia menarik kupingnya, memarahinya sebelum menyeretnya kembali ke kamar "panggil aku bu Yushi atau dokter Yushi, bocah?! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi keluar tanpa meminum obatmu?! Kali ini akan kupastikan kau meminum obatmu?!".

Tae Yeon hanya bisa meminta maaf pada tabib senior ini "waa, maaf?!".

* * *

Setelah penyakitnya kambuh kemarin, terutama setelah dokternya mengomelinya karena ia lalai meminum obatnya dengan benar (lagi), kali ini Tae Yeon membawa beberapa barang dalam tasnya mulai dari obatnya, buku (yang biasa ia baca saat bosan), minuman dan makanan. Saat ia hampir tiba di tempat pertemuannya dengan Yume, ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi di tengah suara bel bergemerincing. Ia menyadari suara itu berasal dari bel di gelang yang ada di kedua tangan dan kaki Yume. Bel itu bergemerincing di setiap gerakan dansanya, Yume menari sambil menyanyikan lagu yang ia senandungkan padanya kemarin. Tae Yeon duduk di atas akar pohon Sakura sebelum ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di sampingnya dan mengamati Yume dalam diam. Setelah Yume selesai menari, Tae Yeon bertepuk tangan dan memujinya.

Yume duduk di samping Tae Yeon, tersenyum malu-malu "terima kasih, kau sengaja diam karena tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasiku, kan?".

"sama-sama", Tae Yeon menawarkan air minumnya "mau minum?".

"tentu", Yume berterimakasih lagi padanya sebelum minum, dan ia bertanya setelah memberikan botol minum itu kembali "kau belum memberitahuku namamu".

"namaku Son Tae Yeon".

"nama yang bagus", Yume mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum "senang bertemu denganmu, Tae Yeon".

Tae Yeon menjabat tangannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya "senang bertemu denganmu juga, Yume".

"kau tinggal di kuil?".

"yah, aku salah satu pasien mereka".

Teringat apa yang terjadi pertama kali mereka bertemu, Yume bisa menebaknya "paru-parumu?".

Tae Yeon mengangguk "ya, paru-paruku lemah sejak lahir, setidaknya itu yang diberitahu kakek dan kakakku. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tinggal di desa di bawah kuil?".

Yume memberitahunya bahwa ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya di salah satu desa yang ada di kaki gunung di bawah kuil Hiouin ini tapi dia selalu datang ke taman Sakura ini setiap kali neneknya pergi bekerja di kuil Hiouin "kenapa kau pikir aku bukan salah satu dari pasien di kuil Hiouin?".

"yah, selain kau terlihat bahagia dan ceria, kau seperti tak punya kekhawatiran, tak punya beban dan kau juga sepertinya tidak peduli dengan sekelilingmu, seperti tak ada yang membuatmu susah atau meresahkan pikiranmu".

"hm… jadi aku terlihat seperti itu, ya?", Yume tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, berputar di tempat sebelum menangkap dan melempar kelopak bunga Sakura di tangannya, tersenyum ceria "tentu saja, karena kebahagiaan adalah hal terpenting bagiku. Apa artinya hidup jika kau tidak menikmati hidupmu saat kau masih punya waktu di dunia ini?".

 _Dia begitu cantik, bersinar seperti sinar matahari dan bebas seperti angin_

Itu kesan keduanya tentang gadis itu.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura, menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Kadang Tae Yeon menonton Yume yang berlatih menari dan bernyanyi atau Yume mendengarkan Tae Yeon membacakan buku yang ia bawakan untuknya. Kadang ada juga seperti hari ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling bercerita dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka ceritakan satu sama lain, seperti dongeng atau legenda yang berasal dari kerajaan mereka masing-masing hingga pengalaman hidup mereka selagi berbaring di padang rumput dekat taman bunga di tepi sungai. Pemandangan disini sangat indah, seperti berada di dalam lukisan. Tae Yeon mengerti alasan kenapa Yume selalu mengitari taman ini untuk menghabiskan waktu, dia juga sangat menyukai tempat yang damai ini. Kali ini mereka bercerita tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Ibu kandung Yume adalah salah satu tabib di kastil Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan dia tak mengingat ayahnya sama sekali. Yang ia tahu tentang ayah kandungnya hanyalah ayahnya sudah meninggal saat ibunya masih mengandungnya. Kata neneknya, itu terjadi akibat perang, dan karena perang itu jugalah ibunya dan neneknya mengungsi ke kuil Hiouin, hanya sampai mereka bisa membuat rumah mereka sendiri di salah satu desa di kaki gunung di bawah kuil. Setelah Yume lahir di kuil Hiouin, ibunya membantu jalannya klinik di kuil Hiouin hingga akhirnya ibunya dipanggil untuk mengabdi di kastil saat Yume masih berusia 6 tahun.

"sudah 10 tahun sejak ibu meninggalkanku bersama nenek untuk bekerja di kastil dan aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nenek sejak saat itu", Yume yang berbaring di padang rumput mengayunkan kakinya naik dan turun "sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, ibu tak pernah kembali kemari karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kastil".

Tae Yeon meletakkan bukunya di dadanya sebelum menoleh ke samping "tunggu, itu berarti sejak kau berusia 6 tahun sampai kau berusia 16 tahun saat ini, selama 10 tahun ini kau sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan ibumu lagi?".

Yume mengangguk "yap".

Tae Yeon mengubah posisi berbaringnya, tiarap sambil bertopang dagu "…apa kau tak merasa kesepian karena tak bisa bertemu ibumu?".

"apa boleh buat, lagipula aku dan nenek tak bisa protes karena ibu bekerja keras untuk mengirim uang padaku dan nenek. Meski ibu tak pernah pulang ke rumah, ia selalu mengirim uang dan obat setiap bulan ke rumah".

"obat? Untuk siapa? nenekmu?".

"…untukku".

Meskipun Tae Yeon bertanya padanya, Yume tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang penyakitnya. Sejujurnya ia penasaran, penyakit macam apa yang ia idap? Ketimbang terlihat pucat dan lemah seperti orang sakit pada umumnya, Yume justru selalu terlihat sehat, lincah dan kuat seolah ia tak mengidap penyakit apapun. Ia tak ingin memaksanya untuk memberitahunya tentang penyakitnya jadi ia hanya akan menunggu hingga Yume sendiri yang memberitahunya tentang penyakitnya jika ia sudah siap memberitahunya atau bersedia memberitahunya.

"ini penyakit yang aneh, akibat penyakit ini, sebenarnya tak seharusnya aku berada disini, di luar rumah tapi aku tak suka dikurung", Yume mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke atas, meraih langit biru di atas sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Tae Yeon dan tersenyum "itu sebabnya, aku selalu pergi ke taman ini setiap kali nenekku pergi bekerja ke kuil Hiouin".

Nampaknya nenek Yume baru kembali setelah matahari terbenam karena ia bekerja di kuil Hiouin sampai sore, yang berarti Yume selalu memanfaatkan saat itu untuk menyusup dari rumahnya dan pergi ke taman ini.

Yume menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya "tapi~ tolong jangan beritahu nenekku bahwa aku selalu kemari untuk bermain di luar rumah".

"memangnya aku tahu yang mana nenekmu di antara banyaknya orang-orang di kuil Hiouin… tapi tetap saja, kau harus pulang dan menurut pada nenekmu. Tunjukkan jalan pulang ke rumahmu, biar kuantar kau pulan", Tae Yeon menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri namun ditepis oleh Yume yang menolak untuk pulang ke rumah.

"ah, ayolah, Tae Yeon!? Aku akan baik-baik saja selama penyakitku tak kambuh!? Lagipula aku bisa katakan dengan yakin kalau kondisiku tak separah kondisimu?!", Yume cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "berhenti membahasku kali ini!? Bagaimana denganmu? Jika mengingat kondisimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, penyakit di paru-parumu belum sembuh sampai sekarang, kan?".

Benar, dia dikirim kemari karena penyakit di paru-parunya tapi belum ada perkembangan yang berarti dari kondisinya sendiri. Ia merindukan rumahnya di Fuuga. Ia duduk di samping Yume dan meminta maaf karena mencoba memaksanya pulang saat ia masih belum ingin pulang.

Wajah cemberut Yume seketika berubah dipenuhi kekhawatiran saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Tae Yeon "Tae Yeon, kau merindukan kampung halamanmu? Seperti apa tempat asalmu itu?".

Tae Yeon tersenyum dan kembali berbaring bersama Yume di padang rumput itu. Ia menceritakan tentang Fuuga dan keluarganya seperti bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama anggota suku angin atau keluarganya, termasuk beberapa kejadian lucu yang terjadi di antara kakaknya dengan para pamannya, entah paman Naga-nya atau anggota suku Angin seperti Tae Woo dan Han Dae.

"aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat menyayangi mereka, mereka semua pasti sangat menyayangimu, kan?".

"ya, terutama kakek dan kakak laki-lakiku yang sangat baik padaku sejak aku masih kecil, meski ada saatnya mereka bertengkar yang biasanya berakhir saat mereka berdua sudah kelelahan atau kakak iparku, istri kakakku melerai mereka".

"tetap saja, sulit kupercaya kalau ternyata kau cucu Son Mundok, tetua suku Angin dan adik Raja Hak dari Kouka… yang kumaksud sulit dipercaya adalah karena kau tak mirip dengan mereka, terutama dengan tubuhmu yang lemah, mengingat betapa kuatnya mereka sebagai prajurit".

"jahatnya…".

"kenyataan".

"tentu saja tak mirip, aku hanya diadopsi oleh kakek saat aku masih bayi. Dari apa yang kakakku ceritakan, kakek dan kakakku menemukanku di salah satu desa miskin di wilayah suku api dimana wabah penyakit merajalela disana dan menghancurkan desa tersebut. Aku masih bayi, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun, saat mendiang ibuku meminta kakek angkatku untuk membawaku. Aku tak tahu seperti apa ayah dan ibuku, karena itulah …", Tae Yeon mengelus kepala Yume dan tersenyum "…kupikir kau yang masih bisa mengingat ibumu masih bisa dibilang beruntung".

"…mendengar ceritamu, membuatku merasa ada beberapa bagian dari masa lalu kita yang mirip".

"kenapa bisa?".

"yah, kita berdua sama-sama tak tahu tentang ayah kita. Perbedaannya, aku masih ingat seperti apa ibuku yang masih hidup sedangkan kau tidak. Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan nenekku sedangkan kau tinggal dengan kakekmu, dan…", setelah menghitung dengan jarinya, Yume menyeringai yang membuat Tae Yeon mendapat firasa buruk sebelum Yume lanjut bicara "terakhir, kau tuan muda yang dimanjakan sementara aku bukan, tapi itu bukan berarti aku iri padamu, sama sekali tidak".

Tae Yeon merengut, jadi ini sebabnya kenapa firasatnya tak enak barusan "Yume?! Jangan bicara seolah aku ini bocah manja?!".

"oh? Tapi nyatanya kau memang dimanjakan, kan?", Yume menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum ia lari dari Tae Yeon sambil tertawa…

Dimana Tae Yeon mengejarnya "Yume?! Kalau aku bocah manja, kau sendiri apa?! Gadis remaja di masa pemberontakan?!".

Yume menoleh, tersenyum ceria sebelum tertawa lepas "tak mungkin?! Aku sudah melewati masa pemberontakanku?! Sekarang ini, aku hanya wanita yang bebas dan menikmati kebebasanku?!".

Tak lama kemudian, Tae Yeon berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya, ia bertekuk lutut di sambil memegangi dadanya sehingga Yume berhenti berlari.

"Tae Yeon? Kenapa?", Yume berbalik menghampirinya dengan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya, berjongkok di depannya dan memegang kedua bahu Tae Yeon sambil menundukkan kepalanya "penyakitmu kambuh lagi? Kau bawa obatmu? Atau kau ingin aku pergi memanggil bantuan?".

Tae Yeon menangkap pergelangan tangan Yume dan menyeringai "kena kau".

"ah, itu sama sekali tak lucu?!", Yume menepuk lengan atasnya tapi ia menyadari saat melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan bulir keringat di wajahnya, meski wajahnya tersenyum, bisa terdengar napas pendeknya yang terputus-putus, itu sama sekali bukan candaan "hei, kau benar-benar…".

Tae Yeon menutupi mulutnya dan terbatuk sebelum tersenyum lemas, mencengkram ujung baju di dadanya "jangan khawatir… ini sudah biasa… biarkan aku istirahat… nanti juga baikan…".

"meski dengan kondisi begini, kau masih saja… duh", Yume melingkarkan tangannya ke bahunya dan memeluknya "kau benar-benar lemah, ya? Hanya karena kita lari-lari sebentar seperti tadi, penyakitmu kambuh lagi?".

Tae Yeon mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dekapan Yume "jangan bicara… seolah itu… tak ada hubungannya… denganmu…".

Yume menghela napas, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Tae Yeon "benar, maaf… tak seharusnya aku memancingmu sejak awal, jadi kau tak akan mengejarku dan…".

"hei, aku tak menyalahkanmu… kubilang ini sudah biasa, kan?", Tae Yeon memotong ucapannya sebelum menutup matanya, pada akhirnya ia sendiri merasa tak keberatan dan ia ingin tetap seperti ini untuk sementara, menenangkan dirinya dalam pelukannya. Tae Yeon balas memeluknya erat dan menggenggam jubah di punggung Yume "biarkan saja aku istirahat…".

Yume menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Tae Yeon yang bersandar di bahunya dan tersenyum lembut "tentu".

Yume menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan kembali bersenandung, begitu menenangkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua, saling bercanda dan melarikan diri dari yang lain, biasanya berakhir dimana Tae Yeon terduduk lemas karena penyakitnya kambuh. Yume selalu melakukan ini untuk menenangkannya setiap kali penyakit Tae Yeon kambuh saat Yume ada di dekatnya. Aneh tapi ajaib, sentuhan lembut Yume selalu berhasil membuat penyakitnya yang kambuh ini mereda. Pelukannya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ia merasa aman direngkuhnya, seperti dibungkus oleh cahaya yang hangat dan lembut. Tae Yeon merasa ia bisa mempercayai Yume. Ia berpikir bahwa Yume bukanlah orang jahat karena tangannya yang hangat itu selalu menenangkannya. Aura kehadirannya yang terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan selalu dirindukan olehnya saat ia tak berada di dekat Yume atau saat mereka tak bertemu.

 _Dia gadis yang kuat dan keras kepala, kadang-kadang dia bisa sangat usil dan kasar, tapi dia gadis yang baik, jujur dan tulus seperti kelopak bunga yang mengambang di atas permukaan air. Ketegaran dan keberaniannya bagaikan pohon Sakura yang tak tergoyahkan._

Meskipun kesannya tentang gadis ini berbeda dengan saat pertama mereka bertemu, ia merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya. Ia penasaran, harus disebut apa perasaan ini? Perasaannya pada Yume yang terasa menggetarkan hatinya?

* * *

Hari itu, seperti biasa, mereka berdua berbaring di padang rumput dekat taman bunga di pinggir sungai, di bawah pohon Sakura tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Yume menempelkan kedua tangannya ke lutut dan membungkukkan badan, menatap Tae Yeon dari atas "baru jalan menanjak sedikit dari air terjun sana kesini, kau sudah kehabisan napas?".

Tae Yeon yang berada dalam posisi merangkak, mendongak setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya "dan jika kau ingin mengataiku lemah lagi, aku sudah tahu itu".

Yume berjongkok di depannya dan bertopang dagu "bukan itu, aku hanya berpikir, aneh rasanya karena bahkan dengan tubuhmu yang lemah, kau masih bisa bertahan hidup".

"jahatnya… kau mendoakanku mati? Lagipula, yang aneh itu kau, kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang yang mengidap penyakit, justru kau terlihat sehat sekali. Sebenarnya penyakit macam apa yang…", Tae Yeon refleks menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Yume yang membeku sesaat.

Setelah ekspresinya membeku selama beberapa saat, ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi senyuman tapi itu bukan senyuman ceria yang biasa ia tunjukkan, meski bibirnya tersenyum, matanya terlihat begitu sedih "…kau ingin tahu tentang penyakitku?".

"…Yume, maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud…", Tae Yeon kehilangan kata-kata, ia tak mengira Yume akan bereaksi seperti itu. Tae Yeon menggaruk lehernya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya "um, maksudku, tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memberitahuku soal penyakitmu jika kau tak ingin…".

Tiba-tiba, Yume tertawa terbahak-bahak "kenapa wajahmu jadi begitu!?".

Tae Yeon merengut, merasa dikerjai "Yume, aku serius?!".

Yume berdiri dan memiringkan kepalanya "kau itu menyesal atau mau marah-marah?".

"menyesal?!", Tae Yeon menundukkan kepalanya "ah, maksudku… aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu…".

"kau tak perlu minta maaf atau merasa tak enak padaku, Tae Yeon, sungguh", Yume menghela napas, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan tersenyum simpul "yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku karena aku sering berkata kasar, bahkan kadang tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu marah padaku, ngomel sih iya…".

"kau itu mau minta maaf, mengejekku lagi atau merendahkanku?".

"ahahaha?! Aku sungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud menghina atau merendahkanmu, tak sekalipun aku meremehkanmu karena apa yang kumaksud…", Yume tersenyum dengan lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya "aku merasa bahagia karena kita bisa bertemu dan aku sempat berpikir ini keajaiban… aku merasa ini keajaiban karena kita masih hidup sampai sekarang, hingga kita bisa bertemu, menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling mengenal satu sama lain… aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu, kau tahu? Jadi jika ada kata-kataku yang menyakitkan atau melukai hatimu, aku benar-benar minta maaf dan aku menyesalinya".

Saat Yume mengulurkan tangannya padanya sambil meminta maaf, Tae Yeon menyambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebelum tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang tulus "tidak, kau juga tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Yume. Justru aku berterima kasih karena aku sangat senang kau ada disini".

Yume mendongak, menatap lurus mata biru pria di hadapannya "…maksudmu?".

"ya, aku sangat bahagia karena kita bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengenal satu sama lain", Tae Yeon menyelipkan jemarinya di antara bukuan jari Yume dan mengadu dahi "kau perlu tahu bahwa aku tak pernah sebahagia ini… dengan kau ada di sisiku saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup… aku sangat bersyukur karena kau hadir dalam hidupku".

Tak disangka, Yume justru menangis kali ini meski ia tetap berusaha tersenyum sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir deras "ah… ahahaha… aduh, kenapa ini? Tae Yeon, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau romantis".

Tae Yeon terkejut, ia tak mengira kalau Yume akan menangis seperti ini dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yume menangis "kenapa kau malah menangis, Yume? apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?".

"ahaha… maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menangis…", Yume memeluknya sebelum menempelkan wajahnya ke dadanya, suaranya teredam oleh isak tangisnya "tolong… biarkan aku begini selama beberapa saat… aku akan segera berhenti menangis…".

Tae Yeon tak bertanya apapun lagi, ia hanya balas memeluknya erat "menangislah selama yang kau mau. Aku akan pura-pura tak melihat apapun".

Setelah itu, Yume tak lagi menahan air matanya, ia menangis dalam keheningan di dada Tae Yeon selama beberapa saat hingga matanya bengkak.

Yume mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan tersenyum setelah puas menangis, mengacuhkan matanya yang bengkak dan pipinya yang merah "ah~ leganya~ dan mengingat aku bisa melihat wajah panikmu barusan… sepertinya kau tak terbiasa melihat gadis menangis di hadapanmu, ya? meski kau ternyata cukup lihai menenangkan gadis yang sedang menangis di pelukanmu".

"jika itu pujian darimu, terima kasih banyak…", Tae Yeon takjub melihat betapa cepatnya Yume sanggup tersenyum di saat dan setelah ia menangis, memeras sapu tangannya yang basah sebelum meletakkan sapu tangannya untuk mengompres mata Yume yang bengkak sambil menyuruhnya berbaring "tapi jika kau ingin mengusiliku, tolong jangan menggodaku dengan menangis tiba-tiba seperti itu?!".

Yume berbaring dan mengompres matanya sesuai instruksi Tae Yeon "apa kau keberatan jika aku menangis di hadapanmu?".

"tidak, jika kau menangis karena kau memang benar-benar ingin menangis atau merasa tak tahan lagi, kau bisa menangis tanpa ragu dan tak perlu merasa malu untuk menangis di hadapanku kapan saja kau menginginkannya", Tae Yeon menyampirkan poni Yume ke belakang telinganya untuk menghindari sapu tangan yang basah itu sebelum mengelus kepala Yume "kau tak perlu berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja saat nyatanya kau tak merasa begitu. Tak perlu merasa malu padaku untuk menunjukkan kelemahanmu di hadapanku, aku hanya akan berpura-pura tak melihat apapun. Sekarang bersantailah, kompres matamu dan tenangkan dirimu".

Yume tertawa kecil saat ia menekan sapu tangan basah itu untuk mengompres mata bengkaknya yang terasa perih "kau benar-benar pria yang baik, Tae Yeon… pria yang paling baik hati, yang pandai berlaku lembut pada wanita, yang pernah kutemui…".

Tae Yeon tersipu malu mendengar ucapannya.

 _Dia tak pernah gagal dalam mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menggetarkan hatinya_.

Pada sore hari sebelum matahari terbenam, mereka berpisah di tengah jalan saat pulang, tapi Tae Yeon masih khawatir padanya.

"kau yakin, kau pulang ke rumah sendirian saja? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang".

"tak perlu, sungguh… aku akan baik-baik saja, kau ini khawatiran sekali…", Yume mengayunkan tangannya, tersenyum lebar "justru aku merasa sangat lega, itu karena Tae Yeon membiarkanku menangis dan memelukku… terima kasih banyak…".

"sama-sama…", Tae Yeon meniru senyumannya meski dalam hatinya ia masih merasa khawatir _"karena hanya itulah hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu setelah kata-kataku yang mungkin telah melukaimu. Meski kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyumanmu, aku menyadari hanya dengan melihat wajah tersenyummu, meski hanya sesaat ekspresimu seolah menahan kepahitan... aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin membuatku khawatir, tapi apa benar-benar tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat untukmu? Selain memelukmu dan membiarkanmu menangis di pelukanku?"._

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Nah, untuk sementara ini cerita kilas balik dari Tae Yeon (yang sengaja kuselipkan setelah dia diserang Umi di chapter sebelumnya wkwk). Sebenarnya cerita tentang cinta pertama Tae Yeon ini sudah pernah kubuat dan kuposting di FFN tapi versi bahasa Inggris. Ini versi bahasa Indonesianya, dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya karena disini aku melibatkan anak-anak generasi kedua. Masih ada lanjutannya yang sedang ditranslate ke bahasa Indonesia, tunggu ya ^_^


	4. Dream and Sakura Tree, Distant Sky

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4 – Dream and Sakura Tree, Distant Sky**_

 _Di alam mimpi di bawah pohon Sakura_

 _Aku mengulurkan tanganku_

 _Tak bisa lagi kugapai langit yang terlalu jauh itu_

.

* * *

Langit yang jauh membangkitkan memoriku dari alam bawah sadarku. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatiku, air mataku berjatuhan tak tertahankan.

Musim kelopak bunga Sakura putih kini hanya hadir dalam mimpi yang jauh. Di dalam mimpi, kelopak bunga yang menari berbisik padaku, kata-kata yang tak akan bisa kulupakan.

* * *

Ini terjadi saat Tae Woo berkunjung bersama Lily, Ayura dan Tetora. Mereka membawa teh Yun Ho sebagai oleh-oleh (sebenarnya itu juga karena mereka baru saja mengunjungi Chishin sebelum datang kemari) dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di beranda sembari menikmati kudapan dengan teh, sake untuk Tae Woo.

Tae Woo meletakkan cangkirnya dan bertanya "ada kabar angin… katanya kau punya kekasih di sini, apa benar?".

Tae Yeon tersedak dan memuntahkan tehnya. Ayura menepuk punggung Tae Yeon yang tersedak saat Tetora membersihkan teh yang berhamburan ke lantai sementara Lily memiting Tae Woo dan memarahinya karena membuat Tae Yeon tersedak.

Tae Woo menautkan alisnya dan menyeringai, penasaran "jadi… apa benar?".

Tae Yeon mengayunkan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan panik "tidak tidak tidak?! Dia bukan kekasihku?! Kami hanya berteman?!".

"lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau malah panik dan wajahmu memerah?".

"Tae Woo?! Berhenti menggodanya?!", Lily menjitak kepala Tae Woo "tak ada yang salah jika akhirnya malaikat kecil kita, Tae Yeon memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai di usianya sekarang, kan? aku yakin Yona dan Hak pasti akan senang sekali jika mereka tahu bahwa akhirnya Tae Yeon memiliki kekasih".

"bibi, tolong berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil dan sudah kubilang, kami hanya teman, Yume bukan kekasihku?!".

"oh? Jadi nama gadis ini Yume?", Tae Woo menyeringai lebar, menunjuk salah satu sketsa gadis di buku sketsa milik Tae Yeon yang tak lain adalah sketsa Yume yang sedang menari.

"waa?! Jangan lihat?!", Tae Yeon menyambar buku sketsanya dari Tae Woo yang tertawa jahil "dan jangan bilang apapun pada kakak atau kakekku tentang Yume?!".

Tae Woo memiringkan kepalanya "memangnya kenapa? Tetua Mundok dan tuan Hak pasti sangat senang jika mereka tahu bahwa akhirnya kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai… tak ada yang salah dengan itu… kau mencintainya, kan?".

Tae Yeon menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk buku sketsanya, wajahnya memerah saat ia berusaha menyembunyikan buku sketsanya dari Tae Woo "kh… tapi… aku tak taku apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku… dan aku bahkan tak tahu…perasaanku pada Yume, harus kusebut sebagai apa perasaan ini? Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya dan aku tak mengerti…".

"aw, kau manis sekali, Tae Yeon~", Lily memeluknya erat, bergumam "ini mengingatkanku saat Yona mengakui padaku bahwa ia akhirnya mengerti perasaanya pada Hak, bahwa ia mencintai Hak tapi bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan".

"perasaanmu itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau mengerti hanya dengan otakmu", Tae Woo tertawa geli, mengayunkan tangan sebelum menepuk kepala Tae Yeon "lalu? Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami seperti apa gadis bernama Yume ini dan kenapa kau jatuh cinta padanya?".

Tae Yeon pun menceritakan apa saja yang ia alami bersama Yume selama ini "dia blak-blakan, keras kepala, tak tahu malu dan usil, kadang-kadang dia bisa bersikap kasar. Dia bahkan selalu mengejekku tiap kali dia memiliki kesempatan seperti memanggilku 'tuan muda yang dimanjakan' atau 'bocah manja…".

Lily mengerutkan keningnya "…hei, bagian mana darinya yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?".

Tae Yeon tersenyum "karena caranya memperlakukanku tak seperti yang lain, dia bisa menerima dan memperlakukanku apa adanya".

Lily memiringkan kepalanya "apa maksudmu?".

"karena tubuhku yang lemah, kadang-kadang aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan dengan baik dan ada kalanya aku merasa diriku hanya beban bagi orang lain", Tae Yeon tersenyum sendu sebelum menundukkan kepalanya "bagiku, ini pertama kalinya seseorang selain keluargaku yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya dan tak memperlakukanku secara hati-hati karena penyakitku".

Tae Yeon menutup matanya saat teringat Yume. Yume tak pernah berkata padanya agar ia tidak memaksakan dirinya atau hal-hal lain semacam itu. Yume tak memperlakukannya secara hati-hati seolah ia gelas kaca yang bisa pecah jika ia tak berhati-hati, seperti orang lain yang berpikir bahwa ia menyusahkan atau menganggapnya sebagai beban. Yume mengajarkannya untuk lebih jujur dan lebih menghargai diri sendiri, menjadi diri sendiri tanpa ada yang ditutupi atau dipalsukan, saling menghargai dan menyayangi, bagaimana kita menikmati hidup agar bisa lebih bahagia dan tetap tersenyum meski hati terasa sedih dan berada di tengah kegelapan. Tae Yeon menyukai senyuman Yume yang tulus dan tawanya yang polos, begitu indah dan cantik. Dan yang terpenting, Tae Yeon merasa nyaman di sampingnya.

Tae Woo menyeringai lebar "andai tuan Hak tahu kata-katamu barusan soal kau yang hanya jadi beban bagi orang lain, dia pasti akan menjitakmu meski aku yakin dia pasti akan merasa bangga saat ia tahu bahwa adiknya telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang baik hati dilihat dari bagaimana kau memperlakukan wanita yang kau cintai dengan baik… bisa kubayangkan tetua Mundok akan menyuruh kami membuat nasi merah".

"dan seperti kubilang, siapa yang kau sebut jatuh cinta dengan siapa?", Tae Yeon merengut pada Tae Woo sebelum beranjak "kalian bisa bertanya pada biksu disini mengenai kamar kalian, aku akan berkeliling sebentar".

Tae Woo kembali menggodanya "berkeliling atau menemui gadis-mu?".

Tae Yeon mengayunkan tangannya, mengacuhkan ucapan Tae Woo "dan kalian bisa temui aku di kamarku sebelum matahari terbenam?!".

Setelah Tae Yeon pergi, Lily menyeringai, menoleh ke arah rekannya dari suku Angin "apa perlu kukirim surat pada Yona dan Hak tentang hal ini?".

Tae Woo meniru seringainya "dan aku baru saja ingin bertanya, apa perlu kukirim surat pada tuan Hak dan tetua Mundok soal ini?".

* * *

Seperti tebakan Tae Woo, Tae Yeon menemui Yume. Tae Yeon merasa lega karena saat mereka berdua bertemu kali ini, Yume kembali seperti biasa, dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan ceria, bahkan ia menyerang Tae Yeon dengan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Tae Yeon?!", Yume melompat dari tempat duduknya, merentangkan kedua tangannya sebelum mendarat sambil memeluk Tae Yeon, ia duduk di atas tubuh Tae Yeon setelah keduanya mendarat, tepatnya terjerembab di atas tanah "aku menunggumu?!".

Tae Yeon merintih kesakitan sebagai efek samping benturan yang diterima tubuhnya saat tubuhnya membentur tanah dan menjadi bantalan Yume. Ia langsung protes saat duduk "Yume!? Jangan melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu?!".

Yume hanya tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantunya berdiri "hehe, maaf".

Tae Yeon menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yume di tempat biasa, di bawah pohon Sakura dekat taman bunga. Kali ini keduanya mengobrol sambil berjalan-jalan. Topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini adalah tentang perjodohan yang diatur keluarga mereka untuk mereka. Yume sudah beberapa kali 'didorong' oleh ibunya lewat suratnya, seperti neneknya yang bertanya apa ada seseorang yang ia cintai tapi ia selalu berhasil menghindar. Tae Yon memberitahu Yume bahwa Mundok atau Yona juga kadang 'mendorong'-nya untuk, paling tidak, berkenalan dengan beberapa gadis dan dia selalu gagal menemukan gadis yang bisa menarik hatinya karena kebanyakan gadis-gadis itu hanya melihatnya dari statusnya sebagai adik Raja Kouka atau cucu tetua Mundok, pahlawan suku Angin. Tentang beberapa pamannya yang juga kadang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mundok dan Yona, tentang Hak yang selalu menenangkannya untuk tak terlalu mengambil pusing soal itu.

"hee, hal seperti itu juga terjadi padamu, ya?".

"benar, dan kadang itu menyusahkan. Kebanyakan mereka melihatku sebagai pria penyakitan atau hanya beban, mereka tak bisa melihat diriku seutuhnya. Biasanya aku selalu mengacuhkan mereka dan bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi mengingat apa yang ucapkan benar", Tae Yeon menghentikan langkahnya di depan sungai yang menunjukkan refleksi bayangannya dan Yume "tapi alasan utamanya, mungkin karena aku hanya tak ingin orang lain khawatir atau terluka karenaku… bagiku, lebih baik aku menyembunyikan lukaku dan tetap tersenyum daripada aku membuat mereka khawatir atau ikut terluka setelah mengetahui lukaku".

"aku setuju denganmu soal itu dan aku mengerti, karena itu juga yang sering kulakukan", Yume bengong sesaat sebelum menoleh dan bertanya "…Tae Yeon, apa kau tak punya seseorang yang kau cintai atau kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?".

Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi percakapannya dengan Lily dan Tae Woo barusan tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya "tidak, dan aku tak terlalu mengerti soal romansa, cinta atau hal-hal semacam itu".

Yume duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengannya "dan hingga kini, tak ada seorang gadis pun yang tertarik padamu atau mengejarmu?".

"jika yang kau maksud adalah dalam cinta, aku ragu soal itu", tanpa melihat ke wajah dan mata Yume, Tae Yeon melempar batu ke sungai "wanita mana yang bersedia berada di sisi pria lemah yang penyakitan sepertiku sebagai kekasih atau pasangan hidupku?".

"kalau begitu wanita di sekelilingmu itu buta… seperti yang kubilang, Tae Yeon, kau benar-benar pria yang baik, pria yang ramah, baik hati, pandai memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut, pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku heran kenapa pria sebaik kau malah tak punya kekasih?", Yume menopang dagu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Tae Yeon, mendongak untuk menatap lurus matanya, tak ada kebohongan di mata Peridot itu "atau… kau saja yang tak ingin membuka hatimu karena kau takut terluka dan melukai orang lain?".

Memang benar, mencintai seseorang ibarat gunung dan lembah, ada susah dan senangnya, berarti kau harus bersiap sakit hati dan terluka jika kau mencintai seseorang.

Tae Yeon tak merasa hal itu sebagai penyebab utamanya, ia memegang wajah Yume, jemarinya menelusuri rambut Yume "mungkin… aku hanya kesulitan menemukan wanita yang jujur, tulus dan toleran sepertimu".

Yume menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menggenggam tangannya "Tae Yeon, bisa tundukkan kepalamu sedikit?".

Tae Yeon menautkan alis, tapi ia melakukan apa yang diminta "begini?".

"oke, diam sebentar", Yume mengambil sebuah kalung dari kantung bajunya, ia tersenyum puas saat melihat liontin yang menggantung di dadanya setelah ia mengaitkan ujung rantai kalung itu di belakang tengkuk leher Tae Yeon "hadiah untukmu, Tae Yeon".

Meski mereka sedang duduk, dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua (dimana Tae Yeon 185 cm sedangkan Yume 155 cm), tak heran Yume memintanya untuk membungkuk sedikit agar ia bisa mengalungkan hadiahnya ke leher Tae Yeon.

Tae Yeon memegang kalung yang diberikan oleh Yume, rantai kalung itu memiliki liontin batu permata Peridot berbentuk oval, warna yang sama dengan warna mata Yume "Yume, ini…?".

"liontin itu dari batu bernama Peridot, batu yang merepresentasikan cinta, kejujuran, kesetiaan, popularitas, kekuasaan dan loyalitas. Peridot dikatakan sebagai batu yang bisa menyembuhkan dan melindungi seseorang dari roh jahat. Batu itu juga bisa membantu meredam gangguan kesehatan pada limpa, paru-paru, sinusitis dan memperkuat sistem imun", Yume mengaitkan kedua jari-jari tangannya di balik punggungnya, tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah, agak malu-malu "maaf, barang murah".

Tae Yeon menggelengkan kepala dan menurunkan liontin itu dari tangannya sambil tersenyum "jangan begitu, yang terpenting dari hadiah itu niatnya, bukan harganya".

"dan maaf juga, kuharap kau tak tersinggung atas apa yang akan kukatakan… aku memberikanmu kalung itu bukan karena kau manis seperti perempuan atau kau cocok mengenakannya, tapi…", Yume memainkan jari tangannya, tersipu atas pengakuannya "ibuku… dia mengirim itu bersama surat dan uang untuk kami, dia bilang jika aku menuangkan harapanku pada batu itu dan memberi batu itu pada orang lain, batu itu akan menyampaikan permohonanku pada Dewa dan Dewa akan mengabulkan harapanku… jadi aku berharap agar kau sembuh dari penyakitmu, sehat sepanjang sisa hidupmu dan keberuntungan selalu ada untukmu".

"terima kasih banyak", Tae Yeon tersenyum lebar sebelum ia menutupi wajahnya, tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yume yang merona merah "sebagai balasannya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu juga… tutup matamu".

Setelah Yume menutup matanya, Tae Yeon membungkukkan kepalanya, menulis kanji 'Tsuku' dengan jarinya di dahi Yume sebelum mengecup kening Yume sambil menyentuh tenggorokan Yume dengan jarinya.

Yume berkedip dengan pipi merona merah, menutupi dahinya dengan poninya lagi setelah kedua matanya menatap pria yang mengecup dahinya barusan "tadi itu apa, Tae Yeon?".

"jika seseorang memiliki keberuntungan yang besar, orang biasanya berkata 'Tsuku' (beruntung), kan? pada tubuh manusia terdapat beberapa urat syarat dan tenggorokan adalah titik syaraf utama yang melambangkan 'manusia'. Jadi, ini jimat dariku dan aku akan berdoa untukmu, aku berharap Dewa akan memberikan hujan keberuntungan untukmu juga", Tae Yeon mengelus kepala Yume dan tersenyum "mungkin seperti, kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu lagi atau kau bisa sembuh dari apapun penyakit yang kau idap sekarang".

"menurutmu akankan doa kita dikabulkan oleh Dewa?".

"kenapa tidak? Ada dua orang yang berdoa disini".

Yume tersipu, ia mengayunkan tangannya "Tae Yeon, tundukkan kepalamu".

"lagi? Untuk apa kali ini?", meski tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan kali ini, Tae Yeon menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan satu tangan memegang pipinya, Yume mencium pipi Tae Yeon yang satu lagi. Yume menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum tertawa malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipinya "hadiah lain dan balasan untuk jimatmu, terima kasih banyak atas jimatmu… dah?!".

Sebelum Tae Yeon sempat bicara, lama setelah Yume hilang dari pandangannya, Tae Yeon yang terkejut bukan main mengelus pipinya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi barusan sungguhan "…sebenarnya, apa yang merasukinya?".

Teringat apa yang ia lakukan pada Yume barusan, ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan malu sendiri, ikut mempertanyakan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia melakukan hal itu pada Yume.

* * *

Tae Woo memberitahu bahwa Hak dan Yona bersama rekannya (siapa lagi, Yun dan para Naga) akan datang kemari. Tae Woo meminta maaf pada Tae Yeon, ia mengirim surat yang menceritakan tentangnya dan Yume yang membuat mereka penasaran, gadis macam apa yang telah membuat Tae Yeon tertarik?

Saat Tae Woo dan Tae Yeon beradu mulut, Yushi, tabib senior di kuil Hiouin yang bertanggung jawab atas pengobatan untuk kesehatan Tae Yeon masuk ke ruangan ini.

Yushi menghampiri mereka setelah mendengar mereka menyebut nama Yume "bisa kulihat sketsa gadis bernama Yume itu, tuan Tae Yeon? kumohon…".

Saat Yushi melihat sketsa Yume, ia terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. Air matanya berjatuhan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat "mustahil… tak mungkin… dia tetap terlihat sama persis… dengan saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya…".

Tae Yeon dan Tae Woo berhenti berargumen melihat reaksi sang dokter.

Tae Yeon memegang bahu Yushi, memintanya untuk tenang "kau kenal dia, dokter Yushi?".

"tentu saja", Yushi menyeka air matanya, tersedu sedan "dia putriku satu-satunya…".

Yushi memberitahu mereka sesuatu yang sangat sulit dipercaya setelahnya. Dimulai dari ketika ia dipanggil ke kastil untuk bekerja sebagai tabib istana, ia pergi meninggalkan Yume dengan ibunya, nenek Yume. Disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di kastil, ia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang ke rumah meski hanya sekedar untuk bertemu dengan putrinya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengirim uang untuk keduanya tiap bulan.

"akhirnya aku bisa menemui putriku ketika ibuku mengirim surat yang memberitahu bahwa Yume pingsan dan jatuh sakit. Aku memohon pada Kaisar dan aku langsung pulang kemari setelah aku akhirnya diizinkan meninggalkan kastil dan pulang ke rumah. Saat aku bertemu mereka lagi, aku sangat terkejut karena Yume begitu pucat dan kurus dibandingkan terakhir kali kami bertemu meski dia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja. Aku tak pernah menemui pasien dengan penyakit yang menjangkit tubuh Yume, sehingga aku segera membawanya ke kuil Hiouin. Kepala biksu dan para dokter disini sudah angkat tangan, kemungkinannya untuk sembuh... tidak ada", di tengah suaranya yang dipenuhi keputusasaan dan air matanya, Yushi tersenyum "tapi meski sudah tahu kalau dia akan mati setelah dia berusia 16 tahun karena penyakitnya yang tak bisa disembuhkan, ia tak mau kalah dan menolak untuk terjatuh ke jurang putus asa. Dia selalu tersenyum, malah dia selalu menyemangatiku dan ibuku di saat seharusnya kamilah yang mendukungnya. Dia terus meyakinkan kami untuk tak menyerah dan mungkin suatu hari keajaiban akan terjadi, dimana dia bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya dan kembali sehat".

Yushi mengirimkan surat yang memberitahu Kaisar bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai kepala tabib istana di kastil, lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kuil Hiouin bersama Yume dan ibunya untuk bersama-sama merawat Yume "seolah tak dapat bertahan tanpa cucunya, ibuku meninggal tak lama setelah Yume meninggal. Sudah lewat 16 tahun sejak kematian mereka pada akhir musim semi".

Wajah Tae Woo dan Lily berubah menjadi pucat, meski tak sepucat Tae Yeon yang paling shock atas apa yang ia dengar, mengetahui Yume telah lama meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tae Yeon menggelengkan kepalanya "tak mungkin… jika Yume telah meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu, lalu siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Yume? Siapa 'Yume' ini yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, setiap hari?".

Yushi menegaskan bahwa Yume tak sempat menikah, ia juga tak memiliki saudara. Lily mengira gadis ini adalah hantu tapi Tae Yeon membantahnya "apa hantu bisa menjejakkan kakinya di atas tanah, terasa hangat dan beraktivitas layaknya manusia biasa?".

Sayangnya Tae Woo setuju dengan Lily "tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, bagaimana jika gadis itu memang hantu?".

"lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini, paman?", Tae Yeon menunjukkan kalung liontin Peridot yang ada di dadanya "bagaimana mungkin seorang 'hantu' memberikan benda yang bisa dilihat dan disentuh oleh kita, manusia yang masih hidup?".

Kepala biksu kuil Hiouin yang sudah mendengar semua percakapan mereka masuk dan memotong pembicaraan mereka "Tae Yeon, kau telah bertemu dengan salah satu jasad Sakuya-Hime".

Kepala biksu memberitahu mereka tentang Legenda Konohana no Sakuya-Hime, Dewi dari Bunga yang berguguran. Ia adalah seorang Dewi yang melindungi kuil Hiouin sejak dulu dan ia tinggal di pohon Sakura yang tertua dan terbesar di taman yang diisi pepohonan Sakura di belakang kuil Hiouin. Sebelum kuil Hiouin dibangun, hanya ada satu pohon Sakura. Karena perang, Kaisar saat itu mendirikan kuil Hiouin untuk menjadi tempat perlindungan atau tempat perlindungan bagi para korban perang.

Hal aneh mulai terjadi ketika mereka menyadari bahwa setiap kali mereka mengubur sejumlah mayat di suatu tempat di belakang kuil, pohon Sakura akan tumbuh dan berkembang tepat di atas tempat dimana mereka telah mengubur mayat seolah pohon Sakura itu tumbuh dan berkembang, berbunga dengan indahnya karena ada mayat di bawah pohon. Untuk menghilangkan keresahan masyarakat sekitar, kepala biksu kuil Hiouin yang pertama bertemu dengan Sakuya-Hime. Sakuya-Hime menegaskan bahwa rumor itu benar. Di dalam setiap pohon Sakura yang mengelilinginya, ada hantu atau arwah orang mati yang belum bisa lepas dari dunia ini. Mereka yang telah mati dan dikuburkan, tumbuh menjadi pohon Sakura sebagai bawahan Sakuya-Hime dan menjadi pelindung bagi mereka yang membutuhkan perlindungan.

"Sakuya-Hime dapat merasakan perasaan mereka yang telah mati. Jika 'mereka yang telah mati' masih memiliki keinginan yang belum terpenuhi atau ganjalan yang tersisa di dunia ini, Sakuya-Hime akan menumbuhkan pohon Sakura di atas kuburan mereka. Roh yang mendapat jasad dari Sakuya-Hime hampir tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa. Semakin kuat roh tersebut, makin mirip dia dengan manusia hidup. Sakuya-Hime memberikan jasad pada mereka sebagai perantara bagi mereka untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang dari dunia ini, untuk memenuhi keinginan yang belum terpenuhi atau menyelesaikan ganjalan mereka yang tersisa di dunia ini hingga tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk dapat pergi ke Langit setelah tak ada lagi yang menghambat mereka, saat tak ada lagi yang mengganjal bagi mereka dan keinginan mereka telah terpenuhi. Itu sebabnya, tak salah lagi… kau telah bertemu dengan Yume yang telah memperoleh jasad dari Sakuya-Hime", kepala biksu menunjuk permata Peridot yang terkalung di dada Tae Yeon sambil menepuk bahu Yushi dan tersenyum sedih "permata Peridot yang diberikan Yume padamu itu bisa menjadi benda nyata di dunia ini atas kehendak Sakuya-Hime. Tampaknya batu itu terbuat dari 'spirit' Yume yang berisi keinginannya yang kuat karena batu itu dipenuhi energi pelindung. Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti alasan utama kenapa Yume menunjukkan dirinya di depanmu. Terkadang kau membuat kami teringat pada Yume. Sama sepertimu, dia benar-benar anak yang baik. Yume begitu jujur dan tulu, dia selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah menunjukkan penderitaannya pada orang lain karena ia tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir atau terluka karenanya. Dia selalu bersikap ceria meski tubuh dan jiwanya menderita. Pasien lain di kuil Hiouin juga bersemangat karena Yume yang ikut menyemangati mereka tapi sayangnya, ia tak memiliki waktu yang lama dan kami semua berduka atas kepergiannya".

Yushi terisak "sebagai permintaan terakhirnya… dia meminta kami untuk menguburkan jasadnya di taman pepohonan Sakura di belakang kuil Hiouin".

Untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa Yume telah tiada, kepala biksu membiarkan mereka bertemu dengan mantan pasien atau biksu yang mengenal Yume, mereka yang pernah bertemu Yume dan mendapat semangat dari Yume serta menjadi teman Yume. Mereka semua memberitahu hal yang sama, bahwa Yume telah lama meninggal. Jadi ini sungguhan.

"tak mungkin…", Tae Yeon bergumam sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya namun Tae Woo berdiri di depan pintu untuk menghalangi jalannya "mau kemana kau?".

"minggir, paman".

Tae Woo bisa membaca niat Tae Yeon, ia menggenggam pergelangan Tae Yeon dan melarangnya pergi menemui Yume "kita tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan, kan? kita tak tahu apa keinginan terakhir yang ia miliki sebelum mati dan apa yang ia inginkan darimu?".

"…maksudmu dia ingin membawaku bersamanya ke dunia lain?", Tae Yeon memandangi liontin dari kalung yang ada di lehernya. Ia teringat senyuman tulus Yume yang memberikan kalung ini padanya. Ia menggenggam liontin permata Peridot itu sebelum menatap Tae Woo "…dia takkan pernah menyakiti atau melukaiku".

Tak disangka, Tae Yeon mendorong Tae Woo yang terdorong ke tembok dan berlari keluar. Tae Yeon berlari keluar meski di luar sedang hujan badai.

"Tae Yeon?! Tch… keras kepala seperti kakaknya?!", Tae Woo berlari mengejar Tae Yeon setelah ia meminta Lily dan yang lain untuk tinggal dan bersiap hingga ia membawa Tae Yeon kembali. Tae Woo menyadari sesuatu saat berlari mengejarnya _"sejak kapan ia jadi sekuat itu sampai bisa mendorongku dan sejak kapan dia bisa berlari secepat itu tanpa kehabisan napas?"_.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Surprise, dua chapter dalam satu hari, mumpung lagi senggang, hehehe. Satu lagi chapter tentang kilas balik masa lalu Tae Yeon, setelah itu kita mulai dengan cerita tokoh lainnya.


	5. Dream and Sakura Tree, Separation

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 5 – Dream and Sakura Tree, Separation**_

 _Di alam mimpi di bawah pohon Sakura_

 _Disana kita bertemu dan berpisah_

.

* * *

Dengan kejam, waktu berdentang memuaskan dirinya dengan menahan seseorang untuk memulai awal yang baru. Dedaunan pohon Sakura yang rimbun di musim semi tak lagi memberitahuku sesuatu.

Bulan telah lenyap di balik awan. Ingatanku tentang hari-hari yang menyesakkan, kenangan yang ingin kuhapus, kini mulai samar dan air mataku takkan berhenti.

Musim kelopak bunga Sakura putih kini hanya hadir dalam mimpi yang jauh. Di dalam mimpi, kelopak bunga yang menari berbisik padaku, kata-kata yang tak akan bisa kulupakan.

* * *

Pernah sekali mereka berbicara tentang Hazakura, Hazakura merujuk pada kelopak bunga Sakura yang baru dimana bunganya berwarna putih setelah bunga Sakura itu berguguran di musim semi.

"kau tahu? Orang bilang, di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan indah dan rimbun seperti ini… ada mayatnya".

Melihat ke arah Yume yang berkata begitu sambil menyentuh salah satu pohon Sakura dimana mereka biasa bertemu, Tae Yeon merasa merinding tiba-tiba "berhenti, itu mengerikan… kita ada di bawah pohon Sakura, di taman yang dipenuhi pepohonan Sakura dan semuanya mekar dengan sangat indah dan rimbun".

"oh? Kau takut, tuan muda?", Yume tertawa geli meliht Tae Yeon merengut. Yume berdiri sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, menutup kedua mata secara perlahan "tapi jika pernahkah kau berpikir saat kita berada disini… kadang kita akan lupa bahwa kita masih berada di dunia, seolah kita telah berada di Langit".

Untuk sesaat, sosok Yumeterlihat seolah akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Tae Yeon tersentak danmelingkarkan tangannya ke perut dan leher Yume, memeluknya dari belakang "Yume?!".

"whoa?!", Yume terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, tertawa kecil dengan rona merah di wajahnya "hei, ada apa, Tae Yeon?".

Tae Yeon menghela napas lega, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya sambilmenatap matanya "kau menakutkan, seolah kau bisa menghilang dari hadapanku tiba-tiba…".

Yume merengut dan mencubit pipi Tae Yeon "memangnya aku apa, heh? hantu?".

Tae Yeon menggelengkan kepala, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Yume dan menyeringai "bukan~ kau malaikat atau dewi bunga Sakura".

Yume tersenyum lebar sambil memegang wajah Tae Yeon sebelum tertawa sambil mengadu dahi "jika aku malaikat, lalu mana sayapku? Kau berpikir begitu karena warna rambutku?".

Tae Yeon kembali berbaring, terkekeh "kenapa bisa rambutmu berwarna pink?".

Yume yang berbaring di atas tubuhnya tertawa geli "hm… karena aku suka bunga Sakura? Itubunga kesukaanku dan juga warna favoritku!?".

Tae Yeon mendudukkan Yume ke pangkuannya setelah ia duduk di atas akar pohon Sakura "dan apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba membicarakan soal itu? Soal mayat di bawah pohon Sakura itu…".

"dulu pohon ini punya penyakit, itu sebabnya pohon ini tak berbunga seperti yang lain…", Yume menunjuk pohon Sakura di atas mereka yang mekar dengan indah "para biksu berkata bahwa mereka akan menebang pohon ini karena hanya pohon ini yang tak berbunga di musim semi, tapi berkat anak laki-laki baik hati yang berusaha menghentikan mereka, pohon ini tak jadi ditebang".

"anak baik hati? siapa? temanmu?".

Yume menggelengkan kepala "bukan, dia pengunjung kuil dan dia cinta pertamaku".

Tae Yeon memicingkan mata "hee…".

"apa? Kau cemburu?".

"enggak, kenapa aku harus cemburu?".

Yume melingkarkan tangannya ke bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Tae Yeon, ia tertawa geli "aw, manisnya~".

"mana ada laki-laki yang senang jika disebut manis?!".

Saat Tae Yeon ingin mengejarnya seperti biasa, tiba-tiba Yume terjatuh, terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Yume?! Kau tak apa-apa?", Tae Yeon menghampirinya danmenopang tubuh Yume "wajahmu pucat… biar kuantar kau pulang kali ini".

"ah, tak perlu...", Yume menggelengkan kepala, ia merasa pusing dan belum bisa beranjak dari tempatnya "bagaimana jika nenekku tahu kalau aku selalu keluar rumah setiap hari untuk bertemu denganmu saat ia bekerja, sementara nenek sudah memintaku tetap di rumah sampai ia pulang?".

Tae Yeon berlutut di hadapannya "Yume, tolong dengarkan aku kali ini… ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap keras kepala, nenekmu akan sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu,dia pasti akan marah jika dia tahu kau…".

Yume memotong perkataannya "jangan khawatir… meski khawatir padaku, nenek takkan marah padaku".

Tae Yeon bisa melihat secercah kesedihan di mata Yume, tapi ia menyentil dahi Yume "Yume, tak baik membuat nenekmu khawatir begitu, kau juga bukan anak kecil lagi, kan?".

Yume tertawa, mengelus dahinya "Tae Yeon, kau seperti ayahku saja~".

"julukan baru, hah?".

"lebih baik daripada aku memanggilmu mama, kan?".

"nggak dua-duanya?!".

Yume tertawa melihat reaksinya tapi pada akhirnya, Yume tak pernah membiarkan Tae Yeon ikut dengannya meski hanya sekedar untuk mengatarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua pulang dan berpisah di tengah jalan pulang saat Yume sudah merasa baikan.

* * *

" _tidak, beritahu aku bahwa ini semua bohong… beritahu aku bahwa ini tak benar, Yume…"_.

Rintik hujan di tengah badai menyamarkan air matanya yang berjatuhan. Teringat kehangatannya saat Yume ada dalam pelukannya, air mata dan senyumannya yang indah, Tae Yeon bergegas ke tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Yume, di bawah pohon Sakura. Tak salah lagi, jika apa yang ia dengar dari kepala biksu adalah benar, maka pohon Sakura tempat mereka biasa bertemu adalah tempat dimana mayatnya dikuburkan.

" _aneh, aku sama sekali tak sesak napas meski berlari di tengah badai seperti ini… sejak kapan tubuhku sesehat ini?"_ , Tae Yeon mengatur napasnya yang memburu, ia berhenti tepat di depan pohon Sakura "Yume?! Aku tahu kau disini?! keluarlah?!".

Yume melompat turun dari atas pohon, ia muncul dengan tubuh yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Pancaran aura berwarna pink yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu membungkus sekeliling mereka berdua sehingga tetesan air hujan tak bisa menyentuh mereka berdua. Aura yang membungkus mereka berdua terasa begitu lembut dan hangat, namun ekspresi Yume terlihat begitu sedih dan kompleks.

Yume tersenyum sendu "dari ekspresimu, kelihatannya kau sudah mengetahui… fakta bahwa aku telah lama mati?".

Ia tak lagi sanggup menahan air matanya yang tertahan sejak tadi "selama ini… kau berbohong padaku?".

"karena aku tak tahu apakah kau ingat padaku atau tidak…", Yume memegang kedua pipi Tae Yeon, tubuhnya melayang di udara dan matanya berkaca-kaca "tapi semua kenangan dimana kita telah menghabiskan waktu bersama, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang kita telah kita bagi bersama, itu semua bukan bohong".

Saat Yume memeluknya, Tae Yeon dapat melihat isi hati, pikiran, perasaan dan masa lalu Yume.

Pohon Sakura yang tak dapat berbunga ini diselamatkan olehnya. Saat Tae Yeon yang masih anak-anak berkunjung ke tempat ini bersama Mundok, mereka tanpa sengaja lewat dan menyaksikan para biksu yang berdiskusi tentang menebang pohon Sakura ini tapi Tae Yeon protes, hanya karena pohon ini tak dapat berbunga, bukan berarti mereka boleh menebang pohon ini karena mungkin di masa depan, pohon ini dapat berbunga dengan indah seperti pohon lain. Mundok akhirnya meminta kepala biksu untuk tidak menebang pohon itu karena tergerak oleh kebaikan dan kata-kata Tae Yeon kecil.

Sebelum pergi, Tae Yeon kecil menyentuh pohon Sakura itu _"jangan takut, pohon Sakura, mereka tak akan menyakitimu dan kuharap kau bisa berbunga dengan lebat dan indah, jadi mereka tahu kata-kata mereka salah besar. Semoga kau berbunga dengan indah saat kita bertemu lagi?!"_.

Tanpa ia tahu, Yume tersenyum di belakangnya saat ia pergi bersama Mundok _"terima kasih, anak yang baik hati… saat kita bertemu lagi, akan kukabulkan permohonanmu dan membuatmu lebih bahagia…meski aku harus mengorbankan diriku…"_.

Saat Yume memeluknya dan menangis dalam diam di pelukannya, itu karena Yume merasa sangat bahagia, dia sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Tae Yeon tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa sedih karena ia tahu, waktunya tak banyak dan tak peduli seberapa besar keinginannya untuk tetap berada di sisinya, keinginan ini tak akan terwujud karena dia sudah mati, keberadaannya di dunia ini hanyalah sebagai hantu, arwah penasaran yang diberikan jasad oleh Sakuya-Hime.

Untuk Yume, alasan kenapa arwahnya belum bisa tenang, karena masih ada yang mengganjalnya di dunia ini; ibunya yang ia tinggalkan sendirian, dan masih ada keinginannya yang belum terpenuhi; sekali saja seumur hidupnya, Yume ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki cinta yang tulus, cinta yang dapat merubah hidupnya. Ganjalannya hilang karena ia merasa tenang, ibunya tak sendirian di dunia ini berkat para pasien yang ia selamatkan dan rekan kerjanya di kuil Hiouin yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Keinginannya terpenuhi berkat Tae Yeon, cinta pertama Yume. Demi menyembuhkan penyakit di paru-paru Tae Yeon dan membuat tubuhnya sehat seperti tak punya penyakit sama sekali, Yume memindahkan penyakit Tae Yeon ke tubuhnya, ia menukar kesehatan Tae Yeon dengan masa hidupnya sebagai arwah pohon Sakura.

" _sebagai salah satu arwah pohon Sakura, aku memiliki masa hidup yang panjang… tapi aku tak keberatan kehilangan masa hidupku jika itu demi kau"_.

"sejak awal… kau bermaksud menggantikanku?!", Tae memeluknya erat, air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan "setiap kali kau menyentuhku… penyakitku berpindah padamu… kau korbankan dirimu sendiri, Yume?!".

"ini harga yang murah ketimbang tak dapat melakukan apapun atau melihatmu menderita", Yume tersenyum dengan secercah kepahitan di wajahnya "jangan menangis, Tae Yeon… kau laki-laki, kan?".

Tae Yeon berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Yume yang berusaha menyentuhnya "cukup, jangan sentuh aku, Yume?! Jika ini akan membuatmu lenyap, aku tak mau?!".

Yume mengacuhkannya, ia tetap memeluknya "tapi… setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia?! Sama sepertimu… aku ingin bisa merasakan cinta yang dapat mengubah hidupku. Jangan ragukan kata-kataku, Tae Yeon. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena bisa bertemu denganmu".

Tae Yeon tersentak saat melihat tubuh Yume mulai memudar disertai cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang "Yume, tubuhmu…?!".

"kelihatannya sudah saatnya aku pergi… karena keinginan terakhirku sebelum mati telah terpenuhi dan sudah tak adayang mengganjalku lagi di dunia ini", Yume memegang wajahnya dan mengadu dahi, tersenyum getir "terima kasih banyak, Tae Yeon… kau telah mengabulkan keinginan terakhirku… aku sangat bersyukur dan aku benar-benar bahagia karena di saat terakhirku, aku bisa mendapatkan kenangan yang indah…".

"tidak!? Yume, tetaplah di sampingku?! Jangan pergi?! Kau berbicara tentang kematian dan pergi meninggalkanku… kenapa… kenapa kau harus mati dan meninggalkanku…", Tae Yeon mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meraih tubuhnya yang transparan tapi sia sia, ia tak lagi dapat menyentuhnya. Ia menutupi sebelah wajahnya, air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya dan suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa "saat aku terlanjur mencintaimu…".

"Tae Yeon… aku tak bisa,karena dunia kita sudah berbeda. Jangan merasa bersalah padaku dan jika kau mencintaiku, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaan egoisku yang terakhir? Aku sangat bahagia karena ada kau disisiku…karena itu, Tae Yeon harus membuat seseorang bahagia, kau harus menemukan orang yang mencintaimu, buat dia bahagia seperti kau membahagiakanku di saat terakhirku. Kau harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan kau harus lebih bahagia dari siapapun. Jika kau tak bahagia,aku tak bisa pergi dengan tenang…", saat sepasang sayap muncul dari punggung Yume yang tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya, Yume menangis, ia memegang wajah Tae Yeon dan menciumnya "tapi jika ini terlalu menyakitkan bagimu, kau bisa lupakan saja aku…".

Tae Yeon hanya bisa pasrah dan berbisik lirih "…aku mencintaimu, Yume".

Matanya terbelalak untuk beberapa saat sebelum Yume tersenyum lebar di tengah air matanya "aku mencintaimu, Tae Yeon".

Setelah bulu mata mereka berdua saling bertautan, Yume tersenyum lebar, begitu cantik dan dia melambaikan tangannya padanya sebelum menghilang "kita ketemu lagi di dunia sana saat kau sudah jadi kakek-kakek. Selamat tinggal, Tae Yeon".

Yume lenyap dari pandangannya bagai angin yang terbang ke Langit, ia tak tahu apakah suaranya bisa mencapai Langit meski ia meneriakkan namanya dan perasaannya padanya sambil menangis di tengah badai. Petir menyambar pohon Sakura di hadapannya dan ia mendengar suara Tae Woo meneriakkan namanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat sepasang mata biru Sapphire dari pria berambut hitam yang biasanya begitu tajam, terlihat khawatir dan sendu. Di arah yang berlawanan dengan kakaknya, kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Amethyst itu berubah menjadi lega saat melihatnya sadar, menatapnya dari atas.

Tae Yeon mengedipkan mata dan menopang tubuhnya dengan sikutnya, ia merasa pusing saat ia berusaha bangun "…kakak? aku…".

Yun berteriak, memberi perintah padanya untuk tetap berbaring dan Hak mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang. Saat itulah Tae Yeon menyadari, tak hanya Tae Woo, Lily, Ayura dan Tetora di dalam kamar ini. Hak, Yona, Yun dan ke-4 Ksatria Naga juga ada disini.

"kau membuat kami khawatir, dik", Hak memberitahunya bahwa ia tertidur selama seminggu akibat demam tinggi dan dokter penanggung jawabnya, Yushi mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami sesak napas sebagai efek samping badai pada malam pertama ia pingsan di dekat pohon Sakura itu. Tae Woo yang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dari awal sampai akhir, menggotongnya kembali ke kuil Hiouin setelah pohon Sakura di hadapannya roboh dan terbelah dua pasca tersambar petir. Sejak malam itu Tae Yeon tertidur dengan demam tinggi yang membuat mereka semua khawatir.

Hak memeriksa suhu tubuh Tae Yeon, menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tangannya "kami baru tiba disini esok paginya pasca malam itu kau terkena demam tinggi. Yun dan dokter wanita tua itu mengawasi kondisimu… akhirnya kondisimu membaik dan kau bangun juga, tapi kau masih agak hangat".

"… _jadi itu semua bukan mimpi?"_ , Tae Yeon menatap liontin Peridot yang terkalung di dadanya. Ia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Yume sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura itu hingga saat terakhir, saat mereka harus berpisah. Saat ia menyadari sosoknya takkan lagi bisa ia temukan dimanapun di dunia ini, ia merasa ada lubang yang terbentuk di dadanya, di dalam hatinya. Beragam emosi bercampur aduk di dadanya yang terasa sakit, terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Kesepian. Kesedihan. Rasa bersalah. Rasa sakit. Rasa kehilangan.

Yona memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuh lengannya "…Tae Yeon?".

Yona tersentak saat ia melihat Tae Yeon meneteskan air mata dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Hak tahu betul ekspresi ini, ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi Yona saat Yona baru saja kehilangan ayahnya. Saat Yona terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hak menepuk bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memberi isyarat tubuh pada yang lain untuk tetap diam dan menyerahkan masalah ini padanya.

"Tae Yeon, cukup… istirahatlah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi padanya, itu takkan membawanya kembali. Kami sudah dengar apa yang terjadi dari Tae Woo dan Lily, aku tahu ini sangat sulit dipercaya…", Hak merangkul bahu Tae Yeon, menatapnya lurus "tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah merelakan kepergiannya, mereka yang masih hidup hanya bisa terus hidup dan memenuhi harapan mereka yang telah mati… penuhi keinginan terakhir mereka yang telah mati, agar mereka tak perlu khawatir atau merasa sedih saat mereka melihat kita dari dunia sana".

Tae Yeon menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum getir "ah, maaf… tak seharusnya aku membuat kalian khawatir…".

"bodoh", Hak melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Tae Yeon sebelum merangkulnya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya "tak perlu menahan air matamu… air mata dan kesedihanmu, tumpahkan saja semuanya".

Tae Yeon menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Hak yang lebar "kukira kau akan bilang, laki-laki tak boleh menunjukkan air matanya sembarangan, kak".

"memang, tapi akan terasa jauh lebih sakit jika kau menahan air mata dan kesedihanmu… ada kalanya laki-laki sekalipun tak perlu menahan air matanya. Jika kau memang mencintainya dengan tulus, kau takkan mengharapkan apapun selain kebahagiaannya meski kalian tak bisa bersama, maka relakan kepergiannya dan penuhi harapannya padamu".

"…dia sudah tiada…", Tae Yeon berbisik, mencengkram baju di punggung Hak, menangis dalam diam _"meski kita baru saja berpisah, aku sudah merindukanmu, Yume… aku ingin tahu, kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Aku mencintainya, biar bagaimanapun aku sangat mencintainya… mana bisa kuhilangkan perasaanku semudah itu?"._

Hak tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, ia hanya memeluk adiknya sebelum Yona ikut menangis dan memeluk erat Tae Yeon dari belakang sambil membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan Tae Yeon. Tae Woo merangkul bahu Lily yang menangis. Kija dan Yun ikut menangis tersedu-sedu. Zeno dan Jae Ha mengawasi mereka dalam diam dengan ekspresi suram di tengah suasana suram layaknya pemakaman ini. Shina membiarkan Ao menghampiri Tae Yeon. Tupai itu naik ke bahu Tae Yeon, mengeluskan pipinya ke wajah Tae Yeon.

* * *

Saat kondisi Tae Yeon mulai membaik, Yushi menunjukkan buku harian Yume padanya. Yushi mengakui tentang Yume yang pernah bermimpi tentang Tae Yeon saat ia masih hidup "saat itu aku mengira 'Tae Yeon' yang selalu ia ceritakan padaku dan selalu ia temui dalam mimpinya hanya teman khayalannya… tapi setelah aku tahu jika 'Tae Yeon' yang dimimpikan Yume adalah kau, aku mencari barang peninggalannya karena sepertinya dia meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu. Halaman terakhir buku hariannya adalah surat yang ia tujukan untukmu".

Tae Yeon segera membuka halaman terakhir dari buku harian Yume. Tertulis dalam buku harian Yume tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat ia divonis oleh dokter bahwa hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi. Penyakit yang ia derita membuatnya tak bisa lagi bermain di luar rumah dan terkena sinar matahari. Tubuhnya melemah hingga ia tak lagi mampu menari, berenang, memanjat pohon, berlari di taman untuk mengejar kupu-kupu atau burung, berbarung di padang rumput dekat taman bunga di tepi sungai di bawah pohon Sakura, bahkan sekedar menikmati pemandangan sambil mencium aroma bunga. Semua yang pernah ia lakukan saat bersama Tae Yeon.

" _aku tak mau menyerah untuk hidup karena itu berarti sama saja aku sudah mati. Bohong jika kubilang bahwa aku tak takut pada kematian. Aku takut mati, tapi apa yang lebih menakutkan bagiku adalah, bagaimana dengan nenek, ibu, dan orang-orang yang kusayangi jika aku mati? Apa jadinya mereka yang kucintai sepeninggalku?"_.

Tae Yeon mengepalkan tangannya _"perasaannya, luka yang ia tanggung sama denganku… itu sebabnya ia selalu bisa menenangkanku dan membuatku merasa nyaman… aku sungguh bodoh, kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari perasaannya meski ia selalu berada di sampingku?"_.

"apa boleh buat, karena kulitnya akan terbakar sinar matahari jika ia terkena paparan sinar matahari. Ia tak boleh kelelahan, jika tidak ia akan mimisan atau memuntahkan darah dan pada saat seperti itu, meski orang-orang di sekelilingnya panik, dia tetap tenang dan pada akhirnya, dia akan tersenyum dan meyakinkan kami bahwa ia baik-baik saja", Yushi tersenyum sedih, di matanya terpancar kerinduan dan kasih saying seorang ibu "dia bukan pembohong yang lihai… mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja tapi dia selalu berusaha terlihat sehat di depan kami".

Tae Yeon mendengarkan Yushi sementara matanya mengamati kata-kata terakhir Yume yang tertulis di buku harian itu untuknya.

" _tolong beritahu ibuku agar ia tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi karena tak bisa menolong atau menyembuhkanku dari penyakitku. Beritahu juga bahwa_ _aku sangat menyayanginya, dan aku bersyukur karena aku bisa terlahir ke dunia ini sebagai putrinya_ _"_.

" _jangan menangisi kematianku terus menerus atau aku takkan bisa pergi dengan tenang"_.

" _jaga kesehatanmu, Tae Yeon"_.

" _semua tentangku,_ _lupakan saja_ _… sepertinya, aku tak ingin kau melupakanku…"_.

Mata Tae Yeon melebar saat ia melihat kata-kata Yume. Ia melanjutkan membacanya.

" _kau harus hidup lebih lama dan lebih bahagia dariku!?"._

" _tetaplah tersenyum dan berbahagialah, ya? Karena aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu dan aku ingin kau bahagia, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini"._

" _ingatlah aku sesekali saat kau melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran…"._

" _kuharap kau bisa bahagia, meski tak bersamaku, meski aku tak lagi disisimu"_.

" _maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu"._

" _terima kasih atas segalanya yang kau berikan padaku, aku sungguh bahagia"._

" _aku mencintaimu, Tae Yeon"_.

Yushi yang berada di dekatnya, memegang bahunya "…Tae Yeon?".

Tae Yeon tersenyum lebar meski air matanya berjatuhan _"entah bagaimana, aku merasa kau sedang tersenyum bahagia di atas sana… kau yang tak lagi berada disisiku dan tak lagi bisa kutemui… kau yang begitu berharga bagiku dan kucintai"_.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, malaikat kecil untuk Tae Yeon, Umi yang masih berusia 8 tahun masuk ke kamar dan duduk di pangkuan pamannya, menyeka air mata Tae Yeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca "paman, kenapa menangis? Dimana yang sakit? Paman jangan sedih, aku juga jadi ikut sedih".

Tae Yeon tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk erat keponakannya yang berusaha menghiburnya "paman tak apa-apa, Umi…".

Yona yang baru tiba disitu memeluk mereka berdua dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Setelah Hak membawa Umi keluar, Yona memeluk Tae Yeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya "iya, kami mengerti… kau mencintainya, kan? Wajar jika kau merasa sedih dan menangis… aku percaya, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu, seperti yang ia harapkan untukmu".

Setelah Tae Yeon tertidur, Hak duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk kepala Yona, merangkul kepala Yona yang ia sandarkan ke bahunya "tak perlu terlalu khawatir, Yona. Dia lebih kuat dari yang terlihat".

"iya, aku sudah tahu soal itu sejak saat kita meninggalkan suku Angin 13 tahun yang lalu… anak yang tetap tersenyum dan tak membiarkanku melihat atau merasakan rasa sakitnya, kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh kecilnya dan senyumannya memberikan kekuatan padaku…", Yona tersenyum, teringat kenangan yang indah itu "sekarang dia sudah tumbuh dewasa, menjadi pria dewasa yang baik hati… aku ingin tahu, kira-kira wanita seperti apa yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya kelak?".

Hak mengelus kepala Tae Yeon, menaikkan selimutnya "apa yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendukungnya dan percaya padanya… pada akhirnya, waktu akan menyembuhkan lukanya meski akan meninggalkan bekas".

Yona teringat bagaimana Hak mampu menenangkan Tae Yeon yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya "tapi mengejutkan, kau benar-benar mengerti perasaannya, ya? Tentang merelakan seseorang yang kau cintai, yang kau sebutkan padanya…".

Hak mengakui secara blak-blakan "karena itulah yang kurasakan saat aku sudah bersiap untuk melepaskanmu pada laki-laki lain".

Yona menjitak kepala Hak setelah itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya (karena Tae Yeon sudah sembuh total), Yona dan Hak bersama rekan mereka membawa Tae Yeon kembali ke Fuuga. Saat mereka akan pergi dan melakukan perpisahan di depan kuil Hiouin, Tae Yeon menundukkan kepalanya saat pamit pada kepala biksu dan Yushi yang berdiri di depannya "terima kasih banyak atas segalanya saat aku tinggal disini".

Kepala biksu mengangguk dan tersenyum lega "tatapanmu sangat gagah, tampaknya kau sudah bisa melihat jalanmu setelah ini… berkunjunglah kemari sesekali, pintu kuil ini terbuka untukmu kapanpun kau berkunjung kemari".

"berhenti menangis, bocah-bocah!? itu memalukan?!", omel Yushi melihat biksu muda dan para dokter muda (kebanyakan perempuan) yang berdiri di belakang mereka melihat Tae Yeon dan keluarganya pergi meninggalkan kuil Hiouin.

Sebelum mereka pergi, Tae Yeon bertanya apakah Yushi sudah membaca halaman terakhir buku harian Yume atau belum, dan Yushi mengakui bahwa ia sudah tahu itu sejak lama, tak lama setelah Yume meninggal saat ia merapikan barang peninggalan putrinya.

"kukatakan ini sebagai ibunya… jangan menyalahkan dirimu atau berpikir bahwa tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya, aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena berkatmu, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang ke Langit dan kau sudah memberikan kenangan terindah di saat terakhirnya. Kau lakukan saja apa yang ia minta padamu, tapi kau harus temukan kebahagiaanmu, sebab hanya dengan cara itu kau bisa mengembalikan perasaannya, sebagai rasa terima kasihmu", Yushi memegang wajah Tae Yeon dan tersenyum, membuat kerutan di sudut matanya terlihat berlipat "aku merasa seperti melepas anakku pergi… mungkin karena kau pria yang dicintai putriku, aku jadi menganggapmu seperti putraku… datanglah kemari sesekali, oke?".

"aku tahu, karena itu dia memintaku melupakannya jika ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku… tapi aku takkan melupakannya dana aku akan berusaha memenuhi harapannya, demi Yume juga… meski kuakui, itu sangat sulit dan mungkin akan memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku", Tae Yeon tersenyum lembut saat menatap Yushi, teringat sesuatu "ah, dan ini harus kusampaikan padamu, dokter Yushi".

Tae Yeon memberitahu Yushi bahwa ia pernah bertanya pada Yume soal apa yang Yume pikirkan tentang ibunya "setelah memberitahuku bahwa ia tak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya lagi sejak ibunya bekerja di kastil, aku bertanya apakah ia merindukan ibunya atau ingin bertemu denganmu atau tidak, Yume menjawab 'tentu saja aku merindukan ibuku, dan bohong jika aku berkata aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi tapi aku lebih berharap pada Dewa agar Dewa memberikan berkah dan perlindungannya pada ibu agar ibuku selalu sehat walafiat dan aman dimanapun ia berada'… Yume juga memberitahuku bahwa ia bersyukur karena ibunya telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini, ia benar-benar bahagia karena ia bisa terlahir sebagai putrimu dan ia selalu menyayangi ibunya tak peduli sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan mereka. Dia memberitahu semua hal itu padaku dengan senyuman yang indah dan tulus di wajahnya".

Yushi terlihat tertegun dengan apa yang diberitahukan Tae Yeon, Tae Yeon tersenyum dan memeluk Yushi "dan dariku, terima kasih karena telah melahirkan Yume ke dunia ini, sehingga kami bisa bertemu, ibu".

Yushi menutup mulutnya dan memeluk erat Tae Yeon dengan wajah bercucuran air mata ketika ia teringat saat ia menggendong putrinya dan memeluknya erat, saat Yume yang masih kecil memeluknya dengan senyuman cerianya yang polos _"ibu?! Aku sayang ibu?!"_.

"kau juga menangis, tetua" goda salah satu biksu saat beberapa biksu dan para dokter muda (sekali lagi, kebanyakan perempuan) ikut menangis karena terharu melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Yushi membentaknya "diam kau, bocah?!".

Tae Yeon tertawa geli, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yushi dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satu lagi ia ayunkan ke arah teman-temannya dari kuil Hiouin "hei, jangan menggodanya begitu atau kalian nanti dicekiknya".

Saat mereka meninggalkan kuil Hiouin, Tae Yeon menoleh ke belakang karena ia masih merasa gadis dengan sepasang permata Peridot dan rambut lurus berwarna Pink seperti kelopak bunga Sakura itu berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum lebar padanya.

" _tak perlu terlalu khawatir padaku lagi, Yume… aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu karena aku mencintaimu, Yume"_ , Tae Yeon tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang tulus dari dasar hati yang terdalam "selamat tinggal, Yume. Tapi aku takkan melupakanmu…".

 _Musim semi berakhir, cinta pertama yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata, menyisakan kenangan yang indah. Yume telah mengajariku seperti apa rasanya dicintai dan mencintai seseorang. Karena suatu hari nanti aku akan jatuh cinta lagi, kan?_

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Nah, di akhir chapter 2 perasaan sudah disebutkan, 'mendiang' kekasih, cinta pertama Tae Yeon memang sudah mati. Tenang, masih ada beberapa cerita lain yang menunggu setelah ini.


	6. Proposal

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 6 – Proposal**_

 _Di depan makam mendiang Raja_

 _Pertama kalinya mereka berziarah_

 _Dan mengikat janji_

.

* * *

Terlihat Yona dan Hak berjalan beriringan di padang rerumputan yang tenang di lembah yang ada di atas bukit dimana mereka bisa melihat kastil Hiryuu dan Kuuto dari atas sini. Tak ada kata-kata di antara mereka, hanya suasana hening yang terasa begitu tenang dan sedikit menyesakkan akibat kesedihan mendalam.

Yona berjongkok di depan batu nisan yang ada di dekat pohon Sakura di atas bukit "aku pulang, ayahanda… maaf, karena memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengunjungimu, tapi perlu waktu 3 tahun bagiku agar bisa kembali ke rumah dan…".

Ketika ucapan Yona serasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya, Hak menepuk bahu Yona dan seperti biasa, ia tak memerlukan kata-kata untuk menenangkan sang putri. Yona mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata biru sapphire Hak yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang lembut dan tenang bagaikan riak air.

Merasa lebih tenang, Yona melanjutkan ucapannya "…maaf karena perlu waktu selama itu, baru aku bisa kembali ke rumah dan mengetahui dari Joo Doh bahwa ayahanda dimakamkan disini".

* * *

.

~ Flash Back ~

.

* * *

Pasca rapat kelima suku yang membahas tentang penobatan Yona sebagai ratu (juga pembahasan mengenai siapa yang akan jadi raja selanjutnya dan menikah dengan Yona), Yona melihat Lily di lorong bersama kedua dayangnya, Ayura dan Tetora tengah berbincang dengan Hak.

" _Lily? dengan Hak? tumben…"_ pikir Yona yang mengintip dari jendela di ruang singgasana.

"yang mulia".

Sontak Yona terkejut akibat ulah Joo Doh yang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba. Yona berbalik dan menanyakan apa keperluan Joo Doh. Saat itulah, Hak yang melihat Yona bicara dengan Joo Doh, pamit pada Lily dan kedua dayangnya karena ia ingin menghampiri Yona. Sikap overprotektifnya muncul lagi karena ia masih merasa tak tenang melihat Yona bersama Joo Doh tanpa ada siapapun di dekat mereka berdua untuk menjamin keamanan Yona. Ia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada jenderal suku Langit ini.

Saat jarak Hak hanya beberapa meter dengan Yona dan Joo Doh, Hak mendengar bahwa Joo Doh bersedia menerima amnesti yang ditawarkan Yona, dan ia bersedia mengakui Yona sebagai Ratu kerajaan Kouka hanya jika Yona akan menikah dalam waktu 2 tahun ke depan. Hak merasa darah dalam dirinya memanas, ingin rasanya ia menghajar Han Joo Doh atau meninjunya barang sekali. Memangnya dia siapa, berani mengatur Yona-nya begitu?

"terakhir", Joo Doh menyelipkan tangannya ke balik jubahnya, saat itulah Hak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik lorong dan berdiri tepat di samping mereka berdua saat ia melihat Yona menerima secarik kertas berisi peta dan catatan kecil "itu lokasi makam mendiang Raja Il serta tempat penyimpanan abu dan peninggalan beliau. Saya rasa yang mulia pasti ingin mengunjungi mendiang beliau".

Yona hampir menangis, ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Joo Doh sampai-sampai ia memeluk Joo Doh yang bisa merasakan ancaman tanda bahaya (oke, Hak berniat dalam hati, akan kuhajar dia dalam sesi training besok). Saat Yona menyadari keberadaan Hak, ia menarik Hak untuk ikut pergi ke makam mendiang ayahnya itu besok pagi. Setelah Hak setuju untuk ikut dengannya, Hak dan Yona diam sebentar sebelum keduanya menoleh untuk menatap wajah lawan bicaranya satu sama lain, keduanya saling memanggil di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hak".

"putri".

"oh, kau duluan saja".

"tidak, silahkan tuan putri duluan".

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang hampir tak ada ujungnya tentang siapa yang lebih dulu bicara, Yona dan Hak sepakat untuk bicara pasca ziarah ke makam mendiang Raja Il besok karena mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sesuatu yang ingin mereka bicarakan satu sama lain.

"oh iya, kau bicara apa dengan Lily barusan?".

"ah, aku minta tolong sesuatu padanya… akan kuberitahu besok".

* * *

.

~ Flash Back End ~

.

* * *

Selesai berdoa, Yona menoleh ke arah bodyguard-nya "jadi… hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Hak?".

Hak kembali mempersilahkan Yona untuk bicara duluan sehingga Yona mengatakan apa yang ia ingin beritahu selama ini pada Hak "Hak, kau kubebastugaskan dari posisimu sebagai pengawalku dan kau bebas pergi kemanapun yang kau mau. Kau tak perlu lagi menjagaku dan terikat padaku, kuberikan kebebasanmu kembali agar kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan mulai sekarang".

Yona berusaha keras menahan air matanya saat mengatakan hal itu pada Hak, ia mengira Hak akan sangat gembira karena mendapat kebebasannya kembali tapi kenapa ia justru melihat kesedihan dan amarah di ekspresi Hak yang terlihat terluka?

Hak menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yona "sebelum aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, tolong jawab pertanyaanku… apa kau tak memerlukanku lagi? Atau keberadaanku begitu mengganggu bagimu sampai kau tak ingin aku berada di dekatmu dan menyuruhku pergi?".

"tidak?! Aku tak pernah merasa kalau keberadaanmu di dekatku mengganggu, justru aku sangat bersyukur karena ada kau di sisiku!? aku hanya tak ingin merenggut kebebasanmu?! Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku egois tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku meski aku sudah membebaskanmu?! justru karena kau sangat berharga bagiku dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, aku membebaskanmu meskipun itu sangat sulit bagiku?!", Yona mencengkram roknya, wajahnya merona merah seperti warna rambutnya "aku sudah membebaskanmu, sekarang semuanya terserah padamu, apakah kau akan pergi dari sisiku atau tetap tinggal di sisiku. Jika kau pergi dari sisiku setelah ini, aku harap kau bisa bahagia dan kuharap kau juga tak keberatan jika kau sesekali berkunjung ke kastil Hiryuu untuk menemuiku".

Hak memotong ucapan Yona, mengerutkan keningnya "kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?".

Yona tersentak melihat aura gelap Hak yang seolah siap membunuh orang "sebab… kau punya tunangan di suku Angin dan kau mencintai…".

"yang kucintai itu kau?! Jadi kenapa aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu?!" potong Hak yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Yona setelah putri berambut merah itu terduduk lemas di tanah "aku takkan pergi kemanapun, aku takkan pergi dari sisimu kecuali kau menginginkannya, masih belum jelas atau masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?".

"…jika kau bersedia tetap disisiku, aku ingin kau berada disisiku bukan sebagai pengawalku, tapi sebagai pria yang kucintai, sekarang dan selamanya", Yona tersenyum lebar tapi saat air matanya berjatuhan, ia menutupi wajahnya "duh, kenapa ini...".

Hak berlutut di depan Yona dan garuk-garuk kepala "sudah kubilang aku takkan pergi kemanapun, kenapa malah menangis?".

"habis… aku lega sekali…", isak Yona yang berusaha keras menghentikan air matanya "aku berpikir, jika kau pergi dari sisiku juga, aku akan benar-benar sendirian… sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari 'saat itu'… selain kau dan… saat aku berdiri di depan makam ayahanda bersamamu, Hak… aku sadar, sudah tak ada keluargaku yang tersisa… yang sedarah denganku…".

Tatapan mata Hak berubah menjadi lembut disertai secercah kekhawatiran "putri…".

"tak apa, Hak?! Sebab kita masih punya Yun dan ke-4 Ksatria Naga yang sudah seperti keluarga kita sendiri?!", Yona berdiri dan tersenyum setelah menyeka air matanya "seperti kata Mundok, ikatan darah kadang tak ada artinya dibandingkan cinta. Aku merasa… ikatan keluarga yang kita miliki dengan Yun dan ke-4 Ksatria Naga yang bukan berdasarkan ikatan darah justru lebih bisa dipercaya ketimbang ikatan darah, jadi aku tak terlalu kesepian meski tak ada lagi keluargaku yang sedarah denganku".

"buang jauh-jauh raut wajahmu yang tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan lukamu itu…", Hak memegang pipi Yona dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan "akulah yang akan menjadi keluargamu nanti".

"eh?", mata Yona terbelalak namun belum sempat ia berkata apapun, Hak menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan berbalik menatap makam Raja Il.

"sesuai janjiku, yang mulia raja Il, aku akan melindungi apa yang belum anda selesaikan dan hari ini aku bersumpah aku akan terus menjaganya dan membahagiakannya, sekarang dan seterusnya, bukan hanya sebagai pelindungnya tapi sebagai pria yang mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kami. Hari ini aku kemari untuk memberitahumu dan meminta restumu jika putrimu menerimaku", Hak kembali menatap Yona yang terlihat siap menangis kapan saja, itu membuat Hak tersenyum karena ia sudah mengira reaksi Yona yang satu ini. Hak berlutut di hadapan Yona dan mengecup punggung tangan Yona "menikahlah denganku, Yona".

Yona melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Hak dan mencium Hak dengan wajah berurai air mata "bodoh… aku hanya punya satu jawaban, kan? Jawabanku iya!?".

Hak tersenyum lebar, ia menyelipkan cincin di jari manis Yona sebelum mengangkat Yona ke atas dan mengecup Yona yang ia gendong ala bridal style.

"kok bisa pas? Bagaimana kau tahu ukuranku?" ujar Yona gembira melihat cincin yang cantik di jarinya sebelum meminta Hak untuk memberikan cincin pasangannya agar ia bisa menyematkan cincin pasangannya ke jari Hak.

"kuminta Lily membantuku mencari cincin yang sesuai dengan jari tanganmu diam-diam kemarin dan tadi malam Ayura memberikan itu padaku", Hak mengecup pipi Yona sambil memberikan cincinnya, menyodorkan tangannya sehingga Yona bisa menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Hak "dan bisa kutebak, pasti mereka sedang mengintip kita dari suatu tempat setelah mengetahui dari Lily kalau aku akan melamarmu hari ini".

"EH?!" pekik Yona melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Hak dan tersenyum nakal "ah, tapi biarkan saja mereka mengintip kita kali ini… aku masih ingin bermesraan denganmu".

Mendengar ucapan Yona, Hak menyeringai, dalam hatinya ia juga sama sekali tak keberatan "kau ini… terserahmu sajalah".

* * *

.

Omake

.

* * *

Sesuai dugaan Hak, pasukan pengintip ini sudah mengintai mereka berdua sejak awal (che, dasar tukang intip).

Shina memberi konfirmasi pada pasukan pengintip yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak ini "oh, Yona mencium Hak lebih dulu".

"itu berarti…!?" pekik Kija penuh semangat.

Zeno mengacungkan jempol sambil turun di dekat mereka "yup, lamaran diterima".

"hei, kalau kita berlama-lama disini, nanti ketahuan Hak" pinta Lily mengajak mereka kembali.

"tenang saja, sekarang mereka masih ciuman" ujar Shina lagi.

"baiklah, anak-anak. Saatnya kembali ke kastil dan siapkan jamuan kecil-kecilan sebagai kejutan, perayaan untuk pertunangan mereka".

"baik, bu" jawab Lily dan para naga serentak (kecuali Jae Ha).

"siapa yang ibu kalian? Jae Ha, kau juga ikut kembali?!".

"eh? Aku masih menikmati tontonan gratis ini~".

Kija menjitak kepala Jae Ha "dasar mesum".

"tapi dari yang Zeno dengar, sepertinya tuan dan nona tak keberatan diintip kali ini karena mereka masih belum puas mesra-mesraan" sanggah Zeno yang mengetahui hal itu berkat keahliannya sebagai ninja.

"yang benar saja?! Ingat-ingat tempat juga, dong?! Masa mesra-mesraan dekat kuburan?!" pekik Yun.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Dipersembahkan untuk Wim Are yang request di review kemarin. Terima kasih untuk review dan request-nya, tentu kuterima dengan senang hati jika ada yang request lagi ^_^

Nah, untuk prompt yang satunya lagi… berhubung itu agak *uhuk dewasa, kuserahkan pada adik kembarku yang lebih lihai di ranah itu mengingat dia sedikit lebih liar dariku wkwkwk

*JDIESH dikeplak Yoan


	7. Maehwa Festival

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 7 – Maehwa Festival**_

 _Musim itu datang lagi_

 _Musim dimana bunga bermekaran dengan indah_

 _Disertai perasaan gembira di tengah festival_

.

* * *

Ini terjadi tak lama sebelum Umi tak sengaja minum sake dan 'menyerang' pamannya tersayang. Di antara ke-6 keponakannya ini, memang Umi yang paling dekat dengan Tae Yeon.

Umi masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama tiga saudari kembarnya sambil memamerkan buku baru yang ia dapat dari Tae Yeon "aku dapat buku terbarunya paman Tae Yeon?!".

"eh? buku apa?", Rui melirik buku di tangan Umi dan ia mencoba merebut buku itu dari Umi "aku mau baca, kak!?".

"enak saja!? Aku duluan?!" sahut Umi yang kabur dari adiknya dengan melompat dan memanjat ke atas pojok dinding dengan kedua kaki dan tangan menempel ke dinding.

"turun dari sana?! Memangnya kau laba-laba atau tupai terbang?" pekik Ruri yang melambaikan tangannya pada adiknya yang memanjat dinding "lempar bukunya kemari dan turun dari sana?! Yahiko!?".

"aye aye sir…", Yahiko menadahkan kedua tangannya dan menangkap Umi yang melompat dari atas setelah Ruri menangkap buku di tangan Umi.

"padahal jika yang kau tangkap kakakku dan bukan aku, kau pasti senang, kan?" bisik Umi usil setelah Yahiko menangkapnya.

Meski wajahnya merona merah, Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya "saya jatuhkan anda ke lantai, baru tahu rasa".

"jangan sembarangan menjatuhkan adikku", Ruri mendaratkan telapak kakinya ke kepala Yahiko sambil melihat-lihat isi buku yang dibawa Umi "kali ini buku apalagi yang ditulis paman oleh Tae Yeon?".

"tuan putri Ruri, tolong turunkan kaki anda" protes Yahiko yang muncul pertigaan di kepalanya.

"kalau begitu, turunkan adikku pelan-pelan" sahut Ruri menautkan alis "kali ini buku novel, ya? Pantas kalian berdua rebutan…".

Tae Yeon tak sekuat kakaknya (tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menandingi Hak selain para naga) jadi ketimbang menjadi prajurit, Tae Yeon lebih memilih untuk membantu jalannya pemerintahan di kerajaan Kouka sebagai salah satu perwakilan di suku Angin. Kecerdasan Tae Yeon membuat ia tertarik menjadi penulis. Selain bekerja sebagai pegawai di pemerintahan, ia menulis beberapa buku mulai dari buku hasil penelitiannya terkait obat-obatan, buku tentang kritik dalam ranah pembangunan & sosial politik atau kemiliteran, kadang ia mengisi artikel di koran, sampai ke buku tentang seni dan novel. Hanya sedikit novel yang ditulis olehnya, dan para keponakannya ini tentu tertarik membaca buku yang ditulis pamannya dengan minat masing masing.

Jika itu buku tentang obat-obatan, masih wajar tapi satu hal yang membuat Yahiko tak habis pikir "tuan putri macam apa yang jauh lebih tertarik membaca buku berisi strategi perang, seni bela diri dan 18 seni wajib militer ketimbang buku yang feminin seperti novel?".

Yap, Ruri lebih tertarik membaca buku yang 'berat' ketimbang bacaan ringan seperti novel yang diperebutkan kedua adiknya "ada masalah, Yahiko?".

"tidak, hanya saja menurut saya anda tak mencontoh adik-adik anda layaknya perempuan biasa".

"katakan itu pada si sadis yang satu itu…" sahut Ruri menunjuk adiknya, Hanna yang membaca buku berjudul 'cara mengikat manusia' dengan seringai menakutkan di wajahnya saat kakaknya menunjuknya.

Hanna terkekeh "asal tahu saja, ini novel crime-suspense meskipun bukan paman Tae Yeon yang menulisnya dan buku ini direkomendasikan oleh paman kita, Ryokuryuu Jae Ha. Lagipula apa salahnya, kak? Buku ini menarik karena berisi trik yang mungkin berguna di pertempuran saat kau berada dalam bahaya".

"putri Hanna, mau anda praktekkan pada siapa?" tanya Zen curiga, sembunyi di balik tiang.

"hei, tak perlu sembunyi begitu, aku takkan menggunakannya padamu".

"kata-kata anda sama sekali tak bisa dipegang. Terakhir kali saya mempercayai bujukan manis anda di usia 10 tahun, anda menjebak saya masuk ke lubang jebakan berisi serangga" gumam Zen yang trauma dan sampai mimpi buruk selama beberapa minggu.

"hati-hati saja, kalau ayahanda tahu soal buku yang kelihatannya berbahaya itu, bisa-bisa nanti ayahanda akan bersiap membunuh paman Jae Ha, paling tidak dicekik" nasehat Ruri sebelum menoleh ke arah Umi "ah, lalu kau dapat darimana buku ini? Seharusnya belum terbit, kan?".

"begitu kubilang aku ingin segera membacanya, paman Tae Yeon memberikan contoh bukunya padaku" jawab Umi menjulurkan lidah dengan senyum simpul dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Umi yang paling disayang paman Tae Yeon, sih" gumam Rui.

"bicara apa kau, dik? Jelas-jelas paman Tae Yeon sayang kita semua, keluarganya", Umi duduk di tepi ranjang dan membolak-balik buku yang ia pegang itu. Setelah ia membaca summary buku novel yang ditulis pamannya, Umi mendongak "kak Ruri, paman Tae Yeon tak punya kekasih atau istri, kan? Apa kau pernah dengar penyebab soal itu dari ibunda dan ayahanda atau para paman dan bibi?".

Ruri menjawab sambil duduk di samping Umi sebelum mengangkat bahu "aku tak pernah dengar soal itu, sih… tapi bukannya itu privasi paman Tae Yeon, Umi? Kenapa kau malah ingin tahu?".

"memang benar, hanya saja aku merasa heran… di dalam novel yang ditulis paman Tae Yeon, selalu saja tokohnya mengidap penyakit atau mengalami kecelakaan dan salah satu pasangannya meninggal. Meski tak ada yang meninggal di dalam ceritanya, novel yang ditulis oleh paman Tae Yeon biasa berakhir sedih atau tragis seperti tokohnya tak bisa bersatu akibat cinta terlarang, pokoknya rata-rata mereka mengalami perpisahan", Umi bertopang dagu sebelum berbaring dan menaruh novel baru miliknya ke dadanya "rasanya ini jadi seperti ungkapan perasaan paman Tae Yeon yang menceritakan pengalamannya sendiri, tentang cinta yang tak bisa terbalas, dan itu… rasanya menyedihkan, kan?".

"memang benar, jika kuingat rata-rata memang sad ending…" angguk Rui yang baru sadar saat kakak kembarnya berargumen.

Hanna tersenyum, secercah ide muncul di benaknya dan ia menjentikkan jarinya "ah, begini saja, bagaimana jika kita coba cari tahu soal itu?".

"maksudmu?" tanya Umi.

"kita selidiki soal kisah percintaan paman Tae Yeon. Memang kau tak penasaran?" jawab Hanna.

Rui beranjak dari ranjang dengan mata terbelalak "eh? Apa itu tak melanggar privasi namanya, kak?".

Hanna mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya "makanya~ kita selidiki diam-diam, dik~ asal jangan sampai ketahuan ayahanda, tak masalah kan?".

Ruri si sulung menghela napas dan berdecak pinggang "lagi-lagi kurang kerjaan… pokoknya aku tak mau ikut campur, ya. Jadi jangan libatkan aku jika timbul masalah".

Tanpa mereka ketahui, suara si pangeran kembar memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"apanya yang diselidiki diam-diam?" tanya Hokuto.

"apanya yang tak masalah asal jangan ketahuan ayahanda?" tanya Shinmei yang menyilangkan kedua jarinya ke dagunya ala detektif "hm… pasti ada konspirasi disini, kita harus beritahu ayahanda".

"Shinmei!? Hokuto!? Kembali kalian berdua!? Dasar bocah nakal?!" teriak Hanna dan Rui yang mengejar kedua adiknya.

Telat.

Saat mereka berempat kembali, mereka kembali Bersama Hak. Tidak seperti yang mereka kira, Hak tak marah tapi ia menasehati mereka "jangan ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain sesuka hati hanya karena rasa penasaran. Kalian juga tak mau dan ayah yakin kalian takkan suka jika urusan pribadi kalian diselidiki diam-diam atau dicampuraduk tanpa seizin kalian, kan?".

"karena itu kubilang, dari awal aku tak ikut-ikutan~" ujar Ruri terkekeh.

"tapi apa aku bisa menganggap bahwa asumsiku benar, ayahanda?" tanya Umi.

Hak tak menjawab, ia hanya menghela napas panjang namun ia berpesan saat keluar kamar "apa yang terjadi pada pamanmu… itu kenangan yang menyakitkan, jadi jangan pernah singgung soal itu di hadapannya".

Melihat keseriusan ayahnya, mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jika ayah mereka tutup mulut dan meminta mereka untuk tak ikut campur, maka tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ibu mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sehingga ide ini terlupakan untuk sesaat.

* * *

Ini terjadi setelah insiden 'penyerangan' yang dilakukan Umi yang mabuk tanpa sengaja pada Tae Yeon.

Saat mereka berkunjung ke ibukota suku angin, Fuuga dipenuhi oleh banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang karena ada festival yang sedang diadakan di Fuuga. Festival Maehwa yang dirayakan oleh seluruh negeri dan diadakan di awal musim semi saat pohon Ume bermekaran untuk menyambut musim panen, ini juga berarti akan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke kastil Hiryuu. Di saat seperti ini, tak seperti para pangeran yang bersemangat karena adanya festival, para putri justru merasa bosan (tak perlu kalian tanyakan Raja dan Ratu serta para jenderal, mereka juga sibuk mengurus berbagai macam protokol di kastil). Meski ada satu tuan putri yang jelas-jelas terganggu dengan 'kunjungan' ini. Berawal dari insiden kecil di kastil Hiryuu.

"ini semua salah anda".

"salahku? Kau yang melemparnya keluar jendela, sekarang kau bilang ini salahku?!".

"dan jangan lupa, andalah yang memerintahkan saya untuk melemparnya keluar, kan?".

"kalian berdua ini kenapa lagi, sih?" ujar Hanna heran melihat Ruri dan Yahiko masuk ke kamar sambil adu mulut soal bagaimana seorang tuan putri seharusnya memperlakukan seorang tamu dan bagaimana seorang pengawal harus mematuhi perintah tuan putri.

Ruri memijat kepalanya, pusing mendadak. Okay, sudah cukup bad mood karena sebagai putri sulung ia harus menemani ayah dan ibunya dalam menyambut tamu dalam kunjungan tamu pada festival Maehwa di kastil Hiryuu, Ruri harus menghadapi kejadian yang memperburuk moodnya. Waka sampai harus menawarkan teh chamomile yang dapat membantunya tidur nanti agar sakit kepala dadakan yang dialami Ruri hilang.

Pendek cerita, seorang putra bangsawan keluarga militer dari suku api yang datang berkunjung bersama ayah dan pamannya yang merupakan dan wakil jenderal dan jenderal suku api, tanpa sengaja melihat Ruri, ia tertarik pada Ruri sampai ia berani menggoda Ruri pada perjamuan teh di sore hari, di hadapan orang tua mereka. Ruri yang merasa terganggu akhirnya memerintahkan Yahiko untuk menendang keluar pria bodoh itu lewat jendela dari kamar tempat mereka berada saat itu yang berada di lantai dua.

"terus, benar-benar kau tendang dia keluar?" ujar Rui memiringkan kepalanya.

"yup" angguk Yahiko yang sukses mengundang tawa Hanna dan Rui.

Ruri menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yahiko, di atas tangannya yang merangkul Yahiko "toh, tak masalah, kan? Pria bodoh itu dan kau sama-sama anak Jenderal, posisi kalian sama dan kau pengawal pribadiku, Yahiko. Wajar saja jika kau melaksanakan perintahku sebagai pengawalku, kan?".

Hanna melipat tangan dan memiringkan ujung bibirnya "ya, terus… apa masalahnya?".

"tahu sendiri ayahanda dan ibunda seperti apa… ayahanda sama sekali tak menegurku, malahan ia memberi izin pada Yahiko untuk melakukan perintahku atau apapun itu demi menjauhkan pria itu dariku dan juga memberi izin padaku untuk melawan pria itu jika ia macam-macam padaku di saat Yahiko tak ada di dekatku dan pria itu mencoba menggodaku. Tapi coba tebak, apa yang dikatakan ibunda padaku?".

" _tahun ini kalian berempat akan genap berusia 15 tahun pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 nanti. Tahun depan kalian akan berusia 16 tahun, jadi siapkan saja diri kalian jika ada pria yang meminta tangan kalian. Jangan bersikap terlalu kasar begitu pada pria yang tertarik pada kalian"_.

"APA?!" pekik ketiga adik kembarnya.

Ruri mengangkat bahu dan menunjuk adik-adiknya dengan jari telunjuknya "tuh, langsung ribut, kan? Lupakan, masalah utamanya sekarang adalah posisiku sebagai putri sulung keluarga ini bisa membuatku paling mudah dijadikan target dan itu merepotkan!?".

"ya sudah, kak Ruri… kalau kau tak mau ribet …", Shinmei muncul dari balik ranjang "kenapa tak minta saja ayahanda dan ibunda untuk meresmikan hubungan kalian berdua?".

Ruri memicingkan mata "maksudmu aku dengan siapa?".

"siapa lagi? Dengan Yahiko" timpal Hokuto yang duduk di samping Shinmei.

Ruri menyeret Shinmei dan Hokuto "mau kujatuhkan dari lantai dua ke bawah, bocah-bocah?".

Yahiko menahan bahu Ruri dan memegang kedua lengan Ruri "tuan putri, tahan… lawan anda masih anak-anak…".

"setelah kuterima kau jadi pengawalku, kenapa kau jadi lembek begini? kau jadi terlalu tenang".

"sebaliknya, anda yang jadi terlalu sensitif setelah…", melihat Ruri memalingkan pandangan matanya, Yahiko refleks menutup mulutnya "ah, maaf… itu salahku…".

Mendengar ucapan Yahiko, Ruri memegang kedua pipi Yahiko dan menyundulkan kepalanya ke dahi Yahiko sebelum tersenyum lembut "sudah kubilang, jangan singgung masalah itu lagi atau kuhajar kau, mengerti? Itu semua kan sama sekali bukan salahmu… kau tak seharusnya merasa bersalah padaku".

Yahiko menundukkan kepala, menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Ruri dan tersenyum lembut "saya mengerti, tapi…".

Umi berdehem "ehem, sampai lupa kalau masih ada kami, ya?".

Rui tersipu malu "nggak masalah sih, kalau mau mesra-mesraan… kami semua bisa tutup mulut sama ayahanda dan ibunda, kok".

"tapi jangan lupa kalau disini masih ada anak-anak, dong… bisa lanjutkan kemesraan kalian itu di tempat lain dimana tak ada anak-anak yang menyaksikan?" protes Hanna menutupi kedua mata Shinmei dan Hokuto.

Melihat si pangeran kembar yang ditutupi kedua matanya oleh kakaknya itu menganga dengan mulut berbentuk wajik, akhirnya Ruri dan Yahiko menjaga jarak dengan wajah tersipu malu. Tak lama kemudian, Umi mendapat ide cemerlang.

Umi menepuk kedua tangannya "ah, begini saja?! Bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke Fuuga? Di Fuuga, karena kita datang berkunjung sebagai tamu yang berkunjung ke tempat keluarga kita, kita tak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal membosankan seperti menemani ayahanda dan ibunda menyambut dan menemani para tamu bangsawan yang datang ke kastil".

Begitu hal ini disampaikan pada orang tua mereka, Hak berkata "ingin mengunjungi kakek buyut kalian di Fuuga? Boleh saja… tapi si duo kembar ini tak bisa ikut".

"eh? Kami juga mau ikut?!" protes Hokuto dan Shinmei.

"tidak bisa, akan sangat merepotkan jika kalian semua pergi dan membuat keributan, biar kakak kalian saja yang berkunjung kesana", Hak melirik ke-4 laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang ke-4 putrinya "dibawah pengawasan para pengawal mereka tentunya".

" _tidak masalah, yang penting kami tak terlibat dalam pertemuan di festival Maehwa di kastil Hiryuu"_ pikir ke-4 putri kembar yang dalam hati merasa lega.

"nanti saja kalau kalian sudah lebih besar dan mendapat pengawal kalian, ya?" bujuk Yona.

"tapi kalian berempat tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan? Tak seperti biasanya..." ujar Hak menautkan alis.

"tentu saja tidak, ayahanda~" ujar ke-4 putri kembarnya bersamaan mengayunkan tangannya.

"kami juga ikut?!" pinta Hwaryun dan Waka.

Begitulah ceritanya, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di mansion klan suku angin, Fuuga. Saat mereka tiba di Fuuga, mereka disambut oleh Jenderal suku angin, Tae Woo dan juga keluarga mereka, Mundok dan Tae Yeon. Warga suku angin sangat ramah, di tengah suasana festival Maehwa di Fuuga yang ramai sekalipun, terasa kedamaian yang menenangkan bagi mereka tapi disini, pencetus ide kita terlihat bosan.

Rui pergi berkeliling bersama kakak kembarnya Hanna ditemani Takahiro, Hwaryun, Waka, Bam dan Zen sementara Umi yang tinggal di mansion klan hanya mengamati kondisi kota Fuuga yang ramai oleh pengunjung di festival Maehwa, pemandangan di atas sini membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas kegiatan di kota yang ramai.

Omong-omong, mana kakakmu, Umi?

Umi bertopang dagu di kusen jendela "kak Ruri kencan dengan pengawalnya".

Baiklah, maaf sudah bertanya.

Dari atas sini, Umi bisa melihat Hwaryun, wanita pertama yang mewarisi kekuatan kaki sang naga terbang Ryokuryuu, melompat di atas atap-atap rumah sambil merangkul Takahiro yang ikut terbang bersamanya. Umi tersenyum lebar, ia tahu saudari kembarnya pasti bersekongkol lagi dengan Waka untuk memisahkan diri dari mereka berdua untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Itu sebabnya ia sengaja menyuruh Takahiro ikut bersama saudari dan teman-temannya lagipula Umi akan aman selama ia tetap berada di mansion klan bersama paman dan beberapa prajurit suku angin yang berjaga di mansion klan.

Tapi Umi menghela napas, ia tak mengira jika ia akan sebosan ini, tahu begini apa sebaiknya ia tinggal saja di kastil bersama si pangeran kembar. Ia memang menjadi pencetus ide untuk pergi ke Fuuga, tapi itu karena ia berharap ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Tae Yeon disini tapi ternyata Tae Yeon tak bisa menemaninya berkeliling karena disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Atau paling tidak, itulah alasannya. Umi mengerti jika pamannya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan ia tidak ingin egois, jadi Umi lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengusik pamannya. Umi juga tidak ingin berprasangka buruk tapi ia merasa pamannya sengaja menghindarinya tepatnya sejak ia tak sengaja mabuk. Apa pamannya kecewa atau illfeel padanya karena tingkahnya yang tidak-tidak saat mabuk atau bagaimana? Ia sendiri ingin memperjelas semuanya, tapi pamannya terus menghindarinya sejak kemarin yang memperkuat prasangkanya. Kemarin sore tanpa sengaja ia melihat Tae Yeon tengah menatap kelopak bunga pohon Sakura yang berguguran di taman, tentu ia sedang lowong tapi melihat sorot matanya yang terlihat begitu sedih meski bibirnya tersenyum saat itu, membuat Umi tak bisa menyapanya.

Tanpa Umi ketahui, dengan ia datang kemari, ia akan mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia akan mengetahui alasannya, alasan kenapa pamannya bersikap seperti menghindarinya dan juga alasan kenapa pamannya tersayang itu tak memiliki istri atau kekasih sampai sekarang.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Jika kalian bertanya siapa anak jenderal yang nekad menggoda Ruri sebelum berakhir ditendang keluar dari jendela lantai 2 oleh Yahiko, yap, dia anak Kan Tae Jun, wkwkwk


	8. What a Pain Was

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 8 – What a Pain Was**_

 _Apa arti rasa sakit yang sebenarnya_

 _Apakah kau mengetahuinya?_

.

* * *

"Umi~ bisa taruh ini di kamar paman Tae Yeon?" tanya Ruri memberikan teh Yun Ho ke tangan adiknya.

"ini kan teh Yun Ho dengan aroma Sakura edisi terbatas favorit paman Tae Yeon!? Eh, tapi… kapan kakak membelinya?".

Ruri menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya itu titipan dari ibunya yang dibeli oleh Hwaryun saat putri Ryokuryuu ini pergi ke Awa bersama ayahnya. Rencananya itu memang untuk dikirim pada Tae Yeon tapi berhubung mereka pergi ke Fuuga, jadi sekalian.

Umi memicingkan matanya, menatap curiga "terus… kenapa kakak serahkan padaku sekarang?".

"aku lupa~", Ruri memalingkan wajahnya dan tertawa nervous sebelum mendorong pelan Umi "maka dari itu~ keponakan paman Tae Yeon tersayang, tolong ya~".

"kenapa jadi aku?! Kan kakak yang dimintai tolong?!"

"ayolah~ soalnya kan kau yang paling dekat dengan paman Tae Yeon, takutnya nanti ibu tanya yang macam-macam dan jika ketahuan aku terlambat menyerahkannya…",Ruri menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya "lagipula Yahiko sudah menungguku, kumohon".

Umi tetap memicingkan matanya sebelum ia menutup mata dan menghela napas "sebagai makan malamku, belikankatsudon lalutakoyaki dan okonomiyaki sebagai cemilan".

Ruri menjabat tangan adiknya "deal".

Setelah Umi pergi membelakanginya, tanpa diketahuiUmi, Ruri menyeringai lebar dengan niat jahat di belakang punggung Umi.

* * *

Sore itu, setelah meletakkan teh Yun Ho itu di kamar Tae Yeon, jendela kamar Tae Yeon yang terbuka lebar membuat beberapa dokumen di atas meja beterbangan tertiup angin.

"duh, kenapa juga jendelanya terbuka lebar begini?" gerutu Umi merapikan dokumen-dokumen sengaja Umi menyenggol tumpukan buku di atas meja yang lalu berjatuhan ke bawah meja. Tiga dari buku-buku itu terbuka dan Umi tak sengaja melihat isinya.

Buku pertama, buku sketsa milik Tae Yeon yang terbuka halamannya dimana ada sketsa seorang gadis cantik berambut lurus sepinggang dengan senyuman tulus yang indah, tengah menari di bawah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Ini membuat Umi tertarik dan melihat-lihat isi buku sketsa Tae Yeon. Ia baru tahu kalau pamannya bisa melukis seindah ini, terlebih gadis di buku sketsa itu memang cantik. Timbul kecurigaan di hati Umi, ia melihat sebagian besar isi dari buku sketsa itu adalah gadis cantik itu.

" _apa mungkin…gadis ini…"_ , Umi berhenti pada salah satu halaman dimana gadis itu memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya, tersenyum di tengah air matanya. Yang membedakan sketsa ini dari sketsa gadis itu yang lain adalah terdapat tanggal, tanda tangan Tae Yeon serta tulisan yang Umi asumsikan sebagai nama gadis itu "tanggalnya 7 tahun yang lalu…berarti,saat paman Tae Yeon berusia 19 tahun dan… Yume, apa ini nama gadis itu?".

Tak ada lagi sketsa yang tergambar setelah itu, hanya kertas putih yang tersisa setelahnya.

Buku kedua adalah sebuah buku tua lusuh yang memiliki sampul bunga Sakura. Umi tahu betul tulisan pamannya dan ia tahu, tulisan pada buku ini bukanlah tulisan Tae Yeon. Dari tulisannya, ia tahu ini buku harian. Ia terkejut melihat halaman depan, tertulis dengan jelas bahwa buku ini adalah buku harian milik gadis bernama Yume. Ia tahu ini privasi seseorang tapi rasa ingin tahu yang besar dalam dirinya tergelitik sehingga ia membaca buku harian milik Yume itu. Setelah ia membaca buku itu, entah kenapa terbesit perasaan tak enak, entah menyesal, sedih atau kasihan. Ia mengetahui bahwa gadis bernama Yume ini mengidap penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan dan sisa hidupnya tak lama tahu bahwa gadis bernama Yume ini memiliki mimpi indah seiring berkurangnya hidupnya sehingga Yume tak merasa takut meskipunwaktu kematiannya semakin dekat. Ia tahu bahwa gadis bernama Yume ini mencintai pria bernama Tae Yeon.

Umi menutup buku harian itu, otaknya memproses apa yang ia baca barusan dan hanya ada satu alasan kenapa buku ini ada di tangan Tae Yeon, karena Tae Yeon yang dicintai oleh Yume ini adalah tak lain adalah pamannya, Tae Yeon. Hanya ada satu alasan bagi Tae Yeon menyimpan buku harian Yume, alasan yang sama dengan kenapa buku sketsa itu kebanyakan berisi sketsa lukisan diri Yume, karena Tae Yeon juga mencintai Yume.

Buku ketiga, Umi melihat kali ini adalah jurnal milik Tae Yeon. Jurnal ini berisi penelitian Tae Yeon di dunia medis terkait obat-obatan dan metode pengobatan, salah satunya tertulis keinginan Tae Yeon yang kuat untuk menemukan bagaimana cara menyembuhkan penyakit yang telah 'membunuh' mendiang kekasihnya, cinta pertamanya, Yume.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas kepingan memori di ingatannya tentang apa yang ia perbuat tanpa ia sengaja, tanpa ada niat apapun _"oh, tidak... apa yang sudah kulakukan?"_.

* * *

Mundok beranjak sambil membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya "Tae Yeon, kakek dan Tae Woo masih bisa mengurus semuanya, jadi jika kau punya waktu,bagaimana jika kau temani saja Umi berkeliling di festival Maehwa? Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini".

"tak apa, kakek… jika masih ada yang bisa kubantu, akan kubantu sekuat tenaga, lagipula Umi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat dan saudari-saudarinya, kan?".

"hei, kakek tak setua itu sampai tak bisa membantu Tae Woo mengurus semua ini. Lagipula Hak sudah berpesan agar sebisa mungkin tolong kau temani Umi sebentar jika kau punya waktu saat Umi ada disini, sebab Hak bilang Umi selalu menanyakan keadaanmu di kastil. Aku tahu ini saat yang sibuk bagi kita, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau bersantai sejenak, kan? Atau justru kau jadi tidak ingin keluar karena justru di saat bunga Sakura berguguran dengan indah di luar sana…".

"baiklah, baiklah, kakek... Mungkin aku akan pergi menemani Umi malam ini…" potong Tae Yeon cepat sebelum omongan kakeknya bertambah panjang kali lebar, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan kakeknya soal itu dan ia benar-benar tak bisa mengalahkan kakek dan kakaknya.

Mundok tersenyum puas sebelum meninggalkan kamar, tak lupa meminta Tae Yeon memegang kata-katanya barusan tentunya. Sejujurnya Tae Yeon merasa sedikit bersalah,sebab ia memang berusaha menghindari Umi sejak kemarin. Tepatnya sejak setelah apa yang Umi lakukan saat ia tak sengaja mabuk. Buktinya, setelah itu ia beberapa kali pergi ke kastil tanpa menemui Umi dan meski bertemu, ia akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan keponakannya itu.

" _mungkin tak seharusnya aku bersikap waspada begini padanya… biar bagaimanapun, dia kan tetap keponakanku yang usianya 11 tahun di bawahku. Bisa saja apa yang ia lakukan saat dia mabuk itu hanya sisi liarnya yang terpendam, kan? Bukankah orang-orang biasa bertingkah aneh saat ia mabuk?"_ batin Tae Yeon yang kembali berargumen karena mengingat bahwa saat seseorang mabuk, justru seseorang akan menjadi lebih jujur _"bagaimana jika justru yang terjadi saat itu sungguhan? Ah, tapi dia kan tak ingat apapun? Tak seharusnya aku…"_.

Di tengah pergumulan batin yang bergejolak, ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup di belakangnya. Ia merasakan de javu. Tak lain pelaku yang masuk ke kamar ini dan menutup pintu adalah Umi.

Tae Yeon segera berpaling dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya "ah, Umi… ada perlu apa? Jika tak terlalu penting…".

Dalam hatinya Tae Yeon merutuk dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi refleks menghindar pada saat ia sudah berjanji pada kakeknya untuk menemani Umi dan saat dirinya baru saja berkata bahwa ia tak akan menghindari Umi lagi tapi ia malah melanggarnya lagi.

"paman sengaja menghindariku karena… apa yang terjadi saat aku tanpa sengaja mabuk, ya?".

Suaranya terdengar lirih seolah akan menangis, namun kata-kata Umi membuat Tae Yeontidak sanggup menatapnya.

" _tajam seperti ayahnya"_ , pikir Tae Yeon refleks memalingkan wajah dan terdiam, mengerutkan kening dan mengepalkan tangan seolah tak mampu menemukankata-kata yang tepat "…itu…".

Tae Yeon memutar bola matanya tercengang karena mendengar suara isak tangis. Saat akhirnya ia menatap keponakannya, Tae Yeon terkejut melihat Umi menangis sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram roknya.

"paman, maafkan aku… tak apa-apa… wajar jika paman marah padaku… jadi paman tak mau dekat-dekat… atau menghindariku… tapi… tolong jangan benci aku…" isak Umi menyeka air matanya.

Rasa bersalah di hatinya semakin membesar, sehingga Tae Yeon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum ia menyeka air mata Umi yang terlihat ibarat butiran mutiara dari laut.

"Umi… paman yang seharusnya minta maaf, maaf karena paman menghindarimu… paman sama sekali tak bermaksud menghindarimu dan bukannya paman tak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu lagi, paman hanya… memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk berpikir…",Tae Yeon tersenyum lembut saat menyeka air mata Umi "paman sama sekali tak marah, dan mana mungkin paman bisa membenci Umi… jadi jangan menangis lagi, hapus air matamu…".

"paman juga tak marah kalau tahu…" isak Umi menyeka air matanya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan perasaan takut seperti anak kecil yang dipergoki saat berbuat salah "…aku tidak sengaja melihat isi buku harian dan sketsa gadis itu di kamar paman?".

"kau masuk ke kamarku dan melihat…" ujar Tae Yeon terdiam sambil mengerutkan kening saat mengetahui Umi tanpa sengaja telah melihat sketsa Yume dan buku harian Yume.

"tuh kan, paman memang marah?!" ujar Umi sebelum kembali menangis sambil minta maaf lagi.

Melihat keponakannya kembali menangis keras dan tangisannya lebih deras, Tae Yeon panik dan menggendongnya "ah, jangan menangis, Umi?! ikut paman sebentar, ayo".

Setelahmeletakkan Umi di pangkuannya, Tae Yeon berusaha menenangkan Umi sambil duduk di teras mansion klan yang menghadap pohon Sakura. Melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang terus berguguran dengan indahnya ke taman, Umi mengalihkan pandangan bolak balik antara kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan Tae Yeon.

Umi menyeka kedua kelopak matanya yang basah dan mulai bengkak karena air mata sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Tae Yeon yang terasa hangat, ia merasa nyaman duduk di pangkuan Tae Yeon "cantiknya…".

"kau benar", Tae Yeon tersenyum sendu sebelum mengelus kepala Umi "sudahan nangisnya?".

"sudah ah, capek".

Tae Yeon tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Umi barusan "habis kau nangisnya heboh sekali, sih".

"baru pertama kali aku lihat paman panik begitu" sahut Umi mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil mengubah posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Tae Yeon yang ia rasakan lebih lebar dari dugaannya.

"soalnya ini juga baru pertama kalinyabagiku melihatmu menangis", Tae Yeon menyandarkan dagunya ke kepala Umi "lalu, apa menurutmu pamanmu ini menyedihkan?".

"tapi kata orang, cinta pertama biasanya memang tak terbalas meski tak semuanya begitu", Umi mendongakkan kepalanya, dari sketsa itu saja ia bisa tahu kalau wanita yang dicintai pamannya pastilah wanita yang baik hati "paman begitu mencintainya, ya?".

"entah apakah ini karena memang aku masih belum bisa melupakan kematian Yume, mendiang kekasihku, cinta pertamaku… atau karena aku masih belum berhasil menemukan gadis lain yang bisa kubahagiakan selain dirinya, meskipun hari itu aku sudah berjanji aku akan membahagiakan gadis lain dan bahagia bersama gadis itu, demi dia juga",Tae Yeon tersenyum getir"tapi pada kenyataannya… aku memang belum memiliki istri atau kekasih sampai sekarang meskipun ini sudah lewat 7 tahun sejak kepergiannya… karena aku tak bisa melupakannya…".

"jangan dilupakan, tapi diterima… melupakan sama saja berarti paman mengingat rasa sakit itu kembali, tapi jika paman menerima kenyataan dan menerima luka itu sebagai bagian dari masa lalu paman, luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya meski akan meninggalkan bekas… ibunda dan ayahanda sering bilang, katanya pada akhirnya hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati kita dan yang bisa menolong diri kita hanyalah diri kita sendiri".

"kalau begitu tanamkan juga hal ini di dalam hatimu dan ingatlah baik-baik, Umi. Rasa sakit itu penting karena itu adalah bukti bahwa kau masih masih manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit serta memiliki perasaan dan air mata. Kau juga makhluk hidup yang bernyawa dan akan mati suatu saat nanti. Jika kau menyakiti orang lain, sama saja kau menyakiti orang lain. Karena itulah kita harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak dan berkata, tapi tak peduli seperti apapun kita berhati-hati, kita tetap manusia biasa yang penuh kesalahan. Ada kalanya kita tetap bisa melukai orang lain tanpa sengaja… saat itu, yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf setelah kau menyadari kesalahanmu dan berusaha untuk tak mengulanginya lagi. Mengerti?".

Mendengar nasehat pamannya, Umi mengganggukkan kepala dengan wajah tersipu _"sekarang aku mengerti penyebab kenapa aku merasa bisa mengandalkan paman Tae Yeon, itu karena paman Tae Yeon mengetahui dan mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit itu, karena itulah dia berusaha melindungi kami sepenuh hatinya dan dia takkan menyakiti kami"_.

Otaknya mengerti hal itu dan di saat yang bersamaan dengan saat ia mengerti perasaannya, hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia telah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pamannya ini sebagai cinta pertamanya yang mungkin takkan terbalas.

"lalu… sepertinya kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau mabuk, sejauh mana kau ingat?".

"oh? Saat aku bertanya kenapa paman tak punya istri atau kekasih lalu paman menyentil dahiku… aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tapi memangnya masih ada lagi?".

"…tak perlu kau ingat juga tak apa-apa, kok" ujar Tae Yeon menutupi dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Umi dan Tae Yeon, Ruri dan Yahiko yang bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengamati keduanya sejak tadi melakukan toss.

"siasat kita berhasil" ujar Ruri terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempol pada Yahiko, komplotannya.

Yahiko yang ditugaskan membiarkan jendela kamar Tae Yeon terbuka setelah mengatur barang di atas meja Tae Yeon sedemikian rupa sehingga Umi tahu soal sketsa dan buku harian Yume, atas perintah Ruri tentunya, menghela napas panjang "anda sering bilang adik-adik anda kurang kerjaan, tapi sekarang malah anda yang kurang kerjaan".

Ruri menjitak kepala Yahiko "diam kau, dasar laki-laki dingin. Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur jika itu demi adikku, kan?".

 _ **JADI SITU BERDUA DALANGNYA?!**_

"omong-omong, Umi… tumben kalian kemari?" tanya Tae Yeon.

"oh, ini ideku, paman… tapi jangan bilang ayahanda dan ibunda, janji?" tanya Umi mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"okay" angguk Tae Yeon mendekatkan telinganya pada Umi yang melambaikan tangannya.

Umi menutupi mulutnya, membisiki Tae Yeon tepat di samping telinganya "sebenarnya di kastil pst pst jadi pst pst tapi pst pst terus pst pst dan pst pst".

Setelah Tae Yeon menjauhkan telinganya sambil menahan tawa, Umi bertanya "terus bagaimana pendapat paman?"

"saran paman, kenapa tak ikuti saja saran dari adik kalian si duo kembar? Toh, mereka berdua memang cocok" sahut Tae Yeon menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa terlalu keras "yah, meski kurasa mungkin agak sulit mendapat restu dari kak Hak mengingat latar belakang ayahnya".

Di balik tembok, Ruri yang ditahan oleh Yahiko (karena mereka mengerti kalau topik yang dibicarakan oleh Umi dan Tae Yeon adalah mereka berdua) menautkan alis sebelum mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi heran.

Sama seperti mereka berdua, Umi juga heran dan menautkan alisnya "maksud paman apa? Yahiko kan putra Jenderal suku Langit. Tak masalah jika dia menjalin hubungan dengan kak Ruri, kan?".

Tae Yeon yang keceplosan menutupi mulutnya "itu… agak rumit, Umi. Itu terjadi jauh sebelum kak Yona dan kak Hak menikah dan naik tahta sebagai Ratu dan Raja, sebelum kalian lahir… jika Umi mau, aku bisa saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi tapi hanya sebatas yang kutahu dari kakek dan para paman, apalagi saat itu terjadi aku juga masih anak-anak… tapi paman rasa akan lebih baik jika Umi tanyakan langsung saja pada orang tuamu lebih dulu, meski paman ragu mereka berdua mau menjawabnya mengingat itu bukan kenangan ingin mereka ingat. Paman bersedia menjawab pertanyaan Umi, jika paman tahu jawabannya, sebab Umi berhak tahu dan paman tahu Umi bertanya bukan hanya karena rasa ingin tahu, kan?".

Umi menganggukkan kepala sebelum kembali mendongak "…paman, apa aku boleh tanya tentang bibi Yume dan mendengar kisah tentang bibi Yume?".

Tae Yeon mengedipkan matanya "…kenapa kau ingin tahu soal Yume?".

"soalnya aku ingin mengenal seperti apa bibi Yume dari sudut pandang paman… menurutku pribadi, bibi Yume seperti bunga Sakura. Kecantikannya terlihat begitu indah seiring kelopak bunga yang berguguran hingga kelopak terakhirnya… itu sebabnya paman teringat bibi Yume saat melihat bunga Sakura yang berguguran, kan?".

Mendengar ucapan Umi, Tae Yeon tersenyum, menutup matanya perlahan dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Umi "ya, kau benar… terima kasih, Umi…".

Tak seperti para wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya setelah ia kehilangan Yume, Umi tak bersikap egois seperti meminta agar ia melupakan Yume karena mereka ingin agar mereka lebih dinomorsatukan, Umi justru memintanya menerima Yume sebagai bagian masa lalunya. Itu sebabnya ia berterima kasih pada Umi yang mau menerima keberadaan Yume, bukan menyuruhnya melupakannya.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Silahkan tebak sendiri apa yang dibisikkan oleh Umi pada Tae Yeon. Jika ada yang punya saran atau request prompt, silahkan tinggalkan di kotak review, tentu akan kuterima dengan senang hati


	9. Planting Seeds

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 9 – Planting Seed**_

 _What should I say?_

 _Just read_

.

* * *

Hak tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi para Jenderal melihat istrinya, sang ratu, Yona tertidur di ruang singgasana di tengah rapat kelima suku. Andai ia tak melihat pertigaan di kepala Joo Doh, ia pasti bereaksi sama seperti Geun Tae yang menahan tawa, bukan karena melihat wajah Yona yang polos saat tertidur tapi lebih karena suara dengkuran yang keluar dari sang ratu yang benar-benar tertidur pulas di ruang rapat. Hak melihat Joon Gi dan Kyo Ga terlihat terganggu, tak seperti Tae Jun dan Tae Woo yang merasa keheranan seperti Hak saat ini. Ini tak seperti biasanya, bagaimana bisa istrinya tertidur di saat seperti ini? Melihat Joo Doh berdehem keras, akhirnya Hak menganggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa kesabaran jenderal suku Langit yang memang pemarah itu sudah habis, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai jenderal pemarah itu berusaha membangunkan Yona dengan cara yang ia inginkan dan mungkin Hak takkan menyukainya.

Sebelum Joo Doh bertindak, Hak menepuk pelan kepala Yona dan berbisik "sayang, bukankah ada tempat yang lebih baik untukmu ketimbang di ruang rapat? Akan lebih baik jika kau tidur di kamar kita daripada tidur disini?".

Yona terkesiap, dalam sekejap berdiri setelah bulu kuduk di lehernya berdiri. Menyadari ia malah tertidur di tengah ruang rapat, Yona berpura-pura seakan tak terjadi apa-apa sebelum mengakhiri rapat kelima suku untuk hari ini sebelum menarik Hak kembali ke kamar mereka berdua.

.

"setelah melakukan 'itu' bawaanmu jadi ingin tidur terus, ya?", Hak menyeringai saat ia duduk di ranjang, di samping Yona yang berbaring dengan tenang saat suaminya memijati tubuhnya yang pegal disana-sini "atau aku terlalu memaksamu?".

"bukankah sudah kubilang, mungkin aku tak bisa jalan atau kehabisan tenaga tiap kali kau selesai", gerutu Yona pada Hak "yah, bohong jika kubilang aku tak menikmatinya, jadi aku tak protes… andai saja efek belakangannya tak seperti ini".

"memangnya tiap malam kalian cuma tidur berapa jam setelah main entah berapa ronde?" tanya Jae Ha dengan senyuman mesumnya.

JDESH!?

Sepatu Hak sukses mendarat di wajah Jae Ha "bukan urusanmu, mata sayu mesum".

"memangnya paman dan bibi main apa malam-malam begitu sebelum tidur?" tanya Waka dengan polosnya sambil memegangi bola di tangannya saat masuk ke dalam kamar.

Zeno mendelik ke arah Jae Ha "Ryokuryuu, tolong jangan cemari pikiran putri kami yang polos ini, ya".

Kayano mengantisipasi apapun hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi dengan menutup kuping putri semata wayangnya sebelum menggendongnya ke kamar mereka "waktunya tidur siang, sayang~".

"yah!? aku masih mau main sama Hwaryun, mama?!" protes Waka.

"Kayano, bagaimana jika kita beri mereka makan cemilan saja sebelum menidurkan mereka? Kan biasanya anak-anak lebih mudah ditidurkan saat perut mereka kenyang" sahut Yuri menggendong putrinya, Hwaryun.

Awalnya Hak ingin menawarkan Yona untuk makan siang, tapi ternyata Yona malah tidur "lah? dia tidur…".

Saat itulah, Lily masuk dan menjulurkan lehernya dari balik pintu "halo, apa Yona baik-baik saja? Kudengar dari Joo Doh yang menggerutu, katanya kondisinya agak aneh".

"apa dia sakit? Yah, kemarin dia sempat datang padaku sambil mengeluh bahwa mungkin ia masuk angin, sih" ujar Yun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Hak menggaruk pipinya sebelum menuturkan "entahlah, belakangan ini dia lebih sering berbaring, bawaannya seperti ingin tidur terus. Muntah-muntah, mual, pusing karena tekanan darah rendah di pagi hari dan… apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?".

Yun, si penasehat istana menunjuk Jae Ha "oi, seret dokter istana dari klinik istana kemari, cepat".

Jae Ha memberi hormat sebelum pergi "aye aye sir".

 _ **Mohon tunggu sebentar…**_

Dokter istana keluar dengan senyum di wajahnya "selamat, yang mulia… yang mulia ratu positif hamil".

Sementara Hak mematung, temannya yang lain bersorak kegirangan. Ini kehamilan pertama bagi Yona, tapi dia sampai harus total bed-rest mengingat kandungannya yang besar. Wajar saja, sebab ada 4 anak yang langsung muncul. Shina yang bisa melihat organ dalam seseorang dengan mata naganya yang mengkonfirmasi hal ini pada Hak dan yang lain ketika janin dalam kandungan Yona mulai terlihat jelas berapa jumlahnya dan apa jenis kelaminnya.

"hm… 4 perempuan…".

"apanya 4 perempuan?" tanya Yun.

"dalam perut Yona… anaknya… 4 orang, perempuan semua…".

"APA?!" pekik Hak, Yun dan yang lain.

"duh, bagaimana aku bisa bangun dari tempat tidur?" gerutu Yona yang kesulitan bergerak akibat perutnya yang membesar.

"salahkan yang bikin, bagaimana ceritanya sekali buat langsung dapat 4 orang begitu?" sahut Yun menunjuk Hak.

"hah? Jadi salahku, nih?" pekik Hak, ia juga tak mengira kalau kehamilan pertama istrinya akan membuahkan 4 putri kembar.

Untungnya Yona berhasil melahirkan ke-4 putrinya dengan selamat meskipun kali ini ia benar-benar kelelahan, mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali sebelum punya anak lagi. Toh, mereka sudah punya 4 orang anak perempuan.

.

Padahal mereka tak berencana menambah anak lagi, tapi ternyata selang beberapa waktu setelah hari ulang tahun ke-4 putri mereka yang kini berusia 4 tahun, Yun mengkonfirmasi bahwa Yona hamil lagi, sudah 2 bulan.

"tolong… jangan katakan hal tak lucu seperti bayinya kembar lagi" ujar Yun saat meminta Shina, yang datang bersama saudara naganya dan anak-anak mereka untuk bertandang ke istana seperti biasa, untuk memeriksa janin Yona jika janinnya sudah terlihat jumlah dan kelaminnya.

Memang, perut Yona tak sebesar saat kehamilan pertamanya tapi tetap saja, Kayano yang hanya memiliki seorang putri, berkomentar bahwa ukuran perut Yona masih terlalu besar ketimbang ia yang mengandung satu anak secara normal.

Shina memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sebelum menunjuk ke perut Yona "…kali ini 2 orang, laki-laki semua".

"HAH?! KEMBAR LAGI?!" pekik Yona, Hak, Yun dan yang lain.

"apa? apa kali ini kita dapat dua orang adik?" tanya Hanna penasaran saat Rui bersorak gembira mendengar mereka akan mendapat dua orang adik laki-laki.

Masalahnya adalah 2 putri tertua mereka, Ruri dan Umi yang menanyakan hal yang masih sangat sulit dijelaskan pada anak-anak seusia mereka.

"sekarang ini membuatku penasaran, tapi bagaimana caranya ayahanda dan ibunda membuat adik kita?" tanya Ruri dengan polosnya.

"iya ya, terus adik kita mana? Aku juga mau lihat mereka, dong" angguk Umi ikut-ikutan dengan polosnya.

"nanti kalau kalian sudah besar, kalian pasti tahu sendiri cara bikin—" ujar Jae Ha menepuk kepala Ruri dan Umi sambil menahan tawa.

Detik berikutnya, Hak menginjak kepala Jae Ha dari belakang "stop sampai disitu, mata sayu. Itu area abu-abu, tahu".

"ibunda, adik kami mana? Kami mau lihat sekarang" pinta Umi dengan tatapan memelas. Ketiga saudarinya bahkan menirunya dengan menatap ibu mereka sambil membaringkan kepala mereka di tepi ranjang sambil mengirim tatapan memelas.

Yona hanya bisa tertawa kecil "duh, belum bisa, sayang… tunggu mereka keluar dulu, ya?".

"hah? Tunggu mereka keluar? Memang mereka dimana, sih?" tanya Rui dengan polosnya.

Yah, memang sangat sulit menjelaskan hal ini pada anak-anak, sehingga Yona dan Hak mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan bahasa sederhana yang bisa dimengerti oleh anak-anak mereka, bahwa adik mereka saat ini tumbuh di dalam perut ibu mereka dan baru bisa mereka lihat saat mereka mencapai ukuran tertentu dan bisa keluar dari dalam perut ibu mereka. Tapi anak-anak ini malah salah paham.

Rui terkejut, menutup mulutnya dengan gaya yang dramatis "bunda makan adik kita!?".

Hak jatuh terjerembab ke belakang, terbaring di ranjang mereka sambil memegangi perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak atas kepolosan anaknya.

"Hak, jangan tertawa?!", Yona menjitak kepala Hak sebelum berusaha menjelaskan bahwa mereka juga lahir dengan cara yang sama tapi kali ini Rui yang polos kembali salah paham dengan gaya yang sama "bunda mau makan kita juga?!".

Frustrasi, Yona menepuk kepalanya "aduh, bukan begitu, sayang?!".

Tak mempercayai ucapan ibunya bercampur takut, Rui dan ketiga kakaknya lari menghampiri Yun untuk memintanya menolong mereka sebelum mereka dimakan ibu mereka dan mengeluarkan adik mereka yang dimakan ibu mereka "paman Yun?! tolong adik-adik kita?!".

"bukan begitu, woi?! Aduh, dasar bocah-bocah ini?!", Yun kesulitan bergerak saat ke-4 putri kembar itu memegangi tubuhnya sebelum mendelik pada dua pria yang tertawa terbahak-bahak "Jae Ha!? Hak?! Bukan saatnya tertawa, tahu?!".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Sebenarnya ini prompt yang sudah lama diberikan tapi baru sekarang bisa diposting. Kehidupan sebagai pengantin baru memang perlu penyesuaian dan itu membuatku sedikit sibuk, jadi maaf jika aku baru bisa posting sekarang (makanya kebanyakan yang diposting dari akun ini sekarang adalah milik adik kembarku, gomen ne). Tentang malam pertama, maaf, aku tak sanggup menulis apa yang terjadi jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri.


	10. Abduction

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 10 – Abduction**_

 _Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia tersudutkan_

 _Pertama kalinya ia mengerti rasa takut_

.

 **Warning :** _terdapat adegan kekerasan. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya._

* * *

.

Terdengar suara dentuman keras akibat punggung yang terbentur diiringi suara senjata yang jatuh sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertarungan.

"argh?!", Yahiko meringis saat punggungnya membentur lantai batu lapangan istana cukup keras. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan sikutnya dan berusaha berdiri namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan ujung pedang yang diacungkan Ruri mengarah ke lehernya.

"seperti biasa, kau kalah lagi", Ruri menyeringai, ia menyarungkan pedangnya dan berbalik memunggungi Yahiko "cukup untuk hari ini, aku sudah capek".

Setelah Ruri meninggalkan arena latihan, Yahiko membanting senjatanya ke tanah "sial!?".

"marah-marah begitu juga takkan membuatmu menang darinya, kak".

"tutup mulutmu, Takahiro", Yahiko menyarungkan pedangnya sebelum mendelik pada penonton yang berkumpul di dekat arena latihan, duduk di beranda sambil menikmati cemilan dan teh "dan kenapa kalian malah bersantai begitu disini?!".

Ketiga putri kembar lainnya dan pengawalnya, Umi dengan Takahiro, Hanna dengan Zen dan Rui dengan Bam, mereka menonton latihan antara Yahiko melawan Ruri (dan lagi-lagi, seperti biasa) diakhiri dengan kemenangan Ruri. Tahun ini adalah tahun yang dijanjikan, saat ke-4 putri kembar yang telah berusia 13 tahun mendapatkan para pengawal mereka. Takahiro, Zen dan Bam diterima oleh Umi, Hanna dan Rui tanpa halangan sama sekali, lain halnya dengan Yahiko yang hingga kini masih harus berusaha menaklukkan putri sulung kerajaan Kouka untuk mendapat pengakuan atau persetujuan darinya agar ia bisa diterima sebagai pengawalnya.

"pertanyaannya, memang siapa yang pernah mengalahkan atau bisa menandingi kak Ruri selain ayah, ibu dan para paman naga atau paman dari suku angin?" tanya Shinmei mengacungkan jari.

"entahlah, hanya Dewa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, kak" sahut Hokuto.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Ruri menatap Yahiko yang bercanda ria dengan adik-adik dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan sendu dan senyuman pilu _"jangan kau kira aku akan melonggarkan pertahananku padamu, Yahiko"_.

"masih belum menerima Yahiko sebagai pengawalmu?".

Ruri melirik lawan bicaranya dari ekor matanya "sudah kubilang, aku tak memerlukan pengawal, ayahanda".

"suka atau tidak, aku dan ibumu sudah sepakat, kau tetap memerlukan pengawal. Kau putri sulung kerajaan Kouka. Meskipun adikmu yang akan menjadi pewaris tahta, kau tetap anggota keluarga kerajaan dan sudah jadi peraturan tak tertulis bahwa setiap anggota keluarga kerajaan memiliki paling tidak satu pengawal pribadi".

Yona muncul dari belakang Hak sebelum terjadi pertengkaran mulut di antara ayah dan anak ini "sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menolak habis-habisan begini? Kasihan Yahiko…".

"lebih kasihan lagi jika kuterima dia sebagai pengawalku…", Ruri menghela napas, merasa orang tuanya yang saling bertukar pandangan dengan ekspresi heran takkan mengerti maksudnya, Ruri beranjak pergi setelah menegaskan pada Yona "lagipula sejak awal sudah kubilang, ibunda, bahwa alasanku karena itu hanya akan menyusahkanku…".

Melihat putrinya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yona menghela napas panjang "kepala batu, sama seperti ayahnya".

"dan sikap pantang menyerahnya itu ia dapat darimu" sahut Hak yang berhasil menghindari tinju Yona.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa tak lama setelah ini akan terjadi insiden berdarah di awal musim gugur tahun ini.

.

* * *

.

 **Awal Musim Gugur**

Tanpa sengaja, Ruri memergoki Rui yang diam-diam menyusup keluar istana bersama Bam, ia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh adiknya ini sehingga ia bergegas menyusulnya. Ia tiba di sebuah gang sempit menuju daerah 'gang belakang' saat ia melihat Bam berusaha melindungi adiknya dari serangan beberapa pria.

Ruri menjitak kepala pria yang berusaha menarik tangan adiknya dengan tongkat tombaknya hingga pria itu tak sadarkan diri sebelum ia melangkahi tubuh pria itu dan menghampiri Rui "kau itu sedang apa disini? Sudah tahu kalau diluar istana itu berbahaya, kan?".

Sebelum Rui menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, ia menunjuk ke belakang "kakak?!".

Ruri sudah bersiap menahan serangan pria itu namun pria itu jatuh terjerembab ke tanah karena ada yang menjatuhkannya lebih dulu dari belakang, menampakkan sosok Yahiko yang menjitak pria itu dengan gagang pedangnya sampai pria itu tak sadarkan diri sebelum ia menghampiri Ruri "anda sendiri sedang apa disini? Saya mencari anda kemana-mana".

"kau kan bukan pengawal pribadiku, jadi keselamatanku bukan tanggung jawabmu, tapi tanggung jawabku sendiri" jawab Ruri ketus.

Rui meminta Ruri dan Yahiko untuk tak bertengkar sebab masih ada musuh di depan mereka dan tampaknya mereka tak bisa pulang begitu saja kali ini. Menyadari bahwa yang ada di depan mereka adalah 2 dari 4 putri kerajaan Kouka yang terkenal cantik, sekelompok pria yang merupakan komplotan penculik itu berniat menculik kedua putri untuk dijual sebagai budak dengan harga tinggi. Empat remaja lawan satu pasukan terlatih memang merepotkan sehingga mereka terdesak hingga di tepi kota Kuuto dekat pegunungan sekitar kastil Hiryuu.

"Yahiko, bantu Bam dan lindungi adikku?!" ujar Ruri mengayunkan tombaknya untuk menjaga bagian belakang sementara Bam membuka jalan.

Yahiko terus berada di dekat Rui karena ia mendapat perintah dari Ruri, lagipula Ruri jauh lebih lihai menggunakan senjata ketimbang ketiga saudarinya. Di tengah jalan ketika mereka hendak berbelok ke tikungan lain, dari balik pepohonan yang gelap melesat anak panah yang mendarat tepat di belakang tengkuk Ruri.

Rui yang melihat kejadian itu berbalik ke belakang namun Bam menahannya "KAKAK?!".

Ruri memegangi tengkuk lehernya yang tertusuk anak panah bius, tergeletak di tanah dan mendelik ke arah lawannya setelah tombaknya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya "kau… curang…".

"segalanya adil dalam cinta dan peperangan, apa tuan putri tak tahu soal itu?", pria itu menyeringai sebelum menghunuskan pedangnya "maafkan kekasaran kami, tuan putri, tapi dalam pertempuran yang sesungguhnya, tak ada yang namanya belas kasihan. Lebih baik anda tidur sebentar dengan tenang, tuan putri".

" _Ayah!? Ibu?!"_.

Pria itu memukulkan ujung gagang pedangnya ke kepala Ruri sehingga Ruri tak sadarkan diri.

"tuan putri?!", Yahiko menggertakkan giginya melihat Ruri yang tak sadarkan diri akibat terkena panah bius dibawa komplotan penculik itu. Yahiko menghunuskan pedangnya, ia menerjang salah satu komplotan penculik yang berusaha mengejar mereka dengan niat menghabisi mereka tapi pria itu salah langkah. Yahiko mengambil tombak milik Ruri untuk menusuk pria itu tepat di tengah. Setelah menjatuhkan mayat pria itu ke tanah, Yahiko memegang tali kekang kuda milik pria itu dan memberi instruksi pada Bam setelah naik ke atas kuda rampasan itu "Bam, cepat bawa tuan putri Rui kembali ke istana?! Aku akan pergi mengejar mereka?!".

Memang, sudah tak ada yang mengejar mereka karena sisa anggota kelompok penculik itu pergi bersama pimpinan mereka setelah mereka mendapatkan Ruri, meski Bam hanya perlu mengantar Rui kembali ke istana sesuai instruksi Yahiko, bukan berarti ia setuju dengan usul Yahiko itu "apa? sendirian? Itu gegabah?!".

"kumohon?! Harus ada satu orang yang memastikan putri Rui kembali ke kastil dengan selamat untuk menuntaskan perintah putri Ruri dan aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka membawa pergi putri Ruri?!" bantah Yahiko dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"kalau begitu cepatlah, sebelum kau kehilangan jejak" angguk Bam yang merasa tak punya pilihan lain, ia menarik lengan Rui sebelum menutupi tubuh Rui dengan jubahnya dan menggendongnya ke punggungnya "pegang erat-erat, putri Rui. Kita kembali ke kastil secepatnya".

"Yahiko?! Hati-hati?! Akan kami kirim bantuan secepatnya?!" teriak Rui, dari kejauhan Yahiko yang memacu kuda itu hanya melambaikan tangan sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka menuju pepohonan.

" _tuan putri, kumohon… tetaplah selamat…"_ pikir Yahiko memacu kuda yang ia tunggangi makin cepat, ia tak pernah merasa setakut dan semarah ini.

.

Yona, Hak, Joo Doh dan Lily heran melihat Takahiro, Hanna dan Umi yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

"ada apa?" tanya Lily.

"perasaanku tak enak..." gumam mereka bertiga di saat bersamaan.

"firasat anak kembar", Zeno memberitahu mereka "ada yang namanya firasat anak kembar. Jika saudara kembarnya merasa sakit atau sedih, kadang yang lain bisa ikut merasakan karena mereka lahir dari satu rahim yang telah mereka bagi bersama sehingga mereka memiliki ikatan batin".

Hanna mengerutkan kening "ini… rasa takut seperti ada bahaya yang mengancam".

"bukan dari kita berdua… apa mungkin kak Ruri atau Rui?" gumam Umi.

"berarti… amarah dan ketakutan ini… kak Yahiko?" gumam Takahiro mengerutkan kening.

"mana mereka bertiga?" tanya Hak pada Shina.

Namun sebelum Shina menjawab pertanyaan Hak, Bam dan Rui yang tiba di tempat itu bergegas menghampiri mereka "ayah / ayahanda?!".

Begitu Bam dan Rui tiba di istana, mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Hak dan Yona.

Hak segera memerintahkan Joo Doh membawa sebagian pasukannya dan meminta Yona tinggal di istana bersama anak-anak "aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan?!".

"ayahanda, biarkan kami ikut?!" pinta Hanna.

"tempat yang akan kita datangi bukan tempat bermain anak-anak?!" bantah Hak.

"kami tahu!? tapi mana bisa kami diam saja jika ada anggota keluarga kita yang diculik, kan!?" sahut Hanna.

"Hanna, ayahmu benar. Lebih baik ayah dan paman kalian yang pergi, bersabarlah untuk kali ini", Yun sebagai kepala penasihat istana dengan cepat memberi instruksi "Raijuu, biar Jae Ha yang pergi bersama Shina untuk melacak kemana perginya Yahiko. Kija, kau ikut dengan Raijuu dan pasukan jenderal Joo Doh untuk menyusul kemana perginya Jae Ha dan Shina. Zeno, kau tetap di kastil bersama Yona karena kita perlu tahu situasinya. Jika situasi memburuk dari apa yang kau rasakan dari ke-3 saudara nagamu, kita bisa mengirim bantuan dan melacak mereka secepatnya".

"ayah, izinkan aku dan Bam pergi bersama kalian berdua" pinta Hwaryun.

"jangan ikut-ikutan…" desis Jae Ha.

"aku dan ayah yang memiliki kekuatan kaki Ryokuryuu bisa menggendong Bam dan paman Shina yang memiliki kekuatan mata Seiryuu, dengan begitu akan jauh lebih cepat menemukan lokasi mereka, kan!?" potong Hwaryun.

"kumohon, ayah!? Ini juga tanggung jawabku karena membiarkan mereka membawa putri Ruri sementara aku juga ada disana!? Selain itu, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Yahiko!?" pinta Bam.

"kita tak punya waktu untuk berargumen, Jae Ha", Shina menganggukkan kepala saat Bam sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya "Bam, ikut dengan kami".

"…jangan jauh-jauh dari kami" sahut Jae Ha pasrah.

Saat Takahiro dan Zen meminta agar mereka diikutsertakan, Joo Doh dan Kija menyuruh mereka berdua untuk tinggal di istana.

"kau tunggu di istana, lindungi yang mulia ratu dan tuan putri" perintah Kija pada putranya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala putranya yang jelas terlihat tak senang dengan perintah itu.

Melihat putranya memanggilnya dengan tatapan khawatir, Joo Doh menepuk kepalanya "kau juga, lindungi kastil ini bersama tuan Ouryuu Zeno dan Zen. Tetaplah di dekat ibumu dan yakinkan dia untuk tetap tenang, aku dan kakakmu pasti akan kembali dengan selamat".

Saat kelompok Jae Ha & Shina pergi bersama Hwaryun & Bam untuk menyusul Yahiko, Kija merasa heran karena Hak justru pergi ke gang gelap di Kuuto "Hak, bukankah kita harus menyusul mereka?".

"sebelumnya ada seseorang yang harus kita temui, karena ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya", Hak membuka pintu dengan kasar sebelum memasuki ruangan gelap yang dipenuhi asap. Setelah Joo Doh menutup pintu di belakangnya, Hak menghampiri pria paruh baya yang duduk di depan meja bersama lawannya, tengah bermain Ougi (catur Jepang) "lama tak jumpa, pak tua".

Pria berambut pirang yang ikal, tak lain adalah Ogi, ia menatap Hak dan merinding saat melihat aura membunuh dari sekujur tubuh sang Raja "kasar sekali, yang mulia… apa yang membuat anda terburu-buru begitu?".

Hak meletakkan sebuah kantung berisi emas di atas meja "langsung saja, putri sulungku diculik oleh segerombol cecunguk yang tak tahu diri. Apa kau tahu kira-kira dimana markas para penculik ini?".

Setelah Hak menjelaskan seperti apa ciri-ciri para penculik itu berdasarkan apa yang dilihat Rui dan Bam serta cara kerja mereka, Ogi memberitahu bahwa mereka sisa komplotan klan Turan, klan bekas Nomaden yang terbuang ke Kouka dan mengganti nama mereka menjadi kelompok 'Angin Merah'. Modus operandi mereka yang nekat membuat mereka mudah dikenali, mereka biasa menculik para gadis muda dan cantik terutama dari kalangan para bangsawan untuk dikirim ke Xing atau kerajaan Kai sebagai budak.

Ogi menyodorkan secarik kertas "ini daftar markas mereka, hanya ini yang bisa kuberitahu. Akan kuminta anak buahku untuk ikut mencari tuan putri".

Hak mengambil kertas itu dan beranjak "terima kasih, tuan Ogi. Akan kukirim bayarannya begitu kami kembali setelah putriku kutemukan".

Dari daftar yang mereka dapat dari Ogi, ada empat markas yang masing-masing berada di wilayah tiap suku di Kouka selain suku Langit. Saat Hak menanyakan kemana Jae Ha dan yang lain pergi, Kija mengarahkan bahwa mereka pergi ke markas yang terdapat di wilayah suku Bumi.

.

" _sial, aku kehilangan jejak… kemana perginya…"_ , Yahiko mengepalkan tinjunya dan memukul batang pohon di dekatnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, dari suaranya sepertinya ia juga menunggangi kuda. Ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang itu, pria bermata biru dan berambut pirang itu menghunuskan pedangnya saat ia melihat Yahiko dan Yahiko menahan serangan pria itu menggunakan tombak milik Ruri yang ia bawa "siapa kau?!".

Pria itu menarik tali kekang kudanya sebelum mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Yahiko "kau yang siapa?!".

Yahiko menggertakkan giginya, ia tidak punya waktu meladeni orang ini jika ia hanya orang asing "langsung saja, kau komplotan para penculik itu atau bukan? Jika iya, beritahu aku kemana kalian bawa putri Ruri?!".

"putri? dibawa?", pria itu menurunkan pedangnya "tunggu, kau juga mencari seseorang?".

"juga? berarti kau bukan komplotan para penculik itu?", kali ini Yahiko mengerutkan kening _"sial, sudah kehilangan mereka, malah berurusan dengan orang asing, pula"_.

"justru aku sedang mengejar mereka?! Mereka menculik adik perempuanku?!".

Yahiko berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum menurunkan tombaknya "maaf, aku tak tahu… bisa kita bicara sambil jalan?".

Setelah Yahiko mengusulkan untuk bicara sambil jalan, keduanya memacu kuda mereka menuju markas para penculik itu. Untungnya pria itu sempat mendatangi broker di gang belakang Kuuto sehingga ia tahu kira-kira dimana saja mereka bisa menemukan komplotan penculik itu di markas mereka.

Saat Yahiko berterima kasih karena pria itu bersedia membantunya dan minta maaf karena telah menghalangi jalannya untuk sesaat, pria itu mengayunkan tangannya "tak apa, aku mengerti… dan dari apa yang kulihat, kau panik begitu jadi wajar saja…".

"sebaliknya kau terlihat tenang sekali?".

"dari luar mungkin memang terlihat begitu, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati aku juga panik, nih… adik perempuanku satu-satunya diculik mereka, mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja? apa kau prajurit istana atau pengawal istana?".

"calon pengawal pribadi… tuan putri yang harusnya kulindungi itu diculik saat aku dan rekanku berusaha melarikan adiknya ke tempat aman".

Saat mereka sampai di markas yang dimaksud yaitu di kota pelabuhan Amano yang bersebelahan dengan kota pelabuhan Awa, pria berambut pirang itu menjelaskan bahwa komplotan penculik yang mereka kejar itu bekerja sama dengan bajak laut dan markas mereka di kota Amano ini ada di bawah gunung, jalan masuknya melalui gua dekat pegunungan yang terbuat dari batu karang di tepi laut.

"karena tujuan kita sama, bukankah lebih baik kita bekerja sama?".

"…hanya sampai kita menemukan orang yang kita cari".

"kau curigaan, ya?".

"bukan curigaan, tapi waspada", Yahiko menautkan alis "kenapa tanganmu itu?".

Pria berambut pirang bermata biru itu tersenyum "namaku Son Hakuren, namamu?".

" _marganya juga Son?"_ , Yahiko menerima uluran tangan Hakuren "…Han Yahiko".

.

Ruri membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya diikat dengan rantai. Bohong jika ia bilang tak merasa terganggu karena belenggu yang mengikat kedua tangan dan lehernya dan tersambung dengan rantai yang menempel ke dinding membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Belum lagi kedua kakinya juga dibelenggu dengan rantai yang menyambuh pada besi yang berat.

Pintu terbuka, pria yang ia kenali sebagai pria yang menangkapnya masuk ke kamar itu bersama anak buahnya yang membawa gadis yang kira-kira seusia dengannya dalam keadaan terikat tali.

Setelah gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan terikat tali itu diletakkan ke sampingnya, ia kembali mendelik pada pria yang menangkapnya "apa tak terlalu berlebihan sampai menggunakan rantai untuk mengikatku begini?".

"oh, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga karena kami tahu reputasi anda sebagai putri kandung Raijuu no Kouka" ujar pria yang mengaku sebagai pemimpin kelompok 'Angin Merah' "anda sudah cukup merepotkan karena beberapa anak buahku berhasil anda tumbangkan saat kami ingin membawa anda kemari. Tentunya kami tak ingin terluka karena taring buas yang anda warisi dari ayah anda, kan?".

"oke, terima kasih pujiannya. Langsung saja, sebutkan apa maumu? Tebusan?".

"tidak, tapi balas dendam. Namaku Song-Min. Margaku Yin. Aku adik dari Yin Quelbo yang telah dieksekusi pasca perang. Kelompok yang dipimpin oleh ibu dan ayahmu menangkap kakakku dan mereka menyerahkan kakakku pada raja Soo Won yang berkuasa saat itu sehingga aku kehilangan kakakku", tentu saja Song-Min tak punya dendam pada Ruri tapi ia sengaja membawa Ruri agar ia bisa menjadi umpan untuk memancing Hak dan Yona kemari "tenang saja, sampai aku berhasil membunuh ayah dan ibumu, aku takkan melakukan apapun padamu".

Saat pria itu berjongkok di dekatnya sambil memegang dagunya, Ruri menendang dagu pria itu dengan lututnya dan menyeringai "kau pikir semudah itu membunuh ayah dan ibuku jika kau saja tak bisa membunuhku?".

"kami tahu kau memang tuan putri, tapi sebaiknya kau ingat tempat dan posisimu saat ini, nona arogan… karena ini bukan di istana", Song-Min menyapu darah di ujung bibirnya sebelum mulai memukuli Ruri.

Gadis yang terbaring di sebelah Ruri terbangun saat mendengar suara seseorang dipukuli dan ia terkejut melihat Song-Min mencekik Ruri "berhenti?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!".

"oh? Tampaknya tamu kita yang satu lagi sudah bangun", Song-Min melepaskan Ruri sebelum ia dan anak buahnya beranjak, menunjuk ke arah gadis yang terbaring di lantai "lebih baik jika kau bersikap patuh seperti gadis ini, nona besar… atau kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini".

Setelah para pria itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar yang dingin dan gelap itu dan pintu kamar itu dikunci, gadis itu melirik ke arah Ruri yang kepalanya tertunduk sambil batuk beberapa kali setelah Song-Min melepasnya pasca memukulinya "hei, kau tak apa-apa?".

"apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mencemaskan orang lain? Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri" gerutu Ruri pada gadis asing itu. Bagus, bahkan orang tuanya, ayahnya yang kasar itu tak pernah memukulinya sampai seperti itu. Terakhir kali ia mendapat lebam di tubuh dan wajah seperti ini adalah saat ia berlatih keras bersama ayahnya atau kakeknya menggunakan pedang kayu. Ruri memuntahkan darahnya ke lantai sebelum kembali menengok ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang unik, rambut merah kekuningan seperti daun Hiiragi di musim gugur yang bergelombang dan matanya berwarna hijau seperti dedaunan di pohon, sosok yang seperti menggambarkan hutan di musim gugur "…kau juga diculik mereka?".

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan lembut, seolah tak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya atau ia tak merasa jika dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya "yah, begitulah… namaku Son Nari. Kau?".

Sebelah matanya membiru dan tak bisa dibuka saat ini akibat dipukul dan sulit baginya tersenyum balik pada gadis itu dengan pipi bengkak yang mulai membiru akibat pukulan pria brengsek itu. Ujung bibirnya berdarah. Kedua tangan dan tubuhnya terasa ngilu, ia yakin tubuh dan wajahnya saat ini dipenuhi memar. Ia benci jika harus melihat sosoknya saat ini di cermin. Pernapasannya masih tak teratur akibat detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, menahan rasa sakitnya sehingga ia hanya bisa memberitahu gadis itu namanya saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding sambil menutup mata dan menghela napas "…Son Ruri".

"hei, margamu juga Son? Kalau begitu, boleh kupanggil Ruri?".

"tentu boleh, sebagai gantinya boleh kupanggil kau Nari?" sahut Ruri saat rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah lebih ringan. Ia takt ahu, apakah gadis ini tahu mengenai identitasnya sebagai putri sulung kerajaan Kouka atau tidak, tapi ia juga tak tahu identitas gadis itu. Sepertinya Nari berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara namun rasa sakit di tubuhnya membuatnya menutup matanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap gulita _"ayah... ibu... disini dingin... gelap... sakit... tolong aku..."_.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

Buat yang pernah baca fanficku 'Children From The Future', pasti tahu siapa Nari dan Hakuren sebenarnya. Ini part 1 dari kasus penculikan Ruri dan Nari, masih ada satu part lagi.


	11. Worthy Sacrifice

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 11 – Worthy Sacrifice**_

 _Pengorbanan yang membuahkan hasil_

 _Merupakan pengorbanan yang berharga_

* * *

 **Awa**

Di pelabuhan kota Awa yang bersebelahan dengan kota pelabuhan Amano, setelah Jae Ha & Shina datang bersama Hwaryun & Bam, sementara Jae Ha & Shina menunggu kedatangan rekan mereka di Awa, Gigan mengumpulkan anak buahnya yaitu para awak bajak laut Awa. Saat Hak datang bersama Kija, Joo Doh dan beberapa orang prajurit suku Langit, Geun Tae dan pasukannya tiba di saat yang bersamaan karena ia mendapatkan surat darurat dari yang mulia ratu.

Terlihat jelas keterkejutan Geun Tae yang memukul meja "bagaimana ceritanya tuan putri sampai bisa diculik begitu!?".

Jae Ha meminta Geun Tae untuk bersikap tenang "karena itu kita berkumpul disini, kan?".

Geun Tae menghela napas "sayang anakku perempuan, andai ia laki-laki, akan kutawarkan ia pada yang mulia agar ia saja yang jadi pengawal tuan putri".

Joo Doh beranjak, sedikit tersinggung "maksudmu apa, Geun Tae?".

Geun Tae menunjuk Joo Doh "sebenarnya bagaimana cara kerja anakmu? Ia bahkan belum resmi menjadi pengawal tuan putri dan ia biarkan tuan putri malah diculik di depan matanya?".

Joo Doh mencengkram kerah baju Geun Tae "kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau tak tahu apa-apa dan jangan bicara sembarangan karena kau tak ada disana saat putri Ruri diculik, Geun Tae?! Apa saja kerjamu sebagai Jenderal suku Bumi?! Bukankah markas tempat para penculik itu menyekap sanderanya ada di wilayah yuridiksimu?!".

"hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang tak berguna?!", Hak menendang meja di hadapannya sehingga kedua Jenderal yang siap berkelahi barusan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Ia keluar dari kamar ganti sambil mengikat pita pada kedua lengan bajunya. Jubah sang Raja kini berganti dengan jubah biru yang biasa ia kenakan dulu saat masih berkelana dengan Yona dan sahabatnya, ia sudah siap tempur dengan Tsu Quan Dao miliknya "apa ini saatnya untuk bertengkar? Ini bukan saatnya untuk menuduh siapa yang salah, sekarang ini prioritas utama adalah menemukan markas kelompok 'Angin Merah' dan membekuk mereka".

"pastikan kau kirimkan ganti rugi atas perabotanku yang kalian rusak" protes Gigan, sayangnya ia tak bisa ikut bertempur lagi "jika hanya meminjamkan kapal, tak masalah bagi kami".

Jae Ha yang dengan berat hati membiarkan Hwaryun dan Bam pergi ke kota pelabuhan, menaruh surat yang ia dapat dari putrinya ke atas meja "jika surat yang dikirimkan Hwaryun ini benar maka markas mereka yang ada di kota pelabuhan sebelah tak hanya menyekap putrimu, Hak… Bam memberitahu bahwa ia melihat ada banyak gadis lain yang disekap di tempat itu".

"apa penjagaan di sekitar putri Ruri tak terlalu longgar? Kurasa seharusnya ini tak terjadi jika saja beliau juga memiliki pengawal kompeten seperti saat anda mengawal ratu Yona, yang mulia", Geun Tae kembali menggerutu jika saja ia punya anak laki-laki.

"dan kurasa tidak akan serumit ini jika sejak awal putri Ruri tak terus-terusan menolak untuk menerima seseorang sebagai pengawal" gerutu Joo Doh balik.

"sedikit banyak aku mengerti alasan Ruri mati-matian menolak untuk menerima Yahiko sebagai pengawalnya" sahut Hak tak mau kalah dari kedua pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"maksud anda?" tanya Joo Doh.

"meski berdarah panas sepertimu, ia memang bijaksana tapi kadang ia terlalu sembrono dan bisa bertindak gegabah tanpa memikirkan efek belakangannya jika sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih, itu malah akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri" jawab Hak.

Joo Doh mengerutkan kening "saya tak ingin mendengar ucapan itu dari anda".

"oh, sayangnya aku hanya mengatakan apa yang pernah diucapkan putriku pada istrimu saat Lily menanyakan apa alasan Ruri menolak untuk menerima Yahiko sebagai pengawalnya. Apa istrimu tak bicara apapun soal itu?", Hak menautkan alis, disambut dengan keheranan Joo Doh yang tak bisa bicara apa-apa sebelum ia bergegas "lupakan, kita urus semua itu setelah kita bekuk markas mereka".

Geun Tae menyeringai, menyandarkan golok kesayangannya ke bahunya "jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada pelakunya, yang mulia?".

Tanpa ampun, Hak memberi instruksi "penggal kepala pemimpinnya di tempat setelah kita tarik sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang kelompok mereka".

.

Yahiko menautkan alis, memutar bola matanya "…kita ada dimana?".

Hakuren menunjuk ke tempat yang akan mereka masuki "bukankah sudah jelas, saat ini kita ada di depan rumah bordil. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?".

"maksudku, kenapa kita malah kemari?!", Yahiko hilang sabar dan berniat meninggalkan Hakuren "aku tak punya waktu untuk main-main?! Sekarang juga aku harus pergi menyelamatkannya?!".

"dengan cara apa? menerjang langsung dari pintu depan? Jika menyusup ke markas musuh tanpa rencana, itu sama saja bunuh diri", Hakuren menahannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam "tenang saja, aku datang kemari juga bukan untuk main-main, kok".

Pemilik rumah bordil itu adalah seorang wanita tua. Ia mewakili warga kota ini yang mengaku bahwa mereka diresahkan oleh kelompok 'Angin Merah' sebab sudah beberapa wanita dari tempat mereka juga diambil dan tidak dikembalikan. Warga kota Amano bersedia bekerja sama dengan mereka menolong para gadis yang disekap jika mereka bisa membantu menangkap komplotan 'Angin Merah'. Setelah minta tolong pada pemilik rumah bordil itu, malam itu kedua pemuda itu bergerak.

* * *

 **Lewat Tengah Malam…**

"aku bisa mati duluan jika putri Ruri melihatku begini".

"kenapa? Ini ide bagus untuk membuat penjaga markas ini lengah. Menurut mama pemilik rumah bordil tempat kita membeli baju ini, para komplotan penculik itu memesan banyak sekali alkohol dan daging untuk merayakan sesuatu, jadi harusnya malam ini mereka berpesta dan mereka pasti lengah sehingga memudahkan kita untuk menyusup".

"dengan menyamar sebagai perempuan seperti ini?!", Yahiko tak habis pikir, untungnya matanya sama dengan Lily dan paras wajahnya lebih mirip ibunya ketimbang dengan ayahnya yang sangar, sehingga ia justru terlihat mirip dengan ibunya, Lily jika memakai kimono dan berdandan layaknya perempuan seperti saat ini. Yahiko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "duh, aku tak bisa membiarkan putri Ruri melihatku seperti ini… dia bisa mengejekku habis-habisan… mau ditaruh dimana mukaku jika ia melihatku berdandan ala wanita dan membocorkan hal itu pada keluarga dan sahabat kami?".

"kau itu pesimistis, ya… kita bisa memberikan kimono ini untuk adikku dan tuan putrimu itu jika pakaian mereka dirusak, kan? Kita langsung ganti baju saja setelah kita robohkan para penjaga di depan pintu, aku juga tak mau adikku melihatku berdandan ala wanita begini, bisa-bisa dia malah menangis karena kecewa", Hakuren selesai mengikat rambutnya. Sama seperti ayahnya, ia pria yang tampan tapi ia juga mewarisi mata dan paras lembut ibunya, sehingga dengan ia berdandan ala wanita seperti ini, ia terlihat seperti wanita sungguhan.

Yahiko mengangkat kepalanya, jujur saja ia merasa heran, kenapa Hakuren bisa merias seseorang, riasan yang ada di wajah mereka saat ini adalah hasil riasan Hakuren "…kecewa karena mengira kakak kembarnya punya hobi berdandan sebagai wanita?".

Hakuren mengayunkan tangan "bukan, takutnya ia nanti kecewa karena ternyata aku lebih cantik darinya dengan berdandan sebagai wanita".

"narsis", Yahiko menyentil dahinya sebelum menyuruhnya mencari cara untuk mengakali suara mereka agar tak ketahuan jika mereka laki-laki "omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa merias seperti ini?".

"mendiang ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku dan adik perempuanku. Kami berdua anak kembar, ayahku tak pernah menikah lagi setelah itu sehingga kebanyakan pekerjaan rumah jatuh ke tangan adikku", Hakuren menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan kipas "dan tentu saja, sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus bisa mengurus adikku termasuk mendandaninya".

Setelah mereka berdua menggoda kelima penjaga yang mabuk, melumpuhkan dan mengikat para penjaga itu di pohon, Hakuren dan Yahiko segera menghapus riasan mereka setelah menyimpan pakaian wanita yang sempat mereka gunakan sebagai samaran itu dalam tas kain yang mereka ikat ke punggung mereka. Sementara Yahiko memeriksa apa saja yang bisa ia ambil sebagai senjata dari para penjaga itu, Hakuren menemukan peta yang menggambarkan denah markas mereka.

"pantas tiap orang dari mereka memiliki denah ini, markas mereka ini mirip seperti labirin. Salah belok sekali saja kau bisa tersesat dan tak bisa keluar" ujar Hakuren mendapati kelima penjaga ini masing-masing memiliki peta berisi denah markas mereka, menepuk denah di tangannya "tadinya aku berniat menunggu rekanmu datang, tapi kurasa dengan kita berdua saja cukup untuk membawa kabur adikku dan tuan putri-mu itu, jika kita menggunakan jalan rahasia ini".

Ada dua gerbang masuk menuju markas mereka ini. Gerbang depan dimana para penjaganya sudah mereka lumpuhkan. Gerbang belakang, lewat gua stalaktit yang terhubung dengan laut. Gerbang atas, dimana ada bekas kawah gunung merapi yang sudah tak aktif lagi, sehingga terdapat gua dari atas gunung yang mereka jadikan markas ini.

"mana coba?", Yahiko memperhatikan jemari lentik Hakuren yang menunjuk jalan yang mungkin bisa mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke tempat para sandera disekap "sejak awal kan sudah kubilang, aku harus menyelamatkannya secepat mungkin, aku tak peduli rekanku yang menyusulku akan tiba tepat waktu atau tidak, kau saja yang memperlambat dengan memintaku untuk menunggu".

"ini namanya strategi, kau itu memang cari mati, ya?", Hakuren menggerutu balik sambil memberi arahan pada Yahiko dimana mereka berdua akan saling menjaga punggung mereka selama mereka berdua menyusup ke dalam lewat gerbang belakang "penglihatanku cukup baik dalam gelap, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa obor jika hanya di lorong gelap seperti itu terlebih cahaya bulan akan membantu, jadi selagi aku mencari sel dimana adikku dan tuan putri-mu ditahan, kau serang para penjaga di depanmu, oke?".

Yahiko tak keberatan, ia lalu mengambil dua tombak dan mengoper sebuah pada Hakuren setelah ia menyarungkan dua pedang ke pinggangnya. Setelah ia mengambil salah satu peta rampasan, ia menyeringai "aku ada ide".

.

Hak dan rombongannya sudah tiba di tepi hutan dekat markas kelompok 'Angin Merah'. Hwaryun dan Bam membawa mereka ke pohon dimana mereka menemukan lima penjaga yang tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan terikat di pohon.

"ini tulisan Yahiko", Bam menunjuk peta yang tersembunyi di celah lubang dalam batang pohon, lengkap bersama pesan "kami masuk lewat gerbang belakang duluan, minta saja yang bisa terbang masuk lewat gerbang atas dan yang suka main terjang, silahkan lewat gerbang depan. Cepatlah menyusul".

"kami? Maksudnya, Yahiko tak sendirian?" ujar Joo Doh heran, namun dalam hati sedikit lega.

"begitulah, kami melihat ia bekerja sama dengan pria lain yang kira-kira seusia Waka dan lewat gerak bibir, aku membaca apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya adik pria itu juga diculik dan ia bekerja sama dengan Yahiko untuk menyusup lebih dulu" ujar Bam.

Hwaryun mengangguk "sebenarnya bisa saja kami ikut bergabung dengan mereka, tapi harus ada yang siaga di tempat ini selagi menunggu kedatangan kalian, kan?".

"untuk Yahiko, aku tak heran… tapi apa kira-kira pria yang bersamanya bisa bertempur?", Joo Doh tahu betul kemampuan anaknya, jika hanya lima penjaga seperti ini, mudah bagi Yahiko tapi ia agak khawatir jika putranya dikepung banyak orang terlebih jika ia harus menyelamatkan Ruri dan berusaha keluar dari sana sambil melindungi Ruri jika Ruri dalam keadaan tak bisa bertempur.

"yah, paling tidak kurasa pria itu cerdas, bahkan licik" gumam Bam.

"oh, tapi sebaiknya kita bergegas, aku cemas Yahiko akan bertindak sembrono, dia kan tak tahu kalau kita berdua sudah ada disini dan kita semua sudah berhasil menyusulnya karena kita berdua hanya mengamati dari kejauhan sambil menunggu bala bantuan" tukas Hwaryun.

"bagaimana kalian berpikir begitu? Dan kenapa kalian tak segera menemuinya saat kalian melihat dia bersama orang lain itu, malah mengamati dari kejauhan?" tanya Geun Tae heran.

Mereka lebih heran lagi saat Bam refleks menahan tawa dan Hwaryun memukul-mukul pohon sambil tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya Bam menepuk bahu Hwaryun "Ryun… aku tahu… yang kita lihat itu menggelikan… tapi ini kondisinya darurat… jadi nanti saja kita tertawa sepuasnya… oke?".

"kau sendiri juga jangan ketawa!?", Hwaryun memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa terlalu keras "duh, Bam… aku tak percaya atas apa yang kulihat… kalau begini, aku bisa mati ketawa, nih…".

Sebenarnya mereka berdua melihat apa yang terjadi sejak Yahiko dan Hakuren membekuk kelima penjaga yang mabuk ini, tapi mereka berdua jadi tak bisa keluar dari persembunyian karena mereka berdua berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa, mati-matian. Hwaryun dan Bam mengakui dalam hati, paras Yahiko yang lebih lembut dari ayahnya yang sangar itu memang mirip dengan ibunya tapi mereka tak menyangka kalau Yahiko bahkan sampai bersedia menyamar jadi perempuan demi menyelamatkan Ruri.

 _ **.**_

Ruri membuka sebelah matanya perlahan dan melihat Nari menggesekkan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya itu ke ujung pengait rantai yang tertempel di dinding, rantai yang sama dengan yang membelenggu lehernya. Ujung kaitan rantai itu memang agak tajam, sepertinya ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatannya "…berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?".

Menyadari gadis yang disekap bersamanya di kamar ini terbangun, Nari tersenyum lega "ah, kau sudah bangun? Kau tak sadarkan diri selama setengah hari lebih, sebentar lagi tengah malam. Kurasa itu karena luka benturan di kepalamu setelah pria yang memukulimu menghantamkan kepalamu ke dinding saat melepaskanmu dengan cara mendorongmu".

"baik, terima kasih penjelasannya".

"bertahanlah, aku akan berusaha untuk membuka ikatan ini dan melepaskanmu".

"dengan cara apa? kau mau nekat keluar mencari kunci untuk membuka belenggu rantai yang ada di tubuhku?", Ruri tertawa sinis "hentikan saja, daripada kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri begitu, lebih baik kau kabur sebelum ketahuan mereka. Aku takkan bilang apa-apa pada mereka, tenang saja".

"dan meninggalkanmu sendiri? tidak", Nari menghentikan usahanya sejenak, merengut para Ruri "kita memang baru kenal, tapi manusia tak perlu alasan untuk saling menolong sesamanya, kan? Jika kau ingin keluar dari sini juga, bekerja samalah?!".

Ruri mendapat ide "hei, kau tahu bagian tubuh mana yang paling keras di tubuh manusia?".

Nari berhenti dan menautkan alis "tulang, kan?".

"yah, tapi salah satu pamanku yang juga peneliti di bidang kesehatan menulis buku tentang bagian tubuh yang mematikan dalam tubuh manusia, jelas tertulis dalam buku itu bahwa bagian paling keras di tubuh manusia selain tulang dan bisa digunakan sebagai senjata adalah gigi dan kuku".

"tunggu, aku pernah baca buku itu, kalau tak salah penulis buku itu Son Tae Yeon dari suku angin", Nari terdiam sebentar sebelum matanya berbinar "wow, kau punya paman yang hebat!? aku ingin bertemu dengannya?! tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kita belajar biologi disini?".

"kemari, arahkan ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua tanganmu ke depan mulutku, akan kugigit tali itu sampai putus, aku tak peduli meski gigiku patah atau bibirku berdarah, yang jelas aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini dan memberi pelajaran pada pria brengsek yang berani memukuliku".

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Nari berhasil putus, Nari segera mencari sesuatu di lantai pasca berterima kasih pada Ruri yang melepaskannya "saat pria brengsek itu memukulimu, aku melihat jepit rambutmu jatuh ke lantai. Itu dari besi dan kecil seperti kawat, bisa kugunakan untuk membuka belenggu yang menguncimu… nah, dapat?!".

Ruri bersiul "wow, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku disekap bersama seseorang yang berbakat sebagai pencuri".

Nari merengut sambil berusaha membuka kunci pada rantai yang memborgol Ruri "enak saja, aku bukan pencuri, aku ini calon dokter tapi sayangnya aku masih pelajar jadi statusku masih sama dengan perawat. Begitu sikapmu pada orang yang berusaha menolongmu?".

"aku hanya bilang kau berbakat, bukan mengataimu sebagai pencuri, jangan tersinggung begitu", Ruri tertawa kecil sambil meraba-raba pergelangan tangannya yang sakit setelah belenggu rantai itu terlepas darinya, tersenyum pada Nari "dan aku justru berterima kasih karena kau membantuku bebas, terima kasih banyak. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan agar kita bisa keluar dari sini? Punya rencana?".

Nari mengangkat jepit rambut Ruri yang kini berfungsi sebagai kunci "buka pintunya dengan ini dan kabur dari sini sebelum mereka menemukan kita?".

"ah, maaf sudah bertanya… itu sih sudah jelas…", Ruri mengikat perban sementara dari sobekan bajunya untuk menutupi luka di pergelangan kedua tangan dan kakinya "aku harus cari senjata yang bisa kugunakan. Kau bisa menggunakan senjata atau bela diri dengan tangan kosong, tidak?".

Nari menggeleng saat Ruri melihat ke arahnya "yah, aku bisa sedikit menggunakan belati jika itu hanya untuk membela diri, meski tidak selihai kakakku menggunakan pedang… tapi setidaknya aku tahu bagian mana yang harus kulukai untuk melumpuhkan lawanku sampai mereka tak bisa mengejar kita. Sebuah belati kurasa cukup".

Ruri menatap Nari dengan tatapan menerawang "…kau cukup mengerikan juga, calon dokter".

Sayangnya di tengah lorong, mereka dipergoki oleh beberapa penjaga, sekitar 5 atau 6 orang pria dewasa bersenjata, mulai dari panah, tombak, golok dan belati.

"kalian berdua, mau lari ya?!", pria bertombak yang berdiri paling depan memberi instruksi "cepat beritahu bos atau panggil bantuan!?".

"tunggu, aku mengerti soal memberitahu bos kalian, tapi kenapa perlu memanggil bantuan hanya untuk menangkap dua gadis yang baru saja melarikan diri dari sel? Apa kalian merasa takut atau segitu tak percaya dirinya, bahwa kalian saja cukup untuk menangkap kami berdua, para paman pengecut?".

Terpancing emosinya oleh ucapan Ruri, tiga pria yang berdiri paling depan segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Saat Nari protes pada Ruri yang memancing emosi mereka sambil bersembunyi di balik lorong, Ruri menyeringai, persis seperti yang ia perhitungkan. Seperti Nari, Ruri juga tahu titik mana saja yang bisa ia serang untuk melumpuhkan lawannya menggunakan tangan kosong. Dengan cekatan, Ruri menyikut rahang bawah pria pertama dan memukul ulu hati pria kedua yang menghasilkan kedua pria itu tumbang ke lantai akibat gegar otak sementara yang satu memegangi perutnya. Setelah ia menjatuhkan pria ketiga dengan menusuk pahanya menggunakan belati yang ia rampas dari pria yang ia buat gegar otak ringan, Ruri menyeringai sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh ketiga pria yang tersisa untuk maju "baiklah, karena pimpinan kalian sudah memperlakukan kami dengan sangat baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi. Sini…".

Dua orang maju menghunuskan golok dan pedang mereka, namun Ruri menendang tombak yang tergeletak di lantai ke udara. Setelah menahan serangan mereka berdua menggunakan tombak di tangannya, Ruri mengayunkan tombak itu untuk menebas kedua pria yang kini ikut tergeletak di lantai. Seorang tergeletak sambil muntah darah akibat tertebas di samping lehernya dan seorang lagi meringis kesakitan akibat tertusuk di bagian paha. Merasa keder dan ketakutan karena lima rekannya dikalahkan seorang putri dengan taring buas dari Raijuu no Kouka, pria itu lari dari sana.

"mau kabur kemana kau? Jangan lari", Ruri melempar kedua belati yang menancap tepat di depan wajah dan belakang kepala pria itu sebelum Ruri tersenyum saat mengacungkan mata tombak itu ke wajah pria itu "nah, silahkan pilih~ mau tidur selamanya atau tidur sementara?".

Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah pucat "ka-kalau bisa, tidur sementara saja".

"pilihan bijaksana", Ruri memukul kepala pria itu menggunakan ujung tombak sekuat tenaga dan pria itu jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

Nari keluar dari persembunyiannya, bertepuk tangan setelah mengambil sebuah pedang dan belati "wow, kurasa aku jadi mengerti alasan kenapa mereka hanya mengikatku dengan tali tapi malah mengikatmu dengan rantai… memang hebat, putri Raijuu no Kouka".

Ruri refleks menoleh dengan mata terbelalak "kau… sudah tahu kalau aku…".

"hehe, awalnya aku kurang yakin… tapi kudengar putri sulung Raijuu no Kouka yang mewarisi rambut hitam lurus yang indah bak langit malam dan sepasang mata biru segelap laut dalam dari sang Raja mewarisi taring yang tak kalah tajam dengan ayahnya. Aku jadi penasaran dan ternyata kau memang sehebat kabar".

"kabar yang terlalu berlebihan, ya. Jika aku punya taring yang tajam seperti ayahku, mana mungkin aku bisa ditangkap dan disekap begini?".

"baiklah, 'mendekati'…", Nari tertawa kecil sebelum terduduk di lantai "tapi serius, tadi itu kau hebat sekali… saking leganya, kakiku jadi lemas… apa yang membuat anda jadi sekuat ini, tuan putri?".

"aku sering berlatih melawan kakekku, ayahku, ibuku, ketiga adik perempuanku, sahabatku dan para pamanku. Dibandingkan mereka, para pria ini tak ada apa-apanya", Ruri mengambil busur dan anak panah yang tergeletak di lantai "dan ayolah, Nari… kau tak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Panggil saja aku Ruri. Toh, kau juga sudah menolongku. Kita teman, kan?".

Melihat senyuman lembut dan uluran tangan sang putri, Nari ikut tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangan sang putri "kurasa kerajaan kita beruntung, memiliki putri sepertimu".

Keduanya bekerja sama untuk keluar dari tempat ini, namun di tengah jalan, lagi-lagi ada halangan menghadang. Saat mereka hamper tiba di gerbang belakang, sebelah kaki Ruri tertusuk anak panah tepat di belakang tulang kering sehingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Saat Nari menangkapnya, Ruri menggenggam lengannya "Nari, cepat lari?!".

Nari melirik ke belakang, para pengejar mereka semakin mendekat "tidak mau?! Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu disini sendirian?!".

Ruri mencengkram baju Nari dan berbisik agar pengejar mereka tak mendengarnya "dengar… jika kita berdua tertangkap disini, kita berdua takkan bisa kabur, sebisa mungkin kau harus keluar dari sini dan cari bantuan di luar sana".

Masuk akal, dengan kondisi Ruri yang luka-luka saat ini hanya akan memperparah lukanya jika ia kabur lewat gerbang belakang yang harus melewati gua yang mungkin digenangi air laut karena pintu itu terhubung menuju pantai, ditambah lagi Nari sendiri tak bisa menggunakan senjata, itu pilihan yang paling tepat tapi Nari masih tak bisa terima, ia takut akan apa yang mungkin akan menimpa Ruri jika ia meninggalkannya sendirian disini "tapi…?!".

"cepat pergi?! Dan jangan lihat ke belakang?!" bentak Ruri.

"bertahanlah sampai aku memanggil bantuan" pinta Nari sebelum lari menuju pintu keluar lewat gerbang belakang seorang diri.

Saat ia hendak menyelupkan kakinya ke air untuk menyusuri jalan keluar, salah seorang pengejar di belakangnya menarik rambutnya. Ketika ia merasa akan tertangkap dan sudah berakhir, sebuah anak panah melesat melewatinya dan menancap ke tangan pria yang mencengkram rambutnya.

Pria berambut pirang yang memanah pria barusan menghampirinya "Nari?!".

"kakak?!", Nari langsung memeluk Hakuren dan menangis lega sebelum mencengkram lengan baju kakaknya "kakak, cepat tolong Ruri?!".

Mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Ruri barusan, Yahiko segera bergegas sehingga Hakuren segera menggendong Nari dan menyusulnya "Yahiko, tunggu?!".

.

Lagi-lagi mereka membawa Ruri ke kamar tempat ia dan Nari disekap. Setelah mengikatnya (lagi) dengan rantai, salah satu bawahan Song-Min menendang dan memukul Ruri karena telah melukai anak buahnya saat ia berusaha kabur bersama Nari "aku tak peduli meski kau tuan putri, tapi gara-gara kau banyak anak buahku yang terluka, sekarat dan bahkan ada yang meninggal?!".

"hei, hei, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kasar karena dia umpan yang akhirnya susah payah berhasil kita dapatkan. Hanya aku yang berhak menghukumnya karena aku yang menangkapnya", Song-Min menendang bawahannya yang terpental ke dinding sebelum mencengkram rambut Ruri "tapi memang benar bahwa kau sudah keterlaluan, tuan putri. Karena itu, kau harus menerima hukuman dari kami untuk mendisiplinkan sikapmu".

"tertawalah selagi bisa, tapi jika Nari kembali kemari bersama bantuan…", Ruri heran karena Song-Min malah tertawa keras mendengar ucapannya "apanya yang lucu?".

"tuan putri yang baik hati, kau perlu tahu alasan kenapa aku menculik gadis bernama Nari itu dan menempatkannya ke sel yang sama denganmu. Karena dia dan kau…", Song-Min membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ruri yang membuat kedua mata putri sulung Kouka itu melebar "dia adalah putri pengkhianat, sekali pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat, dia takkan kembali lagi kemari apalagi memanggil bantuan untukmu dan kau akan berakhir disini tanpa melihat sinar matahari lagi".

"bohong?!" bantah Ruri.

"kenapa? Apa kedua orang tuamu tak pernah memberitahumu soal itu?", Song-Min menyeringai sebelum merobek baju Ruri "sekarang, saatnya hukumanmu".

Bulu kuduk Ruri merinding, ia kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup mata saat pria itu menyentuhnya "tidak… TOLONG?!".

"putri?!".

Sebelum Song-Min melakukan sesuatu padanya, seseorang menusuk Song-Min dengan tombak, menembus dari punggung ke perut pria itu. Napasnya memburu, ia menendang Song-Min ke lantai disebelahnya setelah tubuh pria itu tersungkur ke tanah dan mencabut tombak itu dari tubuh Song-Min.

Ruri kembali membuka matanya, disertai air mata yang berlinang dari kedua mata birunya, tidak pernah ia merasa selega ini saat melihat pria yang menyelamatkannya "Yahiko…".

Melihat Ruri yang pakaiannya robek-robek, memar dan lebam di seluruh tubuh, serta luka goresan di beberapa bagian tubuh Ruri, Yahiko mencengkram tombak di tangannya sekuat tenaga. Ruri menutup mata dan tersentak saat Yahiko hendak menyentuhnya, sehingga Yahiko menutupi tubuh Ruri dengan jubahnya.

"kau… bocah sialan?!", Song-Min menghunuskan pedangnya, ia menebas punggung Yahiko yang memeluk Ruri untuk melindunginya dari serangan Song-Min. Saat Ruri menahan tubuh Yahiko, Song-Min kembali mengangkat pedangnya "mampus?!".

Ruri dan Yahiko mengangkat tombak yang kini ada di tangan mereka, menusuk diafragma Song-Min yang berhasil mendaratkan pedangnya ke perut Yahiko yang kembali melindungi Ruri. Pada saat yang bersamaan, seseorang menusuk Song-Min dari belakang. Setelah Song-Min tergeletak ke tanah sambil muntah darah, terlihat Hakuren menarik kembali pedangnya yang menancap ke dada Song-Min dari balik punggungnya "ah… apa kubilang? Kau itu tak sayang nyawa sendiri ya, Yahiko?".

"berisik, tapi terima kasih bantuannya", Yahiko mencabut pedang yang menusuk perutnya sampai tembus ke punggungnya sebelum menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sambil memegangi perutnya, Yahiko menghampiri Song-Min, ia mencengkram rambut Song-Min dan mengarahkan pedang di tangannya ke leher Song-Min "dan ini untuk apa yang kau lakukan pada putri Ruri".

Hakuren tersentak melihat Yahiko memenggal Song-Min dan Nari langsung tak sadarkan diri saat melihat kepala Song-Min lepas dari tubuhnya. Saat Hakuren menghampiri dan menggendong adik kembarnya yang tak sadarkan diri, Ruri memeluk Yahiko dari belakang "Yahiko, sudahlah…".

"maafkan saya karena saya datang terlambat, tuan putri", Yahiko berlutut di hadapan Ruri sebelum mengerutkan kening, mengelus wajah Ruri yang lebam dengan perasaan bersalah "seharusnya saya datang lebih cepat".

"sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa…sungguh…", Ruri tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, ia langsung memeluk Yahiko dan menangis keras "terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku, Yahiko…".

Yahiko tak berkata apa-apa dan memeluk Ruri dengan tubuh bergetar _"kau selalu bilang tak apa-apa, tapi kenyataannya apa?"_.

"anu, maaf mengganggu… tapi kalau pelukan terlalu keras, nanti lukamu tambah lebar", Hakuren membalutkan kain untuk menahan pendarahan di punggung dan perut Yahiko "adikku masih calon dokter, tapi ia sudah bisa menangani luka jika hanya taraf segini, nanti kita minta ia mengobatimu dan tuan putri saat ia sudah sadar".

"benar, kita harus segera kembali" ujar Yahiko membopong Ruri bridal style, bersikeras bahwa ia masih bisa menggendong Ruri jika hanya dengan luka segini saat Ruri meminta menurunkannya ke lantai.

.

Sementara para tantara membereskan kekacauan di tempat ini, Yahiko yang membopong Ruri ala bridal style menghadap Hak, para Jenderal dan ksatria naga beserta temannya berdiri di belakang Hak.

Setelah Yahiko menyerahkan Ruri yang ia gendong ke tangan Hak, Ruri memeluk erat Hak yang kini membopongnya, mencengkram punggung Hak dan menangis keras sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu lebar ayahnya "AYAH?!".

Melihat putrinya yang menangis ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar sambil memeluknya, Hak balas memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya meskipun itu semua terpancar dari matanya "…dimana pelakunya, Yahiko?".

"…sudah mati" jawab Yahiko tanpa ragu menatap lurus Hak.

Saat itulah, Hakuren muncul dari belakang "kau itu sadis juga, ya… tanpa ampun kau memenggal kepalanya di tempat begitu".

Yahiko menoleh ke belakang dan mengerutkan kening "jika kau di posisiku dan adikmu di posisi putri Ruri, memangnya kau takkan melakukan hal yang sama?".

Hakuren mengangkat bahu "jika aku jadi kau, pertama akan kubuat pria itu tak bisa lari kemana-mana, lalu setelah memastikan adikku dan tuan putri tak akan menyaksikan hal itu, akan kusiksa dia perlahan-lahan sampai mati. Langsung mati itu masih terlalu nyaman untuk pria brengsek macam pria itu".

"justru kau yang lebih sadis dariku, siapa yang sadis sekarang? Tapi benar juga, sih… kenapa hal itu tak terpikir olehku sebelumnya?" sahut Yahiko mengelus dagunya.

"kalian berdua sama saja sadisnya?!" protes Nari yang mual karena teringat adegan pemancungan di depan mata barusan "pikirkan perasaan orang yang menyaksikan bagaimana kepala orang bisa terpisah dari tubuhnya itu, dong!?".

"oh, kau sudah sadar, dik? Jika kau sudah bisa teriak begitu, berarti kau baik-baik saja", Hakuren menurunkannya ke lantai sebelum mengelus-elus punggung Nari yang kembali muntah lalu protes pada Yahiko "harusnya paling tidak kau pastikan dulu tak ada saksi mata dan orang yang kau sayangi tidak menyaksikannya, bagaimana jika hal itu membuat adikku atau tuan putri trauma? Adikku langsung pingsan di tempat dan tuan putri langsung menangis sambil memelukmu setelah itu, kan?".

"baik, aku minta maaf, tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya, kan? Setelah mengikat tuan putri dengan rantai, ia berusaha memperkosa tuan putri. Sedikit saja kita terlambat menemukan tuan putri…", Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya, aura membunuh yang dahsyat masih terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya dan di saat yang bersamaan, Ruri mempererat genggaman tangannya ke punggung Hak "ditambah dengan kesaksian adikmu bahwa ia juga yang memukuli tuan putri, wajar jika aku langsung memenggal kepalanya di tempat, karena aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk secara damai menghadapi orang yang mencelakai orang yang kusayangi".

Hakuren memiringkan kepala "…kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?".

Yahiko mencengkram kerah baju Hakuren dan mengacungkan pedangnya "aku tak sedang mood bercanda, jadi jaga mulutmu atau kutusuk kau. Bukankah sudah kuberitahu bahwa aku dan tuan putri hanya teman sejak kecil?".

Hakuren tertawa renyah dan melambaikan tangan "maaf, maaf… tapi kau marah-marah melulu sejak kita bertemu, kekurangan kalsium, ya?".

Hak, Joo Doh, Geun Tae beserta para naga yang tentu mengenal wajah Soo Won, terkejut melihat Hakuren terlebih lagi Nari sangat mirip dengan mendiang permaisuri, istri Soo Won, hanya warna mata mereka berdua yang tertukar. Keterkejutan mereka jugalah penyebab kenapa tak satupun dari mereka yang komentar melihat percakapan konyol antara Hakuren dan Yahiko.

Keterkejutan mereka mencair saat Yahiko berlutut di hadapan Hak "mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, yang mulia… insiden penculikan pada tuan putri kali ini terjadi akibat kelalaian saya dalam menjaga tuan putri. Saya siap menerima hukuman dari anda".

"angkat kepalamu, Yahiko", Hak menepuk kepala Yahiko dan tersenyum simpul ketika Yahiko mengangkat kepalanya "aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena kau menghargai putriku dan kau menepati janjimu melindunginya, kerja bagus".

Yahiko memegang kepalanya sambil beranjak, dalam hati merasa sangat senang karena mendapat sesuatu yang berharga melebihi penghargaan apapun. Dalam hati, terkadang ia merasa Hak seperti ayahnya yang tegas tapi bijaksana.

"nah, sekarang lebih baik kita obati luka kalian" usul Hakuren menyodorkan tas berisi peralatan medis milik Nari "Nari, giliranmu".

Nari yang akhirnya beranjak setelah muntah-muntah, menunjuk ke arah Yahiko "benar?! luka mereka masih harus diobati?! Terutama kau, Yahiko?! Perintah calon dokter, diam di tempat?!".

Mendengar ucapan Nari dan melihat Yahiko menggerutu, Joo Doh menarik lengan putranya "kau terluka?".

"cuma tergores, ayah", Yahiko mengayunkan tangan sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Joo Doh "maaf, tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar… kepalaku pusing…".

Saat Yahiko tak sadarkan diri, Joo Doh menahannya dan menemukan luka di punggung dan perut Yahiko yang kembali berdarah "ini namanya bukan 'cuma tergores', anak sialan?!".

Pertama kalinya, Ruri bereaksi dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yahiko "Yahiko?!".

"lukanya harus segera ditangani, biar aku yang menanganinya?!" pinta Nari.

Dengan ini, kasus penculikan sang putri sulung kerajaan Kouka ditutup.


	12. Promise at Dawn

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 12 – Promise at Dawn**_

 _ia yang biasanya begitu tegar_

 _menangis di hadapannya_

 _sebelum keduanya membuat janji_

.

* * *

Waka yang sebaya dengan Nari, keluar bersama Nari dari kamar dimana Yahiko kini dibaringkan setelah mereka berdua baru saja mengoperasinya.

"apa kubilang? Untung aku ikut, kan? Pasti ada yang terluka, tak mungkin tidak" gumam Waka, ia memang mewarisi bakat ibunya dalam dunia kedokteran sehingga ia ikut membantu Nari untuk menangani Yahiko yang sempat kritis.

Joo Doh segera menghampiri kedua calon dokter wanita yang baru saja mengoperasi putranya itu dengan wajah cemas "bagaimana kondisi putraku?".

"dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah, tapi berkat pertolongan pertama yang tepat untuk menahan pendarahan di tubuhnya, nyawanya bisa diselamatkan. Kondisinya sempat kritis, tapi tenang saja, kita hanya perlu menunggunya sadar", Nari tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Joo Doh, sudah jadi tugas seorang dokter untuk menenangkan keluarga pasien. Setelah terlihat kelegaan di wajah Joo Doh yang menghela napas sambil menutupi wajahnya dan berterima kasih pada kedua calon dokter muda ini, Nari melirik ke arah kakaknya "dan dari hasil lilitan perban yang 'agak' berantakan itu, pasti itu kerjaanmu kan, kak?".

Hakuren memutar bola matanya "maaf saja ya jika hasil lilitan perbanku 'agak' berantakan, tidak seperti hasil lilitan perbanmu yang rapi mengingat kau calon dokter, tapi kujamin kau juga pastinya akan sedikit kesulitan jika kau harus melilitkan perban pada seseorang yang sedang berpelukan dengan orang lain, kan?".

Geun Tae menyeringai "hei, maksudmu siapa yang berpelukan dengan siapa, nak?".

"tentu saja Yahiko dengan tuan putri", Hakuren memutar bola matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Ruri terlelap di pangkuan Hak di saat mereka menunggu di depan kamar tempat Yahiko dioperasi "eh, sudah tidur?".

Shina menggelengkan kepala "sudahlah, biarkan dia istirahat".

Hak menggendong Ruri yang langsung terlelap setelah merasa lega, mengetahui Yahiko selamat "…andai Yahiko tak membunuh pria itu yang berani melakukan hal ini pada Ruri, akulah yang akan membunuhnya tanpa ampun dengan tanganku sendiri".

Jae Ha menepuk bahu Hak dan menggelengkan kepala "Hak, kau bisa menakuti anak-anak. Stop".

Hak menghela napas "…maaf, ini karena aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis lagi selain saat ia masih kecil… Sejak ia berusia 4 tahun setelah si kembar dua itu lahir, ia tak pernah menangis lagi dengan tekad untuk menjaga adik-adiknya sebagai putri tertua dan melihatnya menangis seperti itu…".

Sebagai ayah, itu membuat hatinya sakit dan yang lain, sebagai ayah, mereka mengerti.

Geun Tae mengangguk, mengerti perasaan Hak "sebagai ayah, kami mengerti perasaan anda, yang mulia. Jika hal yang sama terjadi pada putriku, aku juga akan sangat marah".

Waka memecah ketegangan "nah, karena tuan putri sudah tidur, kita baringkan dia ke ranjang".

Hwaryun mengangkat tangan "pakai saja kamarku dan akan kupinjamkan bajuku!?".

Waka mengangguk setuju "tentu, tapi lebih baik kita obati dulu lukanya, baru setelah itu kita ganti bajunya".

Nari mengangkat tangan "ah, biar kubantu, tapi kita pakaikan bajunya setelah kita obati, ya".

Waka menggulung lengan bajunya, menadahkan obat oles untuk luka memar di tangannya "yosh, ada yang mau membantuku mengoleskan obat ke lukanya dan melilitkan perban?".

Nari dan Hwaryun mengangkat tangan bersamaan "saya?!".

"bukannya Waka saja seharusnya sudah cukup, ya? Kenapa harus sampai tiga orang?" tanya Jae Ha yang merasakan adanya niat terselubung.

Nari yang tak terluka berkat Ruri tentu ingin mengobatinya "tuan putri sudah menolongku, paling tidak aku ingin membantu mengobati lukanya, paman".

Kalau Hwaryun, lain lagi "tak masalah kan, ayah? Kulitnya Ruri licin dan lembut, jadi sekalian~ apalagi dia pakai bajuku, jadi tak masalah jika kusentuh sedikit, kan?".

Melihat Hwaryun tersipu malu mengetahui Ruri akan memakai bajunya, Hak mencengkram kerah baju Jae Ha "apa saja yang kau ajarkan pada putrimu, mata sayu mesum?".

"yang mulia, tenang saja. Saya juga bawa baju ganti, kok. Biar saya pinjamkan baju saya, lagipula putri Ruri sudah berpesan sebelum tidur bahwa beliau ingin meminjam baju ganti dari siapapun kecuali milik Hwaryun", Waka menginterupsi "dan tak perlu khawatir soal orientasi seksual dan ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis, meski agak mesum, Hwaryun masih normal. Buktinya, orang yang ia sukai adalah…".

"Waka-chan?! Jangan di depan ayahku, dong?!", dengan sigap, Hwaryun menutup mulut Waka sebelum putri semata wayang Ouryuu Zeno itu membocorkan siapa yang disukai oleh putri semata wayang Ryokuryuu Jae Ha ini "lagipula kenapa seenaknya diputuskan tanpa sepengetahuanku begitu, sih?! Merebut kesenanganku saja?!".

"apa boleh buat, kan? Nona ekshibisionis, kebanyakan bajumu terlalu terbuka dan meski tertutup, biasanya 'agak' ketat sedangkan tuan putri badannya memar semua. Mana mau tuan putri pakai bajumu saat ini? Pakaianmu yang longgar terlalu terbuka, memarnya jadi kelihatan dan pakaian ketat akan menghambat lancarnya peredaran darah. Lebih baik pinjamkan saja kimonoku".

"apa boleh buat, kan? Bajuku kebanyakan memang begitu modelnya untuk memudahkanku dalam bergerak baik saat menari atau jika aku harus bertempur", Hwaryun mengangkat bahu, sebenarnya kebanyakan bajunya dipilih oleh Jae Ha "cih, apa boleh buat… sebagai gantinya, tuan putri tidur di ranjangku dan kita tidur di sampingnya, boleh kan?".

"bisa saja, tapi memangnya ranjangmu muat untuk empat orang?" tanya Waka menunjuk anggota yang mungkin akan tidur di kamar Hwaryun malam ini. Ya, berempat. Ruri. Hwaryun, Waka dan Nari.

"tenang saja, kalian hanya akan tidur bertiga sebab ini akan pulang denganku setelah ia mengobati tuan putri", Hakuren meyakinkan sambil menepuk kepala Nari "pak tua itu pasti cemas setengah mati karenamu, jadi biar kuantar kau pulang. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai diculik begitu?".

Nari tahu betul, bahwa yang dimaksud kakak kembarnya sebagai 'pak tua', tak lain adalah ayah mereka "kalau tak mau ayah cemas, sesekali kakak pulang ke rumah, dong".

Hakuren langsung membuang muka dengan punggung menghadap Nari "ogah".

Nari memekik kesal "kakak!? Mau minggat sampai kapan? Masih marah pada ayah?".

"sini kau, kita bicara di tempat lain", Hakuren menarik Nari hingga ke tempat sepi, tepatnya di tepi tebing dimana mereka yakin bahwa tak ada yang akan mendengar percakapan mereka "nah, mengenai pertanyaanmu, aku tidak marah, hanya kecewa karena tindakan yang ayah pilih di masa lalu".

Nari mengerutkan kening "apa maksudmu, kak?"

Hakuren menghela napas, ayahnya memang tak menutupi apapun darinya tapi lain soal jika dengan Nari "Nari, kau akan lebih bahagia jika kau tidak tahu. Yang jelas, beritahu pada ayah bahwa ia takkan bisa menebus dosanya meski ia berusaha keras jika di saat yang bersamaan, ia malah lari dari masa lalunya sendiri".

Bukan sekali dua kali di seumur hidupnya ia melihat kakak kembarnya dan ayahnya berargumen, tapi baru kali ini kakaknya sampai kabur sehingga Nari tahu ini benar-benar serius, sedikit banyak dalam hati ia merasa kesal karena kedua pria kepala batu ini sengaja tak bilang apapun padanya "kakak, ayah selalu bilang bahwa sifat keras kepala dan tegas yang kau miliki itu kau warisi dari ibu. Aku mengerti jika kau kecewa dan marah pada ayah tapi apa masalahnya? Kau dan ayah sama sekali tak mau memberitahuku, bagaimana aku bisa membantu kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau pulang? Paling tidak, beritahu aku apa masalahnya. Kita bukan anak-anak lagi, aku juga berhak tahu?!".

Benar, mereka bukan anak-anak lagi dan adiknya juga berhak tahu. Ia tahu ayahnya tak akan cerita padanya sehingga sebagai kakak, ia harus memberitahunya "Nari, kita tahu mendiang ibu mulai jatuh sakit saat tubuhnya melemah akibat luka yang ia dapat di pertempuran. Setelah ibu menikah dengan ayah, beliau meninggal saat melahirkan kita berdua, tanpa sempat kita merasakan kasih sayangnya atau bisa mengingat sosoknya. Selama ini aku percaya bahwa ayah begitu mencintai ibu sebab ayah tidak pernah menikah lagi setelah kematian ibu. Tapi saat aku menemukan fakta pernikahan ayah dan ibu pasca membaca surat ibu untuk kita begitu kita memasuki usia 17 tahun baru-baru ini, aku sangat terkejut…".

Melihat bagaimana mengenaskan nada bicara kakaknya yang seolah tertawa untuk menertawakan diri sendiri, Nari merasakan firasat buruk "memangnya… apa yang kau temukan?".

"mendiang ibu menulis hal itu dalam suratnya untukku, karena ia menganggap aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui kebenaran", Hakuren menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui dari surat yang ditulis mendiang ibunya secara samar "demi mendamaikan pertikaian antara kedua belah pihak, yaitu antara keluarga ibu dan keluarga ayah yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan korban jiwa jika pertikaian sampai terjadi, ayah menawarkan perjanjian damai dengan syarat ibu harus menikah dengannya".

Nari terkejut, ia baru tahu soal ini "tunggu, jadi maksudmu orang tua kita menikah hanya karena pernikahan politik?!".

Pandangan mata Hakuren terlihat menerawang "bukan hanya itu… karena ibu tak menuliskan dengan jelas tentang apa yang terjadi, aku pergi ke rumah keluarga ibu untuk menemui para bibi kita, kakak sepupu dari ibu kita yang memberitahuku dengan jelas tanpa ada yang ditutupi dariku, tentang penderitaan ibu yang terpaksa menyetujuinya bahkan sampai harus berpisah dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai meski ibu telah bertunangan dengan pria yang ia cintai itu. Pria yang ibu cintai bukan ayah dan ibu harus menderita hingga akhir hayatnya sebagai korban pernikahan politik...".

"apakah ibu tak bisa menolak saja saat itu?".

"sudah kubilang itu sulit, kan? Pihak keluarga ayah lebih berkuasa dan berpengaruh sehingga jika terjadi pertikaian yang menyebabkan bentroknya kekuatan dan pertarungan antara kedua belah pihak terjadi, pihak keluarga ibulah yang akan kalah sehingga ibu yang tak ingin setetes darahpun keluar dari kedua belah pihak, hanya bisa menerimanya…", Hakuren mengepalkan tangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya, meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar "dan yang membuatku merasa sangat marah dan kecewa atas semua penderitaan ibu adalah karena ayah sengaja?! Ayah tahu posisi ibu yang sulit dan tak akan bisa menolak tawarannya demi keselamatan keluarga ibu!? Tanpa belas kasihan dan tanpa ragu, ayah telah melakukan hal yang sangat kejam pada ibu yang begitu baik hati?! Dimana letak keadilan?!".

Nari membantah dengan mata berkaca-kaca "tapi dia tetap ayah kita, kak?!".

Hakuren membentak balik "ya, aku tahu?! dan aku merasa muak dengan fakta bahwa darah yang sama mengalir di tubuhku?! Darah seseorang yang tak ragu berkhianat dan bisa dengan tenangnya menyakiti orang lain tanpa peduli meski orang itu menyayanginya?! Kau pikir, bagaimana hancurnya perasaan ibu kita saat ia terpaksa berpisah, melepaskan pria yang sangat ia cintai karena harus menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tak ia cintai demi keselamatan orang yang ibu sayangi, bahkan jika pria yang akan ia nikahi adalah musuh besar dari pria yang sangat ia cintai hingga akhir hayatnya!? Penderitaan yang dirasakan ibu tak sebanding dengan penyesalan ayah yang berusaha menebus dosanya, itupun jika ayah merasa menyesal atas apa yang ia perbuat pada ibu".

Nari mengepalkan kedua tangannya "tapi… kita takkan lahir jika tak ada cinta dari orang tua kita, kan?".

"anak bisa tetap lahir dengan atau tanpa cinta dari orang tuanya, Nari. Itu terbukti dari apa yang terjadi pada orang tua kita. Meski ayah memang mencintai ibu, tak pernah sekalipun ibu mencintai ayah hingga akhir hayatnya. Yang ibu cintai hanya pria itu yang seharusnya ia nikahi, pria yang tak lain adalah cinta pertamanya dan mantan tunangannya" sahut Hakuren dengan dingin.

"menurutmu… ibu juga menderita karena harus mengandung dan melahirkan kita?".

"entahlah, tapi bukankah ibu sudah menyadari bahwa mungkin usianya takkan lama lagi saat ia masih mengandung kita? Karena itulah ibu sampai meninggalkan surat yang ditujukan untuk kita berdua, yang kita baca di tiap hari ulang tahun kita".

Nari mengangkat wajahnya, kini menatap Hakuren dengan wajah berlinang air mata "kalau begitu seharusnya kau juga takkan lupa kan, kak? Bukankah di setiap suratnya yang ibu tinggalkan untuk kita baca di setiap hari ulang tahun kita, ibu selalu menuliskan bahwa ibu menyayangi kita? Karena itu ibu sanggup bertaruh nyawa demi melahirkan kita?! meski dokter sudah memperingatkan bahwa ada kemungkinan ibu akan meninggal saat ia melahirkan kita, ibu tak peduli dan tetap memilih untuk melahirkan kita ketimbang membiarkan kita mati, itu karena ibu mencintai kita, anak-anaknya, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa meragukan kasih sayang terakhir dan satu-satunya cinta yang ibu berikan pada kita, anak-anaknya?".

"aku tak pernah meragukan kasih sayang dan cinta dari ibu, karena nyawa kita, nyawa yang ibu berikan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri demi membawa kita berdua ke dunia ini adalah nyata. Justru karena aku sangat menyayangi ibu, sulit bagiku untuk memaafkan ayah yang tega melakukan hal sekejam itu pada ibu, meskipun ibu telah memaafkan apa yang ayah perbuat padanya, bahkan meminta kita untuk jangan membenci ayah dan memaafkan ayah setelah kita tahu fakta tentang dosa yang telah ayah perbuat", Hakuren menghela napas saat melihat bulir air mata adiknya yang berlinang, mengadu dahi mereka sambil memegang wajahnya "jika aku mewarisi keras kepala dan ketegasan ibu, maka kau mewarisi belas kasihan dan kebaikan hati ibu, Nari… aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, tapi yang jelas, aku tak berniat pulang ke rumah, kecuali jika ayah berhenti lari dari masa lalunya".

"katamu tadi kau tak marah, nyatanya kau memang marah, kan?"

Hakuren menyeka air mata Nari dengan lengan bajunya "sudah, diam dan berhentilah menangis… Kesannya jadi seperti aku yang membuatmu menangis".

"memang kenyataannya begitu..." gerutu Nari terisak.

"dan semua yang kukatakan juga adalah kenyataan, apa yang ayah perbuat bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan dan dilupakan begitu saja".

Tanpa diketahui oleh si kembar ini, ada yang sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil bersembunyi di dalam gua yang ada di antara celah bebatuan yang ada di bawah tebing, tak lain adalah Hak, Shina, Jae Ha, Joo Doh dan Geun Tae. Jae Ha yang membawa mereka kesini. Sebenarnya, karena Hak merasa keberadaan Hakuren dan Nari yang merupakan anak Soo Won dan mendiang permaisuri terdahulu alias mendiang istri Soo Won bukan kebetulan, sehingga Hak meminta Jae Ha dan Shina untuk memberitahu dimana si kembar ini dan membawanya sedangkan Joo Doh dan Geun Tae mengikuti mereka karena mereka juga penasaran.

* * *

Yahiko terbangun di tengah kehangatan dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di futon, seiring dengan kembalinya kesadarannya, ia bisa merasakan di balik selimut yang menyelimutinya, tangan yang lebih kecil dengan jari lentik dan lembut milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menemukan Ruri terlelap di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya, dengan tubuh berbalut perban, tak hanya untuk menutupi memar atau luka gores di kedua tangan dan kaki, bahkan setengah wajah Ruri yang memar dan membiru juga tertutup perban.

"dasar anak bodoh, andai tuan putri tak sedang tidur, sudah kuteriaki kau sekarang… kau ini bikin orang tua cemas saja", gerutu Joo Doh menyelimuti Ruri "ibumu langsung pucat begitu melihat kau pulang dalam keadaan terluka parah. Nanti kuminta ibumu kemari, saat ini ia sedang istirahat ditemani yang mulia ratu. Tuan putri Ruri terus berjaga di sampingmu sejak kita kembali ke istana 3 hari yang lalu".

"maaf, ayah… tapi berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?".

"sudah 4 hari", Joo Doh beranjak setelah mengelus kepala Yahiko "jangan banyak bergerak dulu, lukamu belum sembuh betul".

Setelah Joo Doh keluar kamar, Yahiko mengelus lembut kepala Ruri dan membelai rambutnya, tapi Ruri terbangun dan langsung duduk sehingga Yahiko refleks menjauhkan tangannya "oh maaf, tuan putri… aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu…".

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, sebenarnya adik-adik mereka sudah menunggu di luar kamar setelah mendengar dari Joo Doh bahwa Yahiko sudah sadar tapi mereka tak bisa masuk karena mereka mendengar Ruri berteriak dari dalam "DASAR BODOH!?".

Yahiko tentu tak terima dan balas berargumen "bukannya berterima kasih, malah itu hal pertama yang anda katakan pada orang yang menyelamatkan anda? Yah, saya menyelamatkan anda bukan untuk mendapatkan terima kasih dari anda, tapi karena saya hanya tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anda tepat di depan mata saya. Tapi tetap saja…".

"lantas apa yang membuatmu mengira kalau aku tak berpikiran yang sama? Kau pikir aku akan senang melihatmu terluka seperti ini demi melindungiku? Inilah sebabnya aku tak mau kau jadi pengawalku?!"

"tunggu, jadi selama ini… anda menolak menerima saya sebagai pengawal hanya karena itu? Apa-apaan!?".

"terserah jika kau menganggapku kekanakan, tapi kita sudah berteman sejak kecil?! Jadi apa salah jika aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka karena melindungiku seperti ini?!", bentak Ruri dengan wajah berlinang air mata "kau pikir seberapa takutnya aku selama kau tak sadarkan diri… memikirkan kemungkinan kalau aku harus kehilanganmu?".

Yahiko tertegun, tak menyangka kalau akan tiba hari dimana ia akan melihat Ruri, tuan putri arogan dan tegar yang selalu mengalahkannya dalam sparring ini akan menangis di hadapannya, karena dirinya. Yahiko menghela napas berat, mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah sang putri yang basah "putri, berhentilah menangis… saya melindungi anda karena saya juga tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anda, jangan anda pikir nyawa anda hanya milik anda seorang. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang menyayangi anda, yang harus kehilangan anda? Anda pikir seberapa kacau perasaan saya saat anda diculik? Anda pikir seberapa cemas saya memikirkan kemungkinan jika kita takkan bisa bertemu lagi? saya tak keberatan kehilangan nyawa sekalipun jika itu demi melindungi anda. Jika nyawa ini harus melayang dari dunia ini, biarkan nyawa ini melayang karena melindungi orang yang ia sayangi".

"berjanjilah padaku, jangan lakukan hal nekad seperti itu lagi, bodoh…", Ruri mengerutkan dahi dan menghapus air matanya "jika kita bisa tetap hidup sambil saling melindungi satu sama lain agar kita bisa bertahan hidup bersama selama mungkin, kenapa harus mengorbankan keselamatan sendiri dan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi yang lain? Berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi, mulai sekarang kau akan lebih menjaga dirimu sendiri agar kau bisa tetap bertahan hidup demi melindungi orang yang kau sayangi".

Yahiko mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Ruri yang basah karena air matanya "baiklah, aku berjanji…".

Ruri tersenyum lebar "bagus, dan mulai sekarang, kau kuterima sebagai pengawalku".

Yahiko terbelalak ketika ia baru sadar kata-kata terakhir Ruri soal ia menerima dirinya sebagai pengawalnya "…anda serius?".

Ruri tersenyum dan mengangguk "dengan satu syarat, jangan mati mendahuluiku atau aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu".

"siap?!", Yahiko tersenyum lebar dan refleks duduk, namun gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat luka di perut dan punggungnya berdenyut hebat "ow?!".

"duh, dasar bodoh!? Itu karena kau tiba-tiba bangun, kan? Kalau lukamu terbuka lagi bagaimana? Sudah, kau harus istirahat. Sampai kau sembuh, aku akan membantu merawatmu", Ruri berusaha menahan tawa, ia beranjak dan bersiap untuk keluar kamar "akan kuminta pelayan menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan berbaringlah, biar kuambilkan makananmu".

Saat inilah, para adik mereka membuka pintu kamar dan yang paling pertama masuk adalah si bungsu Rui yang protes pada kakak tertua mereka "kakak, meski lukamu tak separah Yahiko, kau sendiri juga harus istirahat?!".

"benar, kau sendiri juga babak belur begitu!? Sudahlah, serahkan saja urusan merawat kalian pada kami?!" tambah Hanna.

"kurasa tak ada salahnya jika sesekali kalian bergantung pada saudara sendiri, kan?" ujar Umi, ia meminta Takahiro untuk memanggil pelayan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"baiklah, adik kami yang bawel, tolong ya" ujar Ruri tertawa kecil.

* * *

Sayup-sayup, suara yang familiar di telinganya itu membangunkannya "putri?".

Ruri mengedipkan matanya dan menatap bingung pria yang membangunkannya saat ia menyadari adanya kecemasan di raut wajah Yahiko "…Yahiko?".

Yahiko mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut "kenapa menangis? Mimpi buruk lagi?".

Setelah insiden penculikan yang menimpanya, seringkali Ruri bermimpi buruk. Itu sebabnya ia meminta agar diberikan kamar terpisah dari kelima adik-adiknya dan menugaskan Yahiko untuk membangunkannya tiap pagi untuk latihan pedang mereka di pagi hari karena ia tak ingin siapapun melihat sisi lemahnya dan pagi ini Ruri kembali bermimpi tentang janji yang ia buat bersama Yahiko di pagi hari.

Ruri duduk sambil menyeka air matanya "tak apa, sudah biasa…".

Yahiko duduk di tepi ranjang, menemani sang putri di sampingnya membuatnya tahu tentang apa yang meresahkannya seperti saat ini. Sudah dua tahun lewat sejak kejadian itu dan ini bukan hal yang baik. Setelah menyerahkan air minum untuk Ruri menenangkan diri, Yahiko menyarankan "putri, ini bukan hal yang baik. Apakah tidak sebaiknya anda periksakan diri ke dokter ketimbang membiarkan mimpi buruk ini terus menghantui anda?".

"tidak usah, aku tak mau membuat orang tuaku cemas lebih dari ini", Ruri meminta Yahiko keluar, ia harus bersiap untuk acara hari ini "rapat kelima suku akan diadakan hari ini, kan?".


	13. Other Guard

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 13 – Other Guard**_

 _Kedatangan pengawal baru_

 _Akankah mendatangkan badai?_

.

* * *

Baiklah, ini terjadi setelah festival Maehwa dimana putri kembar sudah berusia 15 tahun di bulan Agustus pada akhir musim panas ini.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Kouka kembali mengadakan rapat kelima suku. Seperti biasa, rapat dihadiri Hak dan Yona, sebagai Raja dan Ratu Kouka. Selain kelima Jenderal, tak lupa Yun sebagai penasehat istana juga hadir. Jika ditanya apa yang berbeda adalah kehadiran dua putri tertua kerajaan Kouka, Ruri dan Umi bersama pengawal mereka, si pengawal kembar, Yahiko dan Takahiro. Keduanya memang dikenal sebagai putri yang cakap dan cerdas, sehingga sejak di usia muda sebelum mereka beranjak dewasa pada usia 16 tahun kelak, mereka memang sudah banyak belajar mulai dari tata krama, 18 seni wajib militer untuk pertahanan diri dan tak kalah pentingnya, bagaimana mengelola kerajaan dalam segala ranah seperti politik, ekonomi, militer, dll. Entah apa yang membuat orang tuanya meminta putrinya untuk hadir di awal rapat kelima suku kali ini, tapi hal ini baru mereka mengerti saat mereka kembali bertemu dengan si kembar ini setelah lewat dua tahun.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan berbicara dari balik pintu, sepertinya seorang wanita muda dari suaranya "permisi, kami berdua kemari karena dipanggil… tapi apa sebaiknya kami menunggu di luar saja dulu sampai rapat kelima suku dengan para Jenderal selesai?".

"tak apa, aku sengaja memanggil kalian sekarang selagi para Jenderal masih ada. Masuklah" ujar Yona.

Tentu saja para Jenderal, Yun serta kedua putri dan pengawal kembar mengenali siapa yang baru saja muncul di ruangan ini.

"ah?! kalian?!" pekik Ruri dan Yahiko saat melihat Nari dan Hakuren masuk, sebelum keduanya bertukar pandangan.

"tuan putri, lama tak bertemu. Anda sehat…", Nari membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum namun ucapannya terhenti di tengah-tengah karena Ruri memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan tenaganya yang kuat "whoa?!".

"Nari?! Lama tak bertemu?!", setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Ruri menjabat tangan Nari dan tersenyum lebar "sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu bersikap formal begitu padaku, kan?".

Nari mengayunkan tangan dan tertawa kecil, menyerah dengan tingkah putri yang satu ini "duh, mana bisa begitu, tuan putri?".

Sementara itu, berlawanan dengan kedua perempuan ini, Hakuren tersenyum ramah dan menyapa Yahiko yang wajahnya ditekuk "hei, lama tidak jumpa, Yahiko. Syukurlah, sepertinya kau sehat tapi kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?".

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, si pirang kemayu?" ketus Yahiko.

Meski Ruri tak tahu penyebab utama Yahiko bersikap begitu pada Hakuren, tapi ia menjitak kepala Yahiko "hush, jangan ketus begitu, tak sopan. Kenapa juga kau memanggilnya si pirang kemayu?".

Yahiko tak akan pernah memberitahu bahwa malam itu ia dan Hakuren menyamar sebagai wanita dan karena keahlian Hakuren soal dandanan wanita itulah penyebab utama mengapa ia menyebut pria tampan itu sebagai pirang kemayu "anda bisa sakit perut nanti jika anda tahu alasan saya, jadi sebaiknya anda tak perlu tahu".

Dibilang begitu malah jadi tambah penasaran, kan? Tanpa sadar, Ruri melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan saat menginginkan sesuatu dari Yahiko, menatapnya dengan sorot mata memelas "eh? beritahu aku…".

Yahiko tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya, jantungnya takkan kuat jika ia tak cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ruri _"kh, jangan tatap aku dengan sorot mata begitu?!"_.

"baiklah, ada alasan kenapa kami memanggil kalian berdua kemari", Yona berdehem sebelum ia mengambil alih situasi dan menarik lengan Nari "Jenderal Tae Woo, ini Son Nari. Aku serahkan dia padamu agar kau bisa membawanya ke Fuuga untuk mempelajari ilmu kedokteran di bawah bimbingan Tae Yeon dan pelatihan dari dokter ahli lainnya di Fuuga".

"maksud anda, tuan Son Tae Yeon, cucu tetua Son Mundok yang banyak menerbitkan buku-buku kedokteran itu?", Nari menutup mulut melihat senyuman sang Ratu sebelum membungkukkan badannya atas tawaran yang menggembirakan ini "terima kasih banyak, yang mulia ratu?!".

Yona meminta Nari untuk bangun "dan bukan hanya kau sendiri… tentu kau sudah kenal dengan Waka, putri semata wayang Ouryuu Zeno, kan? Dia juga akan menjalani pelatihan yang sama di Fuuga denganmu, baik-baiklah bersamanya di Fuuga".

"baik?!" angguk Nari.

Hak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, melirik tajam Hakuren "dan untukmu, Son Hakuren… Kami ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran untukmu. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi pengawal putri kami?".

Kelima Jenderal dan Yun yang tentu tahu 'sejarah gelap' antara Soo Won dengan Yona dan Hak, juga sadar sedikit banyak tentang siapa kira-kira orang tua Hakuren dan Nari, sontak berdiri dari kursi mereka dan berteriak berjamaah "APA?!".

Yah, meskipun Yona dan Hak hanya perlu satu lirikan mata dengan aura membunuh di sekujur tubuh mereka untuk mendiamkan mereka seolah lirikan mata mereka berkata 'kalian diam saja'.

"tunggu sebentar?!" ujar Ruri dan Yahiko berteriak dan mengangkat tangan bersamaan sehingga keduanya bertukar pandangan dengan tatapan heran, lagi.

Saat keduanya diizinkan berbicara oleh Yona, Yona bertanya pada putrinya lebih dulu.

"keberatan?! Kenapa adik-adikku hanya diberi satu pengawal sementara aku diberi dua pengawal? Ini tidak adil dan merepotkan!? Satu pengawal seperti Yahiko saja seharusnya sudah cukup, jadi kenapa aku harus punya satu pengawal lagi? Dan lagi, di antara semua orang, kenapa harus dia?!" ujar Ruri menunjuk Hakuren yang berdiri di depan Nari.

Hakuren menyeringai, mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil melirik Yahiko dan Ruri bergantian "apakah ada masalah jika itu saya, tuan putri? atau… maaf jika terkesan lancang, atau anda hanya tak ingin jika ada nyamuk pengganggu di antara kalian berdua?".

"yah, memang kau lebih tua dariku dan kau sudah banyak membantuku saat menyelamatkan tuan putri Ruri dalam insiden penculikan dua tahun lalu, tapi ini dan itu soal lain…", Yahiko meremas kepalan tangannya "bolehkah saya hajar dia mewakili anda atas kelancangannya, tuan putri?".

Ruri menaruh telapak tangannya ke dada Yahiko, menahannya "tahan, bukan hanya kau yang ingin memukulnya".

Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh sang putri, Yahiko mundur dan diam di tempat, menunggu untuk melihat bagaimana sang putri menangani masalah ini dan percaya pada sang putri untuk membuat keputusan yang tepat.

Ruri melangkah maju hingga ia berdiri di hadapan Hakuren, hanya berjarak selengan dengannya "masalahku hanya satu, Son Hakuren… apa aku bisa percaya padamu?".

"dalam konteks apa?".

"memang, jika memikirkan kemungkinan ke depan, mengingat kemungkinan bahwa Yahiko akan meneruskan posisi ayahnya sebagai Jenderal suku Langit, akan lebih efektif jika ia memiliki rekan dan aku mengerti kenapa orang tuaku menambah pengawalku, suka atau tidak, tapi pertanyaannya sekarang", Ruri menatap lurus Hakuren, mata birumya menunjukkan emosi yang komples "apakah aku bisa percaya padamu untuk menjadi rekan Yahiko yang bisa mengimbanginya dan melindungi punggungnya? Sejauh apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? karena ini bukan hanya berkaitan dengan keselamatanku dan nyawaku, tapi juga keselamatan dan nyawa rekanmu".

"maaf, aku tak perlu perlindungan darinya, berikan saja perlindungan itu kepada tuan putri yang sembrono" celetuk Yahiko dari belakang.

Dengan ekspresi seolah ingin berkata 'sepertinya kau memang minta dihajar, ya?', Ruri melirik ke belakang dengan senyum terbaiknya "Ya-hi-ko~ begitu urusan kita disini selesai, langsung ambil dua pedang kayu dan sparring denganku di tempat biasa, okay?".

" _duh, mampus aku…"_ , Yahiko yang sudah tahu nasib yang menantinya, hanya bisa mengangguk "siap laksanakan".

"jika anda mempertanyakan apakah saya bisa menjadi rekan yang sepadan dengan Yahiko, maka anda bisa percaya pada profesionalitas dan kredibilitas saya jika menyangkut pekerjaan. Bahkan jika hal diperlukan, saya tak keberatan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk mengabdi pada anda yang saya akui dan saya pilih sebagai majikan, juga untuk melindungi rekan saya saat diperlukan".

Ruri menautkan alis "kau mengakui dan memilihku sebagai majikanmu? dengan alasan apa?".

Hakuren tersenyum tulus dengan tatapan mata yang lembut setelah menceritakan apa saja yang ia dengar dari adiknya, mengenai apa yang terjadi saat insiden penculikan Ruri dan Nari serta kesan yang ia miliki pada Ruri "saya sepemikiran dengan adik saya, bahwa kerajaan ini beruntung karena memiliki seorang putri seperti anda".

Tak seperti Yona, saat ia merasa malu, yang memerah adalah telinganya dan untuk menutupi warna telinganya yang memiliki semburat merah saat ini, Ruri merapikan rambutnya unuk menutupi daun telinganya dari yang lain, sementara wajahnya yang poker face kini menyeringai, seringai yang identik dengan ayahnya "…kau cukup blak-blakan juga, ya? Baguslah, aku lebih suka orang jujur ketimbang orang munafik".

Tentu saja Yahiko tahu refleks alami sang putri dan ia tak melewatkan semburat merah yang ada di telinga sang putri sehingga wajahnya refleks tertekuk _"yap, aku benar-benar tak suka padanya dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus waspada padanya"_.

Hak menyadarkan Yahiko dari lamunannya "dan Yahiko? Kau keberatan?".

"…hanya pertanyaan, yang mulia. Seperti yang dikatakan putri Ruri, dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa harus dia? Dan… maaf jika terkesan arogan, hanya saja saya merasa sedikit tersinggung", Yahiko tak peduli jika ayahnya akan memarahinya karena bersikap kekanakan, yang jelas dia tak menyembunyikan ketidaksenangannya sama sekali kali ini "apakah penjagaan di sekitar putri Ruri kurang ketat ataukah anda merasa kemampuan pengawal beliau tak terjamin sampai memerlukan pengawal tambahan?".

"tunggu dulu, jika pengawalanku diperketat lebih dari ini, aku tidak mau?! Saat ini saja rasanya sudah sangat menyesakkan sekali, meski aku hanya bisa bilang apa boleh buat mengingat apa yang menyebabkan hal itu" gerutu Ruri, penjagaan di sekitarnya memang diperketat setelah penculikan yang ia alami dan ia tak bisa protes pada orang tuanya masalah ini, tapi bukan berarti ia senang dengan penjagaan yang menyesakkan ini. Hanya saat ia bersama Yahiko, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bebas tanpa diawasi penjaga lain asal ia aman bersama Yahiko.

Yona tersenyum lembut dengan sorot mata penuh pengertian, mengangkat tangan dan mengirim tatapan intens pada Joo Doh yang terlihat bersiap memarahi anaknya itu "bukannya kami berdua meragukanmu, Yahiko. Kami sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuanmu dan kami tidak akan mempertanyakan loyalitasmu, karena kau sudah menunjukkannya saat insiden penculikan Ruri, bahwa kami bisa mempercayakan keselamatan putri kami padamu. Kami mengerti, sedikit banyak itu juga karena kalian teman sejak kecil, wajar jika kalian begitu akrab dan kami hargai itu… tapi, kami rasa akan jauh lebih baik jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi kalian dan bisa menjaga punggungmu, juga untuk meringankan bebanmu. Karena itu, dengan berbagai pertimbangan, kami memilih Hakuren meski sebenarnya ide untuk menjadikan Hakuren sebagai pengawalmu adalah ide suamiku".

Kelima Jenderal melotot tak percaya pada sang Raja setelah mendengar penuturan sang Ratu. Jika itu ide Yona, sedikit banyak mungkin mereka bisa memakluminya tapi jika Hak? Tentu saja para Jenderal kini mempertanyakan kewarasan Hak.

Bahkan Ruri memutar bola matanya karena heran "oh? Tidak kusangka".

Hak menautkan alis "ada masalah, nak?".

Ruri menggeleng "lupakan, kukira itu ide ibunda".

"jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Yona dengan lembut, mengenai keputusan mereka.

Yahiko dan Ruri bertukar pandangan sebelum keduanya menatap Hakuren dan Nari, Ruri hanya bisa menghela napas dan Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum keduanya menjawab di saat yang bersamaan.

"…hanya jika Yahiko tak keberatan".

"hanya jika tuan putri tak keberatan…".

Hak dan Joo Doh menaikkan alis mereka, sementara Yona dan Jenderal yang lain terlihat berusaha menahan tawa karena kali ini Yahiko dan Ruri mulai berdebat tentang 'jangan ikut-ikutan?! Hari ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, nih?!'.

Yah, tentunya perdebatan ini akan jadi lebih panjang jika saja Hakuren tak memecah perdebatan konyol di antara Ruri dan Yahiko dengan berkomentar "kompak sekali?".

Yahiko mencengkram kerah baju Hakuren yang jelas-jelas menahan tawa "jangan tertawa".

Meski Yahiko menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancan, Hakuren hanya tertawa renyah "kau juga jangan marah-marah melulu, nanti cepat tua, tahu… masih kurang kalsium, ya?".

Yahiko melepaskan genggamannya "aku paling benci orang sepertimu".

Hakuren dengan tenang membalasnya dengan senyuman "tapi setidaknya aku tak benci pada orang sepertimu".

"sepertinya takkan butuh waktu lama bagi kalian untuk akrab. Baru kali ini kulihat ada orang yang dengan tenangnya menanggapi Yahiko seperti ini" celetuk Ruri yang tertawa cekikikan.

"tidak akan?!" pekik Yahiko.

"jahatnya… jangan galak begitu pada rekanmu, Yahiko", Hakuren menepuk bahu Yahiko sebelum berbisik dengan sangat pelan agar hanya Yahiko yang mendengarnya "seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, karena aku tidak melaporkanmu bahwa kau tidak hanya memeluk putri Ruri tapi juga mencium keningnya, kan? Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi yang mulia Raja dan Ratu atau ayahmu jika mereka tahu hal ini?".

Melihat Yahiko membatu dengan ekspresi beku dan wajah memucat, Nari menjitak kepala kakak kembarnya "kakak, kebiasaan buruk, sorot mata jahilmu keluar lagi, tuh… kau apakan dia?".

"kemari kau, ikut aku sebentar ke arena latihan, kita lihat seperti apa kemampuanmu…", Yahiko melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Hakuren seolah ia bersiap memiting leher Hakuren. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyeret Hakuren keluar bersamanya. Meski dari luar terlihat tenang, sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat ingin menghajar Hakuren tapi sayangnya dengan banyaknya saksi mata disini, itu tak mungkin ia lakukan jadi satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghajar si pirang ini adalah memintanya menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai lawan sparringnya. Sebelum keluar, tak lupa ia memberi hormat pada para petinggi kerajaan Kouka yang ada di ruangan ini dan mengajak Ruri "anda tak ikut?".

"tentu saja aku ikut", Ruri tersenyum dengan ekspresi seolah berkata 'aku masih ingin menghajar kau habis-habisan, tahu' sebelum ia menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya "ayahanda, ibunda, jika rapat kelima suku masih akan berlangsung dan kami sudah boleh pergi, apa aku bisa membawa Nari bersamaku sementara sebelum ia dibawa ke Fuuga?".

"tentu saja" angguk Yona melambaikan tangan.

Ruri tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Nari "ayo, kukenalkan pada adik-adik dan sahabatku?!".

"wah!? Tuan putri, pelan-pelan!?" pinta Nari.

"yah, kita dilupakan" desah Umi melihat kakaknya lari keluar sambil menarik Nari.

"mungkin karena sejak awal sampai akhir kita berdua diam saja, putri Umi… bukankah lebih baik jika kita susul mereka?" saran Takahiro yang juga merasa heran, untuk apa ia dan Umi hadir di tempat ini hari ini?

"setuju", Umi mengajak Takahiro keluar, tak lupa memberi salam hormat dan membungkukkan badan "baiklah, ayahanda, ibunda, paman Yun dan para Jenderal, kami permisi".

Setelah Umi dan Takahiro keluar, Hak membuka pembicaraan "baik, sekarang… aku tahu kalian pasti punya banyak pertanyaan dan pertimbangan, tapi sebelumnya kami berdua ingin menanyakan pendapat kalian… menurut kalian, kira-kira apa mereka berdua bisa dipercaya?".

"anda menanyakan hal yang sama dengan putri anda pada kami, yang mulia… putri sulung anda itu makin mirip saja dengan anda", Geun Tae menyeringai "saya pribadi akan berkata, suku Bumi akan tetap pada prinsipnya, kami memilih untuk mengikuti penguasa atau tidak berdasarkan siapa yang kuat sebab siapa yang kuat, dialah yang bertahan".

"sejujurnya saya masih ragu, tapi melihat tuan putri Ruri begitu bijaksana dan dewasa barusan, saya rasa tak akan ada masalah selama pengawalnya yang baru ini tak membuat masalah", Joon Gi memberikan pendapatnya dengan jujur "tapi anda benar-benar yakin dengan hal ini? Jika anda tak ingin terjadi masalah, bukankah lebih baik sejak awal anda tak mendatangkan mereka berdua kemari?".

"justru karena kami tak ingin terjadi masalah, kami memanggil mereka berdua kemari" tukas Yona yang menambahkan, sekali lagi, ini ide suaminya tercinta.

"tapi sorot mata tuan putri yang begitu kompleks itu… entah kenapa terasa mirip dengan yang mulia ratu" gumam Kyo Ga.

"masa? Menurutku malah mirip dengan tuan Hak" tambah Tae Woo.

"langsung saja, apa anda curiga akan adanya pemberontakan seperti apa yang terjadi di masa lalu?" tanya Joo Doh terang-terangan.

"ketimbang buta tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan, lebih baik tempatkan mereka pada posisi dimana kita bisa mengawasi pergerakan mereka dari kejauhan. Kurasa tak ada salahnya berhati-hati, pak tua. Kau takkan tahu siapa saja yang bsia berkhianat dengan mudahnya", Hak melipat tangan dan melirik Joo Doh dengan sorot mata menantang "dan aku tak ingin anak-anakku harus mengalami nasib yang sama dengan ibunya, bukan?".

Terlihat percikan api di antara Hak dan Joo Doh. Sebenarnya ini sudah biasa, tapi Yona hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika sudah menyangkut masalah ini. Sebenarnya agak mengherankan melihat anak mereka berdua, si kembar malah akrab, meski mungkin itu lebih karena pengaruh ibu mereka yang merupakan sahabat.

Yun selaku penasihat istana mengambil alih pembicaraan "baiklah, bisa kita hentikan perdebatan ini? Aku minta lain kali tolong tanyakan pendapatku juga selaku penasihat istana, jika kalian berdua memang ragu. Sebelum kita tutup masalah Son Hakuren dan Son Nari, ada pertanyaan?".

"bagaimana dengan pria itu… ayah mereka berdua?" tanya Kyo Ga.

"lalu kenapa mereka berdua baru dibawa kemari sekarang, sementara insiden penculikan terhadap putri Ruri sudah lewat dua tahun lamanya?" tanya Geun Tae.

"jelaskan pada mereka, Tae Woo" perintah Hak.

Tae Woo menjelaskan bahwa Hakuren lari dari rumah karena pertentangan yang ia alami dengan ayahnya. Soal apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar, itu masalah pribadi, jadi lebih baik jika hal itu ditanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Selama kabur dari rumah, Hakuren bekerja di kerajaan Xing sebagai instruktur 18 seni wajib militer yang kemampuannya sudah diakui, di bawah pengawasan Kouren dan Tao tentunya. Hakuren masih mengirim uang ke rumah meski ia tidak pulang, namanya masih minggat dari rumah, tapi ia kembali ke Kouka dua tahun lalu setelah ia mendapat kabar dari rekannya bahwa adiknya diculik. Yang mengejutkan adalah karena di saat yang bersamaan, dengan pelaku yang sama, Ruri juga diculik. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka bertemu di kasus penculikan ini. Setelah memastikan adiknya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, Hakuren kembali ke Xing. Perlu waktu dan tenaga untuk menemukan lokasi Nari dan Hakuren, terutama untuk mencari Hakuren di Xing. Tentunya takkan ada yang menyangka jika keduanya mendapat bantuan dari kerajaan Xing. Meski mereka berdua anak kandung Soo Won, mereka juga anak kandung mendiang permaisuri Aina, mendiang istri Soo Won yang merupakan cucu kandung Son Mundok, dan putri ketiga kerajaan Xing, adik sepupu Kouren dan Tao mengingat ibu kandung putri Aina adalah saudari kandung dari ibu kandung Kouren dan Tao. Mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Soo Won, Hak sama sekali tak memberikan komentar apapun dan Yona tidak memberikan penuturan secara detail, hanya meyakinkan mereka bahwa Soo Won masih hidup dan selama ini ia berkeliling Kouka sebelum akhirnya ia menetap di desa terpencil di perbatasan suku Angin dan suku Air sebagai pedagang.

"sebenarnya apa yang anda rencanakan?" tanya Joo Doh menatap tajam Hak.

"tidak ada", Hak menyeringai sebelum menatap keluar dimana kedua putri sulungnya dan pengawal kembar tengah bersama Nari dan Hakuren "kita cukup mengawasi pergerakan mereka saja. Kita lihat, apakah mereka bisa dipercaya atau tidak?".

Yona tak bisa berkata apa-apa kali ini, ia tahu suaminya lebih hati-hati dan bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan ketimbang dirinya, sehingga ia ikut percaya pada apa yang diputuskan suaminya kali ini.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Omake**

 **.**

"Ha-ku-ren, kau itu…", Yahiko memiting Hakuren tanpa ampun "mau bikin kepalaku melayang, hah? Kau gunakan hal itu untuk mengancamku sekarang?".

"aku bercanda, aku tak ada maksud mengancammu, kau tahu?", Hakuren menepuk-nepuk lengan Yahiko akibat tercekik sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "lagipula jika kita mempertimbangkan ke depannya, bukankah sebaiknya kau bersikap sedikit lebih baik padaku? Kenapa ketus begitu? Kau takkan bilang hal menggelikan bahwa kau cemburu atau takut tuan putri kuambil, kan?".

"kubunuh kau" bisik Yahiko sebelum mempererat genggamannya.

"wah, akrab sekali" gumam Ruri meniup tehnya.

"benar" angguk Nari meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"tunggu, apa tak sebaiknya kita selamatkan Hakuren sebelum Yahiko benar-benar membunuhnya? Wajahnya sampai membiru begitu" ujar Umi mengayunkan tangannya.

"tak apa, Yahiko takkan serius membunuhnya, paling hanya dibuat babak belur" sahut Ruri.

"benar, anggap saja itu pelajaran untuk kakakku yang jahil" tambah Nari.

Umi memutar bola matanya sebelum duduk kembali, menikmati tehnya "oh? Ya sudah".

"tidakkah kalian bertiga terlalu santai!?", Takahiro beranjak dari tempatnya "baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya menghentikan kakakku".

Saat makan siang bersama, Ruri dan Yahiko memperkenalkan Nari dan Hakuren pada sahabat dan adik-adiknya yang belum tahu atau belum pernah bertemu dengan Nari dan Hakuren.

Nari menatap kagum ke-4 putri kembar dan ke-2 pangeran kembar "waw, anda memang pernah cerita soal adik anda, tapi tak kusangka ini sungguh-sungguh. Baru kali ini saya melihat ada kakak adik kembar begini selain kami berdua".

Umi menganggguk setuju "kami juga baru pertama kali melihat kembar laki-laki dan perempuan sepertimu dan kakakmu".

"jadi kak Hakuren ini akan jadi pengawal kak Ruri juga?" tanya si bungsu Hokuto.

Hakuren mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada Hokuto "benar, pangeran".

Shinmei membisiki adiknya, Hokuto meski apa yang ia katakan terdengar dengan sangat jelas "hei adikku, menurutmu apakah akan ada perang akibat cinta segitiga?".

Hokuto kembali berbisik pada kakaknya Shinmei yang sebenarnya bukan bisikan sama sekali jika mengingat kerasnya suaranya "entahlah, mau taruhan?".

Ruri yang tersedak menaruh minumannya ke meja sebelum bangkit dari kursi "bocah-bocah tengil ini!? Kemari kalian!?".

"lari?! Selamatkan nyawa masing-masing?!" teriak Hokuto dan Shinmei yang spontan lari keluar di saat yang bersamaan.

Ruri melompat dari kursi dan mendarat di depan pintu saat kedua pangeran kembar baru saja lari keluar kamar "Yahiko, bantu aku?!".

Yahiko menghela napas terhadap rutinitas biasa ini sebelum menghampiri Ruri "siap... tapi lain kali tolong jangan lompat dari kursi dengan pakaian melambai-lambai begitu, bisa?".

Memang, Ruri sedang mengenakan rok panjang dan dengan cueknya dia tetap melompat dari kursi tanpa memedulikan apakah yang ada di balik roknya akan terlihat atau tidak. Saat Yahiko menegur soal ini, telinganya sedikit memerah sebelum ia menjitak Yahiko.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Yang sudah pernah baca fanficku juga dengan judul "Children From The Future" pasti tahu siapa Aina. Dia itu OC_


	14. Adoption

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 14 – Adoption**_

 _Tak seperti para sepupunya_

 _Hanya ia yang diadopsi_

.

* * *

Di antara anak-anak Yona, Hak, Yun, ke-4 ksatria Naga dan Soo Won, jika ditanya anak siapa yang paling tua, jawabannya adalah Bam, putra angkat Shina yang setahun lebih tua dari Hakuren dan Nari, yang kini bekerja sebagai pengawal Rui, putri bungsu dari keluarga kerajaan Kouka. Di tengah hari yang cerah, hari itu mereka semua sedang berkumpul seperti biasa.

"hee, jadi marga kalian 'Son' adalah nama yang berasal dari ibu kalian?" ujar Umi.

"benar, nama ibuku Son Aina. Ayahku tak punya nama marga, jadi kami berdua memakai marga ibu kami" angguk Nari.

"tentu saja pak tua itu tak punya nama marga, sudah di-blacklist" gerutu Hakuren sinis.

"kakak!? Sudah, kita kan sudah janji untuk tak membicarakan soal itu di hadapan orang lain?!", Nari menjitak kepala Hakuren sebelum memitingnya "kenapa juga tahu-tahu sekarang kau jadi menyinggung masalah ini? Masih marah?".

"tidak, cuma kesal".

"sama saja".

Setelah mendengar percakapan kecil antara Hakuren dan Nari dengan mereka, Rui bertanya pada Bam yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak laki-laki sendiri "kak Bam, bagaimana ceritanya kakak bisa diadopsi oleh paman Shina? Di antara anak para paman Naga, hanya kakak yang diadopsi dan kakak yang paling tua, kan?".

"Rui?! Tak seharusnya kau bertanya begitu kepada Bam. Bagaimana jika itu topik sensitif?" tegur Hanna.

"tak apa, Hanna. Sudah biasa, kok", Bam mengayunkan tangan dan tersenyum simpul "benar juga, aku tak pernah cerita soal ini pada siapapun, ya? Sebenarnya bukan karena tak ada yang pernah bertanya sama sekali, tapi aku tahu biasanya orang merasa enggan, padahal tidak masalah bagiku jika menceritakannya. toh, lagipula aku sudah menganggap Seiryuu Shina sebagai ayah kandungku sendiri".

* * *

.

 **Flashback**

.

Butuh waktu 3 tahun bagi Yona dan Hak untuk mengambil alih tahta setelah mereka mendapatkan pedang dan perisai sesuai dengan ramalan. Soo Won menghilang bersama anak-anaknya. Keishuk ditangkap dan dihukum mati. Joo Doh diberi pengampunan dan menjalankan amnesti sesuai yang ditawarkan oleh Yona.

Anehnya, sebelum penobatan Hak dan Yona sebagai Raja dan Ratu (juga pesta pernikahan mereka berdua), samar-samar Shina merasa ada Seiryuu yang baru. Namun entah kenapa hawa dan sinar dari Seiryuu yang baru ini terasa berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Shina, Jae Ha dan Kija tak tahu soal itu jika bukan karena Zeno yang mengkonfirmasi soal ini. Jika ditanya apa yang berbeda, entah kenapa sinarnya kali ini terasa lebih lemah dan layaknya cahaya kunang-kunang, terasa lebih redup dari yang biasanya. Ke-4 Ksatria Naga akhirnya memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Yun, Yona dan Hak. Akhirnya diputuskan, Jae Ha dan Yun akan pergi menjemput Ik-Su untuk meminta Ik-Su menjelaskan mengenai apa yang terjadi (sekaligus meminta Ik-Su untuk bertugas sebagai pendeta di upacara pernikahan mereka).

Ik-Su menjelaskan pada mereka, dengan dibangkitnya Pedang dan Perisai Raja serta kembalinya Naga Merah saat fajar sesuai dengan ramalan, terjadi perubahan pada Ksatria Naga, dimana para Ksatria Naga generasi selanjutnya akan tetap mewarisi kekuatan yang diberikan darah Naga tapi kekuatan itu perlahan akan melemah, bukan menghilang, tapi kembali ke tempat asalnya di Surga seiring dengan berlangsungnya garis keturunan mereka yang selanjutnya. Akan ada ciri khas dari mereka yang hilang secara perlahan tapi pasti, hingga akhirnya di saat kekuatan ini tak diperlukan lagi di dunia, kekuatan ini akan kembali seutuhnya ke Langit.

"hal ini baru bisa kita ketahui sekarang setelah Pedang dan Perisai Raja bangkit dan Naga Merah kembali saat fajar seperti yang tertulis di ramalan", Ik-Su lalu memberitahu Kija dan Jae Ha untuk bersiap sebab Hakuryuu dan Ryokuryuu selanjutnya adalah anak mereka sendiri "untuk Ouryuu Zeno, kekuatan itu bisa kau wariskan pada keturunanmu. Putrimu akan mewarisi kemampuanmu sebagai Ouryuu tapi kekuatan itu bisa ditransfer pada keturuna putrimu kelak, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir sebab putrimu takkan menjadi abadi sepertimu. Hanya saja… sebaiknya kalian segera membawa Seiryuu kecil itu kemari, dia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan kalian untuk keluar dari kegelapan".

Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno bergegas pergi ke desa Seiryuu untuk mengambil Seiryuu selanjutnya tapi mereka sangat terkejut, bukan hanya karena tahun ini Seiryuu kecil ini akan berusia 3 tahun, ia lahir di saat yang bertepatan dengan tahun yang sama saat Yona meninggalkan kastil 3 tahun lalu. Anak itu tak lahir dengan rambut biru tapi ia memiliki mata Naga, ia lahir kira-kira sekitar 4 bulan setelah Shina meninggalkan desa ini saat mereka tengah berada di Xing. Melihat mata Naga yang dimiliki oleh anak yang baru lahir itu, ibu kandungnya mati bunuh diri sedangkan ayahnya terpaksa membesarkannya seorang diri karena Seiryuu pendahulunya, Shina tak lagi berada di desa itu. Saat Zeno bertanya pada salah seorang anak di desa itu, anak kecil itu menceritakan apa yang sering ia dengar dari orang tuanya bahwa Seiryuu kecil itu selalu dikurung di rumah, ayahnya selalu mabuk-mabukan dan memukuli Seiryuu kecil itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Seiryuu kecil itu menggunakan kekuatannya baru-baru ini yang berakibat fatal, ia membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri, meski itu ia lakukan secara tak sengaja karena ia menghentikan jantungnya menggunakan mata Naganya di saat ayahnya yang kejam itu memukulinya. Merasa bahwa mereka sudah mendapat keterangan yang cukup, Jae Ha sangat ingin menghajar atau membunuh siapapun yang berani menganiaya Seiryuu kecil yang tak bersalah ini. Setelah Zeno berhasil menenangkan Jae Ha yang memutuskan akan menunggu di luar saja, Zeno bernegosiasi dengan tetua desa Seiryuu. Setelah mereka mendapatkan izin untuk mengambil Seiryuu kecil ini, Shina meminta Zeno untuk menunggu bersama Jae Ha selagi ia menemui dan membujuk anak ini.

Shina mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarahnya pada warga desa yang membiarkan anak ini dan pada mendiang ayah kandung anak ini yang tega memukuli dan menyiksa anak sekecil ini. Ia tak bergerak dari sudut ruangan tempat ia meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya tapi Shina masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, lebam dan luka sayatan di tubuh anak itu.

Shina berjongkok di depan anak itu dan mengulurkan tangannya "ikutlah denganku".

Anak itu menatapnya tajam dan menepis tangannya dengan kasar "apa jaminannya kau takkan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahku padaku jika aku ikut denganmu? Pergi! Aku ini dikutuk karena kedua mata ini?!".

"aku takkan menyakitimu hanya karena mata itu sebab sama sepertimu, aku juga dibenci karena mata ini", Shina membuka penutup mata yang ia kenakan sehingga sepasang mata Naga miliknya bertatapan dengan mata emas milik Bam "tapi aku diselamatkan oleh teman-teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, mereka tak pernah takut padaku, mereka tak akan menghina atau memandangku berbeda, malah mereka bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Ikutlah denganku, agar kau juga jadi bagian dari keluarga kami".

Anak itu menatap tak percaya saat melihat mata yang sama persis dengan miliknya "…mereka tak akan mengucilkan atau memukuliku?".

"justru mereka akan marah dan menghajar orang yang berani melakukan itu padamu. Mereka pasti akan membantuku untuk melindungi dan menyayangimu layaknya keluarga sendiri, maka izinkan aku menjadi ayahmu mulai sekarang", Shina menarik pergelangan tangan anak itu sebelum ia memeluknya dengan lembut "maaf, karena aku tak menemukanmu dan membawamu pergi lebih cepat dari kegelapan ini".

Anak kecil itu mencengkram lengan baju Shina erat-erat dan menangis keras, tangisan pertamanya setelah semua yang ia alami. Meski ia baru berusia 3 tahun, ia sudah harus menghadapi kekejaman dunia ini. Shina bersumpah ia takkan membuat anak ini merasa kesepian sepertinya. Shina keluar dari desa Seiryuu, menemui Zeno dan Jae Ha yang sudah menunggunya di depan desa sebelum mereka bertiga bergegas kembali ke kastil Hiryuu, tepat waktu sekitar beberapa hari sebelum pesta pernikahan Yona dan Hak serta penobatan mereka berdua. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Shina saat mereka kembali adalah menemui Kayano dan Yun untuk mengobati dan mengurus Bam meski sudah seperti Zeno duga, Kayano marah besar melihat luka di tubuh anak itu.

"keterlaluan?! Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh para orang dewasa tak berguna di desa itu?! Apa mereka tak punya akal sehat?", Kayano menggerutu saat membantu Yun untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Seiryuu kecil setelah memandikannya "andai kalian mengizinkanku ikut, mereka akan ku—".

"Kayano, tenanglah. Kau membuatnya takut", Zeno menyerahkan Waka yang berusia 2 tahun pada Kayano sebelum membantu Yun memakaikan baju pada Seiryuu kecil setelah Yun membalutkan perban pada Seiryuu kecil yang ia sadari belum diberi nama "ah, omong-omong, namanya siapa?".

Seperti Shina, ia juga tak memiliki nama. Yona mengusulkan bahwa Shina sebagai ayahnya yang berhak memberinya nama, karena Shina yang membawa anak itu keluar dari tempat itu, sehingga Seiryuu kecil pasti akan menerima nama yang ia berikan. Tentu saja Kija, Jae Ha dan yang lain akan membantunya jika Shina kesulitan mencari nama untuknya. Shina mengingat pertama kali ia menemukan Seiryuu kecil ini di tengah kegelapan pada malam yang gelap. Meski berada di tengah kegelapan, ia berusaha untuk tidak takut dan ia tak gentar menghadapi kegelapan malam seorang diri. Jika Shina adalah cahaya bulan di malam hari, maka ia berharap anak yang ada dihadapannya bisa menjadi anak yang kuat, meski tanpa cahaya bulan di malam hari karena ia adalah malam itu sendiri.

"…Bam…", Shina duduk di samping Seiryuu kecil itu dan menepuk kepalanya "artinya 'Malam', jadi kau takkan pernah takut menghadapi kegelapan di malam hari, karena kau malam itu sendiri".

"nama yang bagus" komentar Hak.

Mendapat nama baru dari ayah barunya, serta mendapat kehangatan keluarga di rumah barunya memberikan kehangatan di hatinya sehingga Bam melompat ke pelukan Shina sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leber Shina, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke bahu Shina "…terima kasih…".

Yona dan yang lain tertawa dan tersenyum melihat sikap Bam yang begitu manis.

Yun menepuk kepala Bam dan terkekeh "apa semua Seiryuu itu pemalu, ya?".

Karena Bam tak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu, Kayano dan Yona yang dekat dengannya menjadi sosok ibu baginya meski Kayano yang paling sering mengurusnya-lah yang benar-benar ia anggap sebagai ibu, itulah juga sebabnya ia bisa begitu dekat dengan Waka.

.

 **Flashback End**

.

* * *

"begitulah ceritanya, tapi…", Bam menautkan alis "hei, kau yang bertanya, tapi kenapa kau malah menangis?".

Seperti biasa, Rui memang paling mudah menangis, kali ini ia menangis karena ia merasa bersalah pada Bam "maaf… seharusnya aku tak bertanya…".

"tak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh, sebab sekarang ini aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku dan aku bahagia karena dikelilingi oleh teman-teman dan keluarga yang baik", Bam tersenyum lebar dan mengelus kepala Rui "buktinya, aku punya adik-adik sepupu dan para paman yang lucu, meskipun salah satunya cengeng seperti ini".

"kak Bam!?" pekik Rui yang disambut suara tawa para sahabat dan keluarga mereka.


	15. Overprotective Parent's Meeting

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 – Overprotective**_ _ **Parent**_ _ **'s Meeting**_

 _Mereka mungkin petarung yang hebat_

 _Tapi mereka tetaplah_ _orang tua_ _yang overprotektif_

* * *

Rapat kelima suku berakhir, menyisakan Yona dan Hak di ruang singgasana. Keduanya tak segera beranjak pergi dari ruang singgasana karena Yun meminta mereka untuk diam di tempat selagi ia pergi memanggil ke-4 Ksatria Naga yang saat ini berada di gazebo. Di tengah jalan Yun bertemu mereka berempat yang tengah menuju ruang singgasana karena melihat Hakuren dan Nari pergi meninggalkan ruang singgasana bersama dua putri dan pangeran kembar yang akan makan siang bersama anak-anak mereka.

"Hak, apa kau sudah gila?!" pekik Kija begitu pintu ruang singgasana tempat mereka berkumpul kali ini ditutup.

"setidaknya aku masih sangat waras untuk bertindak secara logis", Hak segera menyanggah Kija "jika melihat kemungkinan ke depannya, bukankah lebih baik jika kita awasi pergerakan mereka dari jarak dekat?".

Kija melipat tangannya "baiklah, mungkin kau benar… tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku meminta Zen untuk waspada padanya dan memperketat penjagaannya pada putri Hanna".

Jae Ha mengangkat tangan "sebelumnya, izinkan aku bertanya satu hal, sejak kapan putrimu jadi fujoshi?".

Hak menautkan alis "siapa?".

"Hanna" jawab Jae Ha lugas.

Hak memicingkan mata menatap curiga "justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu, putrimu itu bukan Yuri, kan?".

Jae Ha menautkan alis "Yuri kan nama istriku?".

Hak mengklarifikasi apa maksudnya "maksudku perempuan penyuka sesama jenis".

"tentu saja bukan!? Dia itu sama sepertiku, kami hanya mencintai sesuatu yang indah, tak peduli itu perempuan atau laki-laki" pekik Jae Ha sebelum berdecak bangga.

Kija menjitak kepala Jae Ha "itu namanya tak konsisten, dasar serakah?!".

"kalau begitu, izinkan aku memastikan satu hal dan memperingatkan satu hal, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau ajarkan padanya? Jangan sampai dia mencemari kepolosan anak-anakku", Hak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "tapi setelah Yona bicara dengan Waka, Bam dan Hwaryun, setidaknya aku bisa lega untuk satu hal, mengingat putrimu masih normal jadi dia tak mungkin mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam pada putri-putriku".

Yona menautkan alis "jadi itu yang kau takutkan?".

Hak menunjuk Jae Ha, menautkan alisnya pada Yona sambil mengingatkannya mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya pertama kali bertemu Jae Ha "kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat dia mengejar-ngejarku dengan kata-kata yang ambigu saat pertama kali kami bertemu di Awa? untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa terancam dan takut sebagai manusia biasa".

Jae Ha menyeringai mesum, merangkul bahu Hak "yah, andai tak ada Yona-chan dan kau tak keberatan dengan laki-laki atau aku adalah perempuan, aku sama sekali tak keberatan dan aku pasti akan mengejarmu".

Hak tanpa ampun menampar Jae Ha tepat di hidung "stop".

Menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya, Jae Ha kembali ke pembicaraan awal "bicara soal normal, mungkinkah maksudmu itu ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata Waka waktu itu bahwa ada seseorang yang disukai putriku?".

Kija menautkan alis "kau tak sadar kalau putrimu sudah menyukai seseorang?"

Jae Ha mengangkat bahu "aku sadar, hanya tak tahu siapa orangnya, masalahnya dia tak pernah mau bilang padaku".

Shina mengelus perut Ao "tentu saja dia takkan bilang karena ia tahu ayahnya yang overprotektif akan menjegal laki-laki yang ia sukai".

Jae Ha merengut, memicingkan matanya pada Shina yang spontan menutupi wajahnya dengan tubuh gembul Ao.

Zeno mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya "seingat Zeno, Hwaryun pernah bicara pada Waka dan Kayano untuk meminta saran".

Jae Ha makin merengut "masalahnya siapa? Yuri juga tak mau memberitahuku dengan alasan yang sama".

"memang kalau sudah tahu, mau kau apakan?", tanya Yun yang langsung mendapat jawabannya saat ia melihat seringai angker Jae Ha "overprotektif".

"overprotektif" Hak membeo.

Jae Ha menunjuk Hak "aku tak mau dengar hal itu darimu, memangnya kau sendiri tak resah melihat Ruri begitu dekat dengan Yahiko?"

Hak mengangkat bahu "setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang menyerahkannya pada Hakuren".

Yona mengangguk, mengerti betul "yah, soalnya akan jadi cinta terlarang jika itu dengan Hakuren, kan?"

Jae Ha menepuk bahu Yun "Yun, tak seperti Kija dan Shina yang hanya memiliki anak laki-laki, kau kan juga punya anak perempuan, masa tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?"

Yun menggelengkan kepala, migrain mendadak "tapi Yuria kan masih kecil, baru juga 12 tahun... Lagipula memangnya Zeno tak kau hitung?".

Jae Ha menunjuk Zeno "kau tahu sendiri pak tua yang satu ini tak memikirkan apapun, kan?".

"sembarangan, Zeno juga takkan diam saja jika tahu Waka menyukai seseorang. Waka agak mirip dengan ibunya, dia terlalu polos jadi ia takkan mengerti jika tak diberitahu secara langsung. Selama pria itu tak menyakiti perasaannya, tak masalah…", Zeno mengelus dagunya sebelum tertawa angker "tapi jika ia macam-macam...".

"stop, kau seram kalau begitu", Yun mengayunkan tangannya, menghela napas sebelum melirik Yona dan Hak "tapi aku terkejut... mengetahui ide untuk menjadikan Hakuren sebagai pengawal putri Ruri adalah ide Hak, bukan Yona".

Hak terkekeh "hanya karena aku tak ingin berhutang pada anak-anak itu, sekaligus membalas budi pada Hakuren dan Nari atas bantuan mereka pada putriku dua tahun lalu".

Yona menatap curiga "kau lakukan ini karena tak ingin berhutang pada mereka dan membalas budi pada Hakuren dan Nari, atau karena mendiang ibu mereka?".

Ke-4 Ksatria Naga dan Yun mulai mundur teratur dan menonton dari kejauhan, mereka hapal pola ini. Tak lama lagi mungkin akan terjadi pertengkaran di antara suami istri ini.

Hak mengerutkan keningnya "apa yang ingin kau katakan, Yona?".

Yona mengalihkan wajahnya "tidak, hanya saja mengingat Nari sangat mirip dengan mendiang Aina… kurasa sedikit banyak pasti itu akan membangkitkan simpatimu padanya, kan?".

"aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama, Yona", Hak membalas ucapan Yona dengan tegas, ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti pedang yang mengiris luka lama keduanya "kau curiga padaku, apakah aku melakukan hal ini karena mendiang Aina... lalu apa kau tak menolak atau keberatan saat aku mengusulkan hal ini padamu, karena Soo Won?".

Yona mengangkat tangannya, bersiap menampar Hak tapi saat melihat sorot mata kesedihan dan amarah di mata Hak, yang seolah berkata 'kau yang memulai ini lebih dulu', Yona menurunkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala "...maaf".

"...aku tak ingin membicarakan soal ini lagi", Hak menghela napas panjang "dan lebih baik kita dinginkan dulu kepala kita masing-masing sebelum bicara lagi satu sama lain".

Yona menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat, mempertanyakan loyalitas dan kesetiaan suaminya saat Hak berjalan melewatinya, meninggalkannya bersama Yun dan ke-4 Ksatria Naga di singgasana "Hak!?".

Hak tak menghiraukannya kali ini, ia pergi meninggalkan ruang singgasana dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

"semoga saja pintunya tidak rusak" gumam Jae Ha yang mendapat jitakan di kepalanya dari Kija yang seolah berkata 'memangnya itu penting sekarang?'.

"yah, kami sudah biasa tapi...", Yun hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala "kalian berdua itu bodoh, ya?".

"Yun, ucapanmu itu jahat sekali" protes Yona.

"kau yang jahat, bisa-bisanya kau mempertanyaan kesetiaan Hak padamu? Apa kau sudah lupa? Saat Aina didesak untuk menikah dengan Soo Won, Hak tetap memilih untuk berada di sisimu meski itu berarti ia harus kehilangan Aina selamanya", Yun memicingkan mata "sudah jelas dia lebih memilihmu ketimbang Aina, kan? Apalagi yang kau ragukan?".

"yah, sedikit banyak aku bisa mengerti kemarahan Hak", Jae Ha mencoba memberitahu Yona dengan kata-kata yang lebih halus "maksud kami, Yona-chan, bukannya kami membela Hak... tapi kau ingat, kan? Beberapa tahun yang lalu, meski ia tahu kalau ia akan kehilangan Aina, mendiang tunangannya, ia tetap memilih untuk berada di sisimu dan berpisah dengan Aina. Kau yang paling tahu seberapa menyakitkan perpisahan itu bagi Hak. Pada akhirnya, luka di masa lalu yang kau dapat karena Soo Won dan luka yang Hak dapat karena Aina, luka yang kalian dapat karena harus kehilangan cinta pertama kalian, pada akhirnya hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan keberadaan Hak bagimu dan keberadaanmu bagi Hak. Keberadaan kalian satu sama lain yang membuat kalian bisa tetap bertahan dan menemukan cinta yang baru. Pada akhirnya Hak lebih memilihmu dan menjadi milikmu, apalagi yang kau ragukan? Itu maksud kami... benar kan, Yun?".

Yun menghela napas berat sebelum mendelik pada Yona "nah, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat cari Hak dan berbaikanlah dengannya".

Kija mengepalkan cakar naganya "atau perlu kami bantu seret dia kembali kemari, Ratu?".

Yona tertawa dan mengayunkan tangan "tak perlu, Kija. Ini masalah yang harus kami selesaikan sendiri. Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman. Seharusnya aku tak lupa apa yang paling penting".

Benar, yang paling penting adalah kini ia bisa bersama Hak, bahagia bersama keluarga mereka. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa apa yang paling penting? Tak seharusnya ia meragukan Hak sejak awal.


	16. Training In The Courtyard

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _ **6**_ _ **–**_ _ **Training In The Courtyard**_

 _Hanya sekilas tentang latihan pedang_

 _Antara sang putri dengan pengawalnya_

* * *

Ruri menyandarkan pedang kayunya ke bahunya, menautkan alis "apa hanya segini kemampuan kalian berdua?".

"anda yang terlalu energik", Hakuren mengacungkan jempol, salut pada stamina sang putri sulung kerajaan Kouka "dan jangan lupa, sebelum melawan anda, kami berdua sempat bertarung dulu jadi wajar jika stamina kami kurang saat melawan anda".

"tapi kurasa itu tak bisa kita jadikan alasan", Yahiko yang berbaring di samping Hakuren mendapat injakan kaki yang mantap dari Ruri "ohok!? Putri Ruri... apa ini balasan yang anda berikan karena ucapan saya yang menyinggung anda di ruang singgasana barusan?".

"apa yang kau bicarakan, Yahiko? Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk bangun dan melanjutkan latihan kita", Ruri tertawa dengan nada yang bengis sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada suara Rui saat si putri bungsu itu memanggil ayah mereka yang berjalan cepat di lorong istana namun Hak terlihat mengacuhkan mereka. Ruri menautkan alis, merasa heran _"sebenarnya ada apa dengan ayahanda?"_.

"ada apa dengan baginda Raja? Beliau terlihat marah" ujar Hakuren seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ruri.

"kalau tak salah lihat, beliau baru saja keluar dari ruang singgasana istana", Yahiko ingat bahwa Raja dan Ratu tak keluar dari ruang singgasana istana yang terlihat dari tempat latihan mereka ini, malahan mereka berdua tetap di dalam bersama Yun dan ke-4 Ksatria Naga. Melirik ke arah Ruri, Yahiko menyapu debu di bajunya "menurut anda, apa yang terjadi?".

Ruri mengangkat bahu "entahlah".

Hanna menyeringai, menjongkok di dekat Hakuren sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya "mau taruhan? Mungkin ayahanda bertengkar dengan ibunda lagi?".

Umi menghampiri mereka bersama Tae Yeon "apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?".

Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat Yona datang tergopoh-gopoh "apa kalian melihat Hak?".

Tae Yeon menunjuk ke arah gerbang istana "tadi kami melihat kak Hak pergi dengan kuda keluar istana. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?".

"hanya salah paham", Yona meyakinkan mereka sebelum ia berniat pergi mengambil kuda untuk menyusul Hak namun Jae Ha menawarkan tumpangan "kami akan kembali sebelum makan malam?!".

Rui mendongak menatap Jae Ha yang terbang ke langit sambil membopong Yona "cepat sekali perginya".

Ruri menyudahi latihan hari ini, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakuren "baiklah, ayo kita makan siang dulu sambil menunggu mereka kembali".

Sebelum Hakuren meraih uluran tangan Ruri, Yahiko lebih dulu menarik Hakuren untuk membuat ia berdiri dengan menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Hakuren "benar, ayo. Aku juga sudah lapar berat".

"kenapa tak bilang saja terus terang kalau kau cemburu? Tenang saja, aku takkan memakan tuan putrimu" bisik Hakuren pada Yahiko sebelum ia langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Hakuren?! Tunggu?! Kucekik juga kau?!" pekik Yahiko yang mengejar Hakuren.

Ruri menunjuk kedua pengawalnya yang pergi meninggalkannya, menoleh ke arah adik-adik dan sahabatnya yang terlihat menahan tawa "...ada apa dengan mereka berdua?".

Umi memicingkan mata sebelum geleng-geleng kepala "...memang susah ya, kalau ada orang yang tak peka pada perasaan orang lain yang tertarik sebagai lawan jenis. Bukan begitu, paman?".

Tae Yeon yang menahan tawa, kini meledak tawanya "Umi... cara bicaramu seperti orang yang jauh lebih tua saja...".

Sementara itu, Yona menemukan Hak di padang rumput di atas bukit belakang kastil Hiryuu dan ia mengajaknya pulang setelah memeluknya dari belakang. Jae Ha kembali ke kastil Hiryuu lebih dulu, sehingga Yona pulang bersama Hak menunggangi kuda saat kembali ke kastil Hiryuu. Tentu saja, mereka berdua sudah berbaikan saat keduanya kembali ke kastil Hiryuu.


	17. Pillow Fight

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **17**_ _ **–**_ _ **Pillow Fight**_

 _Saatnya perang bantal_

* * *

Hak dan Yona bertukar pandangan, sebelum akhirnya Yona menghampiri putranya lebih dulu "ada apa, Shinmei, Hokuto?".

"bosan~" jawab si kembar yang berguling di lantai kamar mereka.

Si pangeran kembar menjelaskan bahwa kakak-kakak mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan bahkan Umi yang biasanya selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain dengan mereka juga tak bisa diajak main sehingga Hak dan Yona melihat keadaan si putri kembar setelah itu.

Mari kita lihat.

Ruri sedang sibuk melatih para prajurit bersama Yahiko sementara ia sendiri ikut berlatih melawan Yahiko.

Umi ada di perpustakaan, di tengah tumpukan buku yang menggunung meski sesekali ia bertopang dagu melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong seolah pikirannya melayang jauh ke negeri antah berantah.

Hanna dan Rui seperti biasanya sedang bersama Zen, Waka dan Hwaryun, kali ini mereka sedang membantu Yun dan Zeno mengurus berbagai macam protokol pasca kesibukan mereka di festival Maehwa.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah bertanya pada anak-anaknya. Dengan polosnya, Rui menjawab bahwa ia merasa kakak kembarnya Umi jadi banyak pikiran setelah pulang dari Fuuga meski dari apa yang terlihat, tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara Umi dan Tae Yeon malahan keduanya terlihat makin akrab. Kali ini, Hanna berpura-pura tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di antara paman dan saudari kembarnya meski ia tahu, ayah dan ibunya juga pasti sadar dengan melihat kondisi Umi, ini namanya pasti ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"tapi kalau boleh jujur… rasanya malah kak Ruri yang jadi lebih banyak pikiran ketimbang kak Umi" gumam Hanna yang memang lebih dekat dengan Ruri.

Di antara mereka berempat, secara mengejutkan Rui memang memiliki insting yang tajam, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang kadang tak disadari saudari kembarnya namun di antara para saudarinya, yang paling dekat dengan Ruri adalah Hanna jadi jika Hanna menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Ruri, itu berarti benar.

* * *

" _yah, meski kurasa mungkin agak sulit mendapat restu dari kak Hak mengingat latar belakang ayahnya"._

Ruri mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan apa maksud di balik ucapan pamannya itu _"apa maksud paman Tae Yeon?"_.

"pertahananmu terbuka, putri?!".

Ruri tersentak, ia melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Yahiko namun karena salah mendarat, kakinya terkilir.

"ini karena anda lengah dan bengong saat latihan", Yahiko membalutkan perban ke kaki Ruri yang mulai membiru sebelum menaruh kantung es untuk mengompres kakinya "sebenarnya apa yang anda pikirkan?".

"bukan urusanmu" sahut Ruri memalingkan wajah sambil menahan kantung es itu di kakinya dan meringis kesakitan saat Yahiko menekan kantung es itu "pelan-pelan!".

"maaf", Yahiko memutar bola matanya sebelum mencubit pipi Ruri "jika anda terluka saat latihan akibat bengong seperti tadi, saya juga yang kena marah, kan?".

"hehashan haku!?" protes Ruri.

"anda kepikiran tentang apa yang dikatakan paman anda?" tanya Yahiko dengan ekspresi serius saat melepas cubitannya.

Ruri terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tepat sasaran.

"…hei, kita tahu kalau hubungan ibu kita sangat baik mengingat mereka berdua sahabat dan aku tak meragukan loyalitas ayahmu sebagai Jenderal suku Langit yang mendedikasikan dirinya pada raja dan ratu, ayah dan ibuku, tapi… entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan adanya dinding pembatas antara ayahmu dengan orang tuaku, terutama ayahku", Ruri memicingkan matanya sebelum kedua mata biru itu menatap lekat Yahiko "sebenarnya aku bisa merasakannya sejak kecil, meski seiring aku bertambah dewasa, dinding itu perlahan menipis, tapi aku baru mengerti sekarang… ayahmu seolah berusaha menebus kesalahan besar yang telah ia perbuat pada orang tuaku dan orang tuaku berusaha mempercayai ayahmu, meski itu sulit terutama mengingat karakter ayahku yang keras. Sekarang aku jadi banyak pikiran, sebenarnya… apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu?".

Saat ini Hakuren sedang libur karena ia ingin menengok adik kembarnya, Nari yang tengah berada di Fuuga untuk memperdalam ilmu kedokterannya sehingga hanya Yahiko yang berjaga di sisi Ruri.

Serelah membalutkan perban di kaki Ruri, Yahiko merapikan peralatan pertolong pertama "kalau kubilang, sebenarnya itu bukan urusan kita karena itu masalah mereka, kan?".

Ruri merengut "dasar pria dingin, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu".

Yahiko menautkan alisnya, memijat kening Ruri "putri, lebih baik anda jangan terlalu membebani diri anda dengan pikiran yang macam-macam, bisa-bisa muncul keriput di wajahmu sebelum tua".

Mendengar komentar Yahiko, Ruri melayangkan tinjunya "hei, aku serius?! Kau malah…".

Belum selesai ucapannya, saat Ruri refleks berdiri ketika Yahiko berdiri menjauh, Ruri merasa sakit di kakinya yang terkilir berdenyut sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Untungnya Yahiko berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah sehingga keduanya jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi berpelukan dimana Ruri mendarat di atas tubuh Yahiko sebagai bantalan. Ketika Ruri yang memerah wajahnya buru-buru bangun, Yahiko menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Tak ada kata-kata di antara mereka berdua di tengah keheningan, hanya bibir lembut berwarna pink Sakura beraroma chamomile, bertemu dengan bibir berwarna agak pucat beraroma mint itu.

"putri, anda mungkin tak sadar tapi kadang anda terlalu baik dan lembut… jika apa yang terjadi di masa lalu adalah tragedi yang telah melukai orang tua anda dan membuat jurang di antara orang tua kita, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Saya hanya tak ingin anda ikut terluka dan merasa sakit…", Yahiko membantu Ruri duduk ke posisi semula sambil duduk di hadapannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ruri "tidak bisakah kita biarkan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu tetap menjadi rahasia di masa lalu?".

Ruri menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Yahiko, ia tak berniat melepaskannya "…kau tahu sesuatu?".

Sebelum Yahiko sempat menjawab, mereka mendengar seseorang berdehem di dekat mereka dan mendongak. Keduanya memperlihatkan reaksi yang berbeda dimana wajah Yahiko langsung pucat dan wajah Ruri memerah begitu melihat Lily dan Yona memergoki mereka berdua sehingga Ruri dan Yahiko refleks berjauhan.

Lily menautkan alis selama beberapa saat sebelum angkat bicara "…yah, kali ini ibu hanya bisa bilang, bersyukurlah karena yang memergoki adalah ibu, bukan ayahmu atau yang mulia Hak".

Yona berdehem "yah, sebab kemungkinan besar Hak atau Joo Doh akan berusaha untuk mengejar Yahiko dengan niat membunuh".

* * *

Malamnya, Hak dan Yona sepakat bahwa khusus untuk malam ini, mereka tidur di kamar anak-anak mereka dimana Yona tidur bersama ke-4 putri kembar dan Hak tidur bersama ke-2 pangeran kembar.

Ruri tak sanggup melihat wajah ibunya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang "ibunda benar-benar tak mengatakan apapun pada ayahanda, kan? Maksudku… jika ayahanda sampai tahu…".

Yona tersenyum sembari menyisir rambut Ruri "kau takut jika Yahiko akan dipecat sebagai salah satu pengawalmu karena kalian berciuman? Dan kau tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?".

"ma-ka-nya, sudah dibilang hati-hati…" gumam Umi yang menyisir rambut Rui.

"dan masih juga mengaku tak punya hubungan apa-apa? Hah…" ujar Hanna geleng-geleng kepala.

"diam kalian?!" pekik Ruri melempar bantal pada Rui, Hanna dan Umi yang bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"tapi serius, memangnya Yahiko bilang apa waktu menyatakan cinta pada kak Ruri?" tanya Rui bertopang dagu, dengan polosnya.

Wajah Ruri makin memerah "…dia belum pernah, maksudku…".

"kalian berciuman tapi tak berkencan dan menjalin hubungan?!" pekik Rui, Hanna dan Umi shock sebelum Hanna mulai menggoda Ruri "kami berciuman tapi tak berkencan~".

"Hanna?!", Ruri melempar bantal dan guling pada saudari kembarnya sebelum mengancam ketiga saudari kembarnya "awas saja jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang berani mengadu soal ini pada ayahanda!?".

Sementara itu, Hak yang menemani kedua putranya untuk perang bantal, bersin.

"ayah masuk angin?" tanya Hokuto.

Hak menyeka hidungnya "tidak. Mungkin ada yang membicarakanku?".


	18. Ridiculous Letter

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _ **8**_ _ **–**_ _ **Ridiculous Letter**_

 _Berawal dari sepucuk surat itu_

 _Begitulah bagaimana menggelikannya cinta ini bersemi_

* * *

Hakuren tiba di Fuuga dan menginap selama beberapa hari di mansion klan suku Angin. Tae Yeon dan Mundok sangat baik padanya, tak heran para putri kembar dan pangeran kembar sangat sayang pada mereka berdua meskipun Hakuren bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Jenderal Tae Woo. Tak heran, Hakuren mengetahui sejarah kelam di antara Hak dan Yona dengan orang tuanya, Soo Won dan Aina. Berbeda dengan mendiang Aina yang dicintai warga kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka, terutama suku Angin dimana Aina dibesarkan oleh Mundok layaknya cucu kandungnya sendiri bersama Hak, bahkan Aina sempat bertunangan dengan Hak, wajar jika ayahnya, Soo Won yang telah merebut Aina dari mereka semua jadi dibenci.

Di hari yang damai itu, Hakuren tanpa sengaja melihat Nari tengah menulis surat untuk seseorang yang tak lain adalah untuk ayah mereka. Hakuren menjulurkan kepalanya dari belakang, mengintip isi surat yang ditulis oleh Nari namun kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat isi surat yang ditulis oleh Nari untuk ayah mereka yang berbunyi :

 _Untuk Ayah tercinta_

 _Lega mendengar ayah baik-baik saja dan aku juga sangat senang saat mengetahui ayah bersedia ikut denganku untuk menemui kakak di Kuuto. Saat aku mendapat cuti untuk masa pelatihanku di Fuuga, aku bersedia mengantarkan ayah ke Kuuto untuk menemui kakak. Kuharap kali ini ayah dan kakak bisa bicara baik-baik dan menyelesaikan permasalahan yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua._

 _Ayah tak perlu khawatir soal kami berdua sebab kami berdua juga sehat-sehat saja, dan tak perlu khawatir padaku. Saat ayah bicara dengan kakak, aku bisa mengunjungi kekasihku yang bekerja di Kuuto. Bicara soal kak Hakuren, akhirnya kak Hakuren memperlihatkan ketertarikan sebagai lawan jenis pada seorang wanita sebaya kami yang kukenal cukup baik selama kami tinggal di Fuuga, dia wanita cantik yang dewasa, lembut, manis dan baik hati. Aku sampau berpikir bahwa wanita ini terlalu baik untuk kak Hakuren meski aku mengerti kenapa kak Hakuren tertarik pada wanita ini. Wanita itu bernama Waka, putri kandung semata wayang dari tuan Ouryuu Zeno dan nyonya Kayano, salah satu Ksatria Naga dan istrinya yang mengabdi pada Raja dan Ratu—_

"NARI?!" teriak Hakuren dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Nari terkejut bukan main dan sontak menoleh ke belakang.

"KAKAK?!", Nari refleks menyembunyikan surat yang belum ia selesai tulis "ah, biar kujelaskan, ini—".

"tak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan?!", Hakuren mengulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan tajam "cepat kemarikan surat itu?!".

Dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam, Nari merengut "untuk apa? kau sendiri tidak mau menulis surat untuk ayah, kakak bodoh?!".

"begitu cara bicaramu pada kakakmu sendiri? Cepat kemarikan!".

"tidak mau!?".

"Nari, berikan!?".

"kalau sudah dapat, memangnya mau kau apakan?".

"mau kurobek dan kau tulis ulang saja!? Ganti isinya dengan yang baru, beres kan?!".

"enak saja?! Aku tidak mau, ah?! Ini kan surat yang kutulis untuk ayah!? Jadi suka-suka aku dong mau tulis apa?!".

Dan~ Begitulah pergulatan heboh mereka yang berujung pada kecelakaan kecil yang cukup bodoh dimana saat Hakuren berusaha merebut surat itu dari tangan Nari, tangan Nari yang berkeringat membuat surat di tangannya tanpa sengaja terselip sehingga surat yang terlepas dari tangannya itu terbang tertiup angin keluar lewat jendela.

"AH!? Suratnya?!" pekik Hakuren dan Nari bersamaan, keduanya bergegas keluar mencari surat itu, jangan sampai surat yang memalukan itu ditemukan orang lain selain mereka apalagi dibaca oleh orang lain. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, pikir Hakuren?

Akhirnya, keduanya pasrah dan kembali ke mansion klan Angin setelah gagal menemukan surat itu.

Tae Yeon memiringkan kepalanya "ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa lesu begitu?".

Setelah Hakuren dan Nari meyakinkan Tae Yeon bahwa mereka hanya kehilangan surat yang Nari ingin kirim pada ayah mereka, Tae Yeon mengajak mereka berdua untuk makan malam bersama dan di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Tae Woo yang bergumam sendiri. Setelah Tae Yeon menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Tae Woo menjelaskan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Waka saat ia mengajaknya makan malam.

"wajahnya merah sekali seperti udang. Kukira dia demam dan saat kuperiksa, ternyata tubuhnya tak begitu panas, hanya hangat sedikit... apa lebih baik jika kita antarkan saja makan malamnya ke kamarnya beserta obat untuknya? Dia menolak saat kuajak ke ruang makan dan lebih memilih unuk diam di kamar saja".

Tae Yeon berpendapat lebih baik jika makan malam untuk Waka diantar saja ke kamarnya bersama obat herbal untuk Waka "Nari, bisa tolong kau antarkan nampan berisi makan malam dan obat untuk Waka? Akan kuminta bibi An-An untuk menyiapkannya, kau hanya perlu mengantarnya ke kamar Waka sebab kamarmu ada tepat di sebelah kamarnya, kan?".

Nari mengangguk "baik, guru".

Hakuren menawarkan diri "biar kubantu".

"ah, sekalian saja kita makan malam bersama di kamar Waka!?", Nari menepuk kepalan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya sebelum tersenyum manis pada Tae Yeon dan Tae Woo "tak masalah kan, guru?".

Tae Yeon tersenyum dan mengangguk "tak masalah jika Waka tak keberatan. Akan kuminta para pelayan untuk membantu membawakan makan malam kalian bertiga ke kamar Waka".

Begitulah bagaimana ceritanya mereka bertiga berakhir makan malam bersama di kamar Waka. Saat makan malam, Nari mengamati kakak kembarnya dan Waka yang entah kenapa terlihat gusar dan tak berani menatap satu sama lain.

Nari mengangkat mangkuk berisi obat herbal yang tak diminum oleh Waka "obatnya?".

"tak perlu", Waka mengayunkan tangannya "aku tidak sakit, kok".

"tapi kata Jenderal Tae Woo—".

Waka menghela napas, memotong ucapan Nari "oh, itu hanya karena Jenderal Tae Woo masuk ke kamarku di saat yang kurang tepat...".

Hakuren dan Nari bertukar pandangan heran saat Waka beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke meja belajarnya. Setelah mengambil secarik kertas dari laci mejanya, Waka menunjukkan kertas itu pada Nari dan Hakuren.

"kalian mencari surat ini, kan?", Waka bisa mengenali tulisan Nari sebagai sesama murid Tae Yeon, ia mengaku bahwa ia menemukan surat ini yang terbang tertiup angin dan mendarat tepat di teras kamarnya tadi siang "bisa tolong jelaskan padaku, siapa yang menulis surat ini dan apakah yang tertulis di surat ini benar? Dan maaf, karena aku telah lancang membaca isi surat ini".

"ah, aku yang menulis surat itu untuk ayahku", Nari mengangkat tangannya sebelum memutar bola matanya pada kakaknya yang juga melongo seperti dirinya "dan mengenai isinya...".

Hakuren menepuk dahinya sebelum menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Rupanya kesini larinya surat memalukan yang menjadi sumber masalah mereka?

Tak ada jalan lain, Hakuren hanya bisa menghadapi ini dengan jantan setelah melihat Waka yang masih menunggu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

Setelah ia sejenak melakukan 'tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan' untuk mengurangi rasa mulas di perut dan rasa tegang di hatinya, Hakuren menatap lurus Waka dan menjawab "...isi surat itu benar apa adanya. Aku memang tertarik padamu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu".

Waka melongo, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, bahkan telinga dan lehernya ikut memerah "oh".

"um, aku pergi saja, ya?", Nari segera mengambil surat yang menjadi biang masalah itu sebelum ia bergegas keluar kamar, setelah membawa keluar peralatan makan yang telah mereka gunakan saat makan malam mereka tentunya. Tak lupa, sebelum menutup pintu, Nari memperingati Waka dan Hakuren "kak Hakuren, jangan jadi serigala, ya. Waka, jika kakakku macam-macam, teriak saja. Tenang saja, aku takkan mengganggu tapi ingat, kamarku ada di sebelah. Aku tak mau dengar suara yang aneh-aneh, okay?".

"NARI!?" teriak Waka dan Hakuren secara bersamaan, wajah keduanya memerah seperti udang rebus.

Nari tertawa cekikikan sebelum menutup pintu. Tak lupa ia berpesan pada para pelayan untuk tak mengganggu Waka malam ini dan datang ke kamar Nari atau Tae Yeon saja jika mereka ingin meminta obat dengan alasan bahwa Waka kurang sehat dan Waka ingin istirahat malam ini _"kak Hakuren dan Waka, berterima kasihlah padaku"_.

* * *

Karena beberapa hal yang terjadi, pada akhirnya Hakuren kembali ke kastil Hiryuu dan Hakuren baru ingat saat ia tiba di kastil Hiryuu. Hakuren lupa bertanya siapa kekasih Nari yang ia singgung di suratnya _"kalau tak salah, katanya kekasihnya bekerja di Kuuto. Siapa pria itu?"_.

Yahiko menyapa Hakuren saat Hakuren berjalan di lorong, melewati lapangan dimana Yahiko dan Ruri tengah sparring "yo, Hakuren. Kenapa terlihat lemas begitu? Nari baik-baik saja, kan?".

Hakuren menjabat tangan Yahiko dan menghela napas "Nari baik-baik saja. Malahan, mentang-mentang dia sudah punya kekasih, dia bilang sama sekali tak terlalu merasa kesepian dan ia lebih ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya ketimbang aku saudara kembarnya".

Yahiko menepuk bahu Hakuren dan tak melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk menggoda Hakuren, ia geleng-geleng kepala dan menyeringai lebar "kasihan, kau dicampakkan... tak kusangka kau itu sister complex juga, ya?".

Hakuren memicingkan mata, curiga menatap seringai Yahiko "sedikit banyak aku merasa kalau kau menikmati penderitaanku, hah?".

Tak hanya Yahiko dan Ruri, bahkan Umi, Hanna, Rui, Zen, Takahiro, Bam, Hwaryun, Shinmei dan Hokuto yang ada di tempat itu untuk berlatih bersama orang tua mereka juga ikut tertarik pada percakapan Yahiko dan Hakuren.

"eh?! Nari sudah punya kekasih!? Siapa? Salah satu warga di Fuuga?" tanya Ruri.

Bam mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjawab tanpa ragu sembari menunjuk dirinya "oh, aku kekasihnya".

Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke arah Bam " **EEHH?!** ".

Ketika Yona, Hak, Yun dan ketiga saudara naganya bertanya pada Shina apakah Shina tahu bahwa Bam tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Nari sebagai sepasang kekasih, Shina mengangguk dan saat teman-temannya kembali bertanya soal kenapa Shina tak menceritakan apapun, Ksatria Naga Biru itu menjawab tanpa rasa berdosa "sebab tak ada yang bertanya padaku".

"seharusnya kau cerita pada kami?!" protes Kija.

Yah, setidaknya semuanya selesai tanpa ada yang menyadari perubahan yang terjadi antara Waka dan dirinya, pikir Hakuren lega. Hakuren masih tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ouryuu Zeno dan Kayano ketika mereka tahu bahwa Waka telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, terlebih jika mengingat Waka sendiri yang meminta Hakuren merahasiakan hal ini sampai keduanya memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menghadap orang tua mereka berdua dan membahas kelangsungan hubungan mereka berdua.


	19. Just Want You To Know

**.**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Second Generation**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _ **9**_ _ **–**_ _ **Just Want You To Know**_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu_

 _Aku menyayangimu_

* * *

Di tengah siang hari yang cerah dan terik, tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba badai beserta petir menyambar kastil Hiryuu.

Bukan bercanda, ya. Ini serius.

Penyebabnya ini.

Waka dan Nari tiba di kastil Hiryuu bersama Soo Won. Yahiko dan Takahiro merasa heran saat ayah mereka jadi pucat mengetahui kedatangan Nari dan Waka yang tiba-tiba, bersama ayah Nari.

"dimana yang mulia Raja dan Ratu?", Joo Doh tengok kanan kiri "Zeno, minta penasihat Yun untuk—".

"sudah telat" ujar Zeno menunjuk Hak yang datang bersama Yona, Yun dan Min Soo.

Tanpa ragu, Hak membanting Soo Won sebelum mencengkram kerah baju Soo Won yang ia tindih di atas beton pekarangan istana "masih berani kau tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku? Setelah kau menyakiti mereka berdua dan membiarkan dia mati!?".

"aku tidak akan membela diri. Kau berhak marah dan membenciku, Hak", Soo Won mengangkat kedua tangannya "tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku datang kemari hanya untuk meluruskan salah paham dan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan putraku yang minggat dari rumah. Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat buruk padamu dan istrimu".

"dan menurutmu aku bisa percaya pada kata-katamu?" geram Hak yang menunjukkan aura bengis seperti binatang buas.

Nari menepuk-nepuk bahu Hakuren "kakak?! Tolong ayah, dong?!".

"ogah" sahut Hakuren yang tahu permasalahannya. Hakuren memanggil Hak dari kejauhan "yang mulia, terserah saja mau direbus atau dipanggang, tapi tolong lakukan itu di tempat lain selagi saya mengungsikan adik saya".

"Hakuren, yang mulia Raja bisa serius membunuh ayahmu. Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" bisik Joo Doh yang menarik lengannya.

"aku tahu", Hakuren menjawab dengan sorot mata yang dingin dan terlihat tenang "apa anda pikir saya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahku? Termasuk soal anda yang sempat membantunya, Jenderal Joo Doh?".

Sebelum terjadi pembantaian, Jae Ha menarik Hak dan memanggulnya di bahu seperti karung "akan kuungsikan ke hutan terdekat?!".

"memangnya aku beruang!?" pekik Hak yang meronta dan meminta Jae Ha untuk melepaskannya.

"maaf, yang mulia Raja, tapi perintah yang mulia Ratu itu yang paling utama bagi para ke-4 Ksatria Naga. Kau tidak lupa itu, kan?".

"MATA SAYU?!" teriak Hak yang terdengar dari kejauhan saat Jae Ha terbang ke langit.

Yona menghela napas panjang dan memijat keningnya, mendadak migrain "Kija, tolong kau ambil dua kuda dari kandang. Shina, tolong temani aku dan Kija, kita susul Hak dan Jae Ha. Yun, Zeno, tolong minta istri kalian untuk menyiapkan kamar tamu serta pelayanan untuk Soo Won dan Nari. Terakhir, Han Joo Doh, tolong pastikan keamanan kastil. Sekian. Ada pertanyaan?".

"tidak ada, Ratu" ujar Kija, Shina, Yun, Zeno dan Joo Doh melihat aura angker di sekeliling tubuh Yona yang tersenyum dengan aura membunuh yang tak bisa dibantah seolah ia berkata 'lakukan saja perintahku jika masih ingin hidup'.

* * *

Sesampainya di hutan belakang kastil Hiryuu, Yona melipat kedua tangannya di hadapan Hak yang menolak untuk menatap langsung istrinya yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam "kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan bisa menurunkan martabat dan harga dirimu sebagai Raja jika tak kuhentikan?".

"apa ini waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan soal ini? Kau serius ingin membahas ini disini dan sekarang?".

"jika kau bisa berjanji padaku untuk tak mencoba membunuh atau menghajar Soo Won di hadapan anak-anak kita, mari kita bicara baik-baik di singgasana istara bersama Soo Won, Yun dan Joo Doh", Yona menghela napas panjang "aku mengerti kemarahanmu, Hak... tapi tolong, kontrol emosimu dan paling tidak, jangan kau tunjukkan amarahmu di hadapan anak-anak kita, kau bisa menakuti mereka. Jika kau dan Soo Won ingin berkelahi dan adu mulut, lakukan saja itu di ruang tertutup dimana tak satupun dari anak-anak kita yang melihat".

Kija, Shina dan Jae Ha hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran mereka berdua kali ini. Memang, saat Hak menghajar Soo Won tanpa ampun tadi, selain empat putri kembar dan dua pengawal kembar, ada juga si kembar pengantin yang tak lain adalah anak Soo Won.

Melihat Hak mengerutkan keningnya, Yona menggenggam tangannya "ayo, kita kembali ke kastil, Hak".

* * *

Setelah Nari memeriksa punggung ayahnya yang mungkin akan memar sedikit, Nari meminta agar Soo Won beristirahat dan tak memaksakan diri sebelum ia mulai mendesak Hakuren dan Soo Won "cukup, aku tak mau lagi menerima jawaban 'tidak' dari kalian berdua kali ini. Jelaskan padaku... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu?".

Hakuren melirik ke arah rekannya, sesama pengawal putri (Bam, Zen, Takahiro dan Yahiko) serta para putri (Ruri, Umi, Hanna dan Rui) sebelum menghela napas panjang dan menatap lurus Nari "baik, kita pindah tempat".

Ketika Joo Doh kembali dan tak menemukan Soo Won, Nari dan Hakuren, Yahiko dan Takahiro menjelaskan pada ayah mereka kemana mereka pergi.

"ayah, penyebab yang mulia Raja bersikap begitu, apa mungkin..." gumam Yahiko yang terpotong karena Joo Doh menatapnya tajam, Yahiko mengerti bahwa ayahnya memintanya untuk tak bicara apapun soal itu di hadapan para putri, rekannya sesama pengawal putri dan adiknya. Yahiko hanya bisa menghela napas "baik, aku mengerti".

Ruri beranjak menghampiri mereka berdua, ia tahu ayahnya memang memiliki karakter keras dan kadang temperamen, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ayahnya berperilaku seperti itu, layaknya binatang buas yang haus darah "kalian tahu sesuatu, kan? Yahiko, Jenderal Joo Doh, apa penyebab ayahku bertindak seperti itu? Sebenarnya... siapa ayah Hakuren dan Nari? Mereka saling kenal dengan orang tuaku?".

Hakuren muncul di saat yang tepat, Soo Won dan Nari mengikuti di belakangnya meskipun kedua mata Nari terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis "perlu saya jelaskan, tuan putri?".

"tidak perlu!?" ujar Yahiko dan Hak di saat yang bersamaan.

Mereka terkejut melihat Hak sudah kembali bersama Yona, Jae Ha, Kija dan Shina.

"biar ibu yang jelaskan, sayang", Yona meminta para putrinya dan pengawal mereka berkumpul "ayah Nari, Soo Won adalah sepupu ibu. Ayah Soo Won, mendiang pangeran Yu Hon dan ayahku, mendiang Raja Il adalah kakak beradik. Mendiang ibu kandung Nari dan Hakuren, Aina adalah cucu kandung kakek kalian, Son Mundok. Aina... bisa dibilang dia sepupu jauh Hak yang sudah seperti saudara kandung sendiri karena mereka tumbuh besar bersama di Fuuga, di bawah asuhan kakek buyut kalian, Son Mundok".

"saya rasa anda lupa menambahkan satu bagian, yang mulia Ratu", Hakuren menatap tajam Soo Won "fakta bahwa mendiang ibu kandung kami, Aina adalah mantan tunangan suami anda, yang mulia Raja Son Hak. Ibu kami terpaksa memutuskan pertunangan mereka karena harus menjalani pernikahan politik dengan ayah kami. Ada yang kurang?".

"cukup, kak?!", Nari menampar Hakuren "sudah, aku tak mau dengar itu lagi?! Aku tak mau tahu lagi?! Terserah saja jika kau dan ayah tak mau berbaikan, dasar kalian berdua kepala batu?!".

Hakuren mengelus pipinya yang sakit saat Nari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menangis "Nari?!".

Bam yang merasa cemas, membungkukkan badan di hadapan Rui "putri, bisakah saya—".

Rui menepuk bahu Bam "sudah sana, cepat kejar saja dia, kak Bam?! Dia kekasihmu, kan?!".

"terima kasih, putri!?", Bam mohon diri sebelum dia mengambil langkah seribu "Nari, tunggu!?".

Soo Won yang baru tahu bahwa putrinya, Nari dan Bam, putra Seiryuu Shina adalah sepasang kekasih, hanya bisa menunjuk Bam yang pergi menyusul Nari "...serius?".

"nggak, bercanda" jawab Hakuren ketus sebelum ia berdecak pinggang "tentu saja serius, pak tua".

"dasar anak durhaka, sekarang waktunya mendisiplinkanmu karena telah membuat adikmu yang manis itu menangis. Kau bisa marah dan membenciku tapi jangan pernah buat adikmu menangis, paham?", Soo Won menarik telinga Hakuren sebelum melemparkan senyuman ramah dan hangat yang selalu ia berikan pada Yona dan Hak dulu "bisa kita bicara setelah kudisiplinkan anak ini, Hak, Yona?".

Hak dan Yona bertukar pandangan sebelum Hak meminta Joo Doh dan Yona meminta Yun untuk ikut bersama mereka berdua saat mereka berdua bicara di ruang singgasana bersama Soo Won. Di ruang singgasana istana, Hak meminta maaf pada Soo Won atas perlakuannya yang kasar setelah Soo Won meminta maaf pada Hak atas apa yang ia lakukan padanya dan Aina, termasuk soal Soo Won yang tak dapat menjaga Aina dengan baik.

"aku bahkan tak dapat mencegah kepergiannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, Aina tak pernah sekalipun bicara padaku bahwa kandungannya akan membahayakan nyawanya dan aku harus kehilangannya begitu cepat dan anak-anak kami bahkan tidak sempat merasakan kasih sayangnya", Soo Won tersenyum pilu "kurasa... hingga akhir hayatnya, ia tetap mencintaimu, Hak".

"jawab satu hal: saat ia mati, apakah ia menderita? Apakah ia menangis? Atau tersenyum?" tanya Hak.

"Aina, dia...", Soo Won terpaku, menundukkan kepalanya "...dia tersenyum padaku dan berterima kasih untuk segalanya, sebelum memintaku menjaga anak-anak kami".

"bukankah seharusnya itu sudah jadi jawaban untukmu, dasar bodoh?", Hak menjitak kepala Soo Won "dia mencintaimu dan anak-anak kalian, karena itu ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih untuk segalanya di akhir hayatnya. Jangan pernah lagi berpikir kalau kau hanya membuatnya menderita", Hak merengkuh bahu Soo Won "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak lupa... kaulah yang kehilangan dirinya di depan matamu sendiri dan bersedih karenanya, karena kau mencintainya...".

"ah, Aina beruntung sekali, dicintai dua lelaki ini..." gumam Yona berdecak pinggang.

"sayang, kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu saat ini, kan?" sahut Hak melonggarkan pelukannya pada Soo Won.

Yona tersenyum lebar sebelum memeluk Hak dan Soo Won "iya, aku tahu. Janji? Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran karena dendam masa lalu?".

Soo Won dan Hak mengangguk sebelum keduanya memeluk Yona bersamaan.

Soo Won menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Yona sementara satu tangannya merangkul Hak "aku menyayangi kalian berdua".

Joo Doh tersentuh melihat apa yang terjadi, akhirnya, setelah sekian lama. Yun merasa bahwa ini hanya awal yang baru, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan?

"ah?! Bagaimana dengan putri kalian?" tanya Yun.

Hak, Yona dan Soo Won bertukar pandangan sebelum mengangkat jari jempol mereka "tenang, bisa diatur".

"aku percayakan putriku Nari pada kekasihnya", Soo Won mengangkat bahu "yah, walaupun... di saat anak perempuanmu punya kekasih, rasanya... antara senang dan sedih...".

"aku mengerti, itu dilema seorang ayah", Hak menepuk bahu Soo Won "di antara putri kita, selain Ruri, kurasa mereka bisa menerima penjelasan Yona tapi sudah kuminta Yahiko untuk mengurus soal Ruri agar ia tak lagi memikirkan soal kita bertiga".

"tumben? Ada angin apa?", Yona berpikir biasanya Hak akan membuat Yahiko menjaga jarak dari Ruri "apa akhirnya kau tak keberatan jika ada yang menjalin hubungan dengan Ruri?".

"aku hanya minta Yahiko untuk menangani Ruri, bukan mengencaninya, kan?" jawab Hak ketus "langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum para lelaki itu berani mendekati putri-putriku yang berharga".

Dalam hati Yona berpikir saat menghela napas _"perjalananmu masih panjang, nak Yahiko"_.

* * *

 **Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak mereka...**

"Nari!? Nari, tunggu?!", Bam menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nari. Saat melihatnya menangis, Bam memeluk Nari dari belakang "apa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun? Jika itu soal ayahmu dan ibumu, aku sudah tahu?!".

"kau... sudah tahu?", Nari tak percaya ini, ia menggelengkan kepala sebelum air matanya kembali berlinang "kalau begitu, kenapa!? Kenapa kau tetap memilih untuk bersamaku sebagai kekasihku? meski kau tahu bahwa aku adalah putri pengkhianat!?".

Memang benar, berdasarkan posisi mereka, ayah Bam adalah salah satu dari ke-4 Ksatria Naga dan ayah Nari adalah mantan Raja Kouka, mereka adalah musuh namun Bam tak peduli dengan semua itu.

"karena apa yang terjadi di masa lalu itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu", Bam menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Nari dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Nari "perlu kau tahu, Nari, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, siapapun dan apapun yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuamu tak akan mengubah apa yang kurasakan padamu. Rasa sayangku padamu lebih besar dari yang kau kira. Aku takkan berhenti meyakinkanmu betapa aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu, Nari".

"aku juga mencintaimu", isak Nari memejamkan matanya perlahan saat Bam menciumnya dengan lembut. Nari tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Bam erat "terima kasih, Bam".

Bam tersenyum dengan lembut dan balas memeluk Nari sambil mengecup kening Nari.

Malamnya, di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang benderang pada malam bulan purnama ini, Ruri membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Yahiko bersandar di dinding "Yahiko, kau masih disini?".

"anda keberatan?".

"tidak, justru dengan kau ada disini, itu sangat membantuku... untuk merasa lebih tenang".

"anda tidak bisa tidur?", Yahiko menawarkan teh chamomile kesukaan Ruri "anda mimpi buruk? Atau... kepikiran yang tadi siang?".

"aku kepikiran yang tadi siang", Ruri berterima kasih, menerima teh chamomile hangat yang ia sukai untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan membantunya tidur "maksudku, yah... mungkin adik-adikku bisa menerima penjelasan ibuku tapi tidak denganku. Aku merasa... bukan hanya karena masalah di antara ayah dan paman mengenai bibi Aina, tapi ada masalah lain yang tak kalah besar dan gelap, sesuatu di masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan rahasia gelap keluargaku... Yahiko?".

Ruri terkejut saat Yahiko menarik pergelangan tangan Ruri, menyudutkannya ke dinding. Yahiko berhasil menangkap cangkir gelas teh chamomile yang telah kosong itu sebelum gelas yang refleks terlepas dari tangan Ruri itu jatuh dan pecah berantakan di lantai. Setelah meletakkan cangkir teh itu ke tempat yang aman, Yahiko menempelkan kedua tangannya ke dinding di samping wajah Ruri.

Ruri merasa detak jantungnya melonjak akibat ulah Yahiko "...Yahiko? kenapa...".

"apa itu penting?", Yahiko menyentuh dagu Ruri dan menegakkan wajah sang putri agar ia bisa menatap lurus mata sang putri "aku tak merasa itu hal yang penting, putri".

Ruri terbelalak saat Yahiko menciumnya. Wajah Ruri yang pucat kini merona merah, ia menutup matanya perlahan sambil balas memeluk Yahiko. Yahiko merangkai jemarinya menelusuri rambut Ruri sebelum memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya saat mereka butuh oksigen untuk bernapas kembali, Yahiko menjauhkan bibirnya dari Ruri.

Yahiko mengelus kepala Ruri dan mengerutkan keningnya "aku hanya ingin kau tahu... tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, takkan ada yang bisa mengubah besarnya rasa sayangku padamu...".

Ruri mendongakkan wajahnya yang merona merah pada Yahiko, namun sebelum ia bisa bertanya apa yang menggusarkan hati pengawalnya, mereka mendengar seseorang berdehem.

"aku hanya ingin bilang, malam ini giliranku yang patroli bersama ayahmu dan kurasa sebentar lagi ayahmu akan lewat sini, Yahiko", Hakuren tersenyum ramah sebelum menepuk bahu Yahiko "anggap... aku tak lihat apa-apa. Kenapa tak lanjutkan saja di dalam kamar? Tapi jangan sampai kebablasan dan buka baju, ya".

Wajah Ruri sontak tambah merah dan ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya "...aku mau tidur, selamat malam".

"Ha-ku-ren...", Yahiko memiting leher Hakuren "kau itu ada dendam apa sih padaku, hah?".

"dendam? Tak ada. Kenapa kau malah berprasangka buruk begitu padaku. Hei, aku ini justru sudah menyelamatkanmu, tahu. Kau masih mau hidup, kan?" protes Hakuren sebelum ia pergi patroli sementara Yahiko lanjut berjaga di depan kamar Ruri.

Di tengah patrolinya, Hakuren menengok kanan kiri, memastikan situasi aman sebelum ia bertemu dengan Waka secara diam-diam "aman?".

"aman, ayahku dan ibuku sudah tidur", Waka sudah memastikan kalau malam ini ayah dan ibunya tidur di kamar yang sama. Karena malam ini Hakuren akan berpatroli, mereka berdua berencana untuk pergi ke Kuuto. Waka bahkan sudah menyiapkan dua mantel, untuknya dan Hakuren "jadi, kita pergi sekarang?".

Hakuren tersenyum lebar "tentu saja, ayo".

Dari jendela lantai 2, Jae Ha yang meminum araknya, menurunkan gelasnya saat melihat bayangan dua orang yang ia kenal "hm, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik~ haruskah kugoda pak tua itu?".

"kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Yuri yang baru selesai mandi dan bersiap di ranjang "mau tidur atau tidak?".

"tak apa", Jae Ha menyeringai sebelum meletakkan botol dan gelas araknya sebelum menghampiri istrinya "mau olahraga sebentar sebelum tidur?".

Yuri tersenyum menggoda dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Jae Ha "kau tak pernah membuatku bosan di tempat tidur".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Harap maklum, tegangan mereka lagi tinggi di malam hari LOL ^o^_


End file.
